Working the Grind
by penpaninuSessh
Summary: A weary gunslinger meets a vivacious girl. Will they come together or miss the chance?
1. Working Gunslinger

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Burst Angel. The concept of the a/u fic is not mine either. Just wanted to write one.

Author's Note: Ah, alternation universe. If done well, is like mixing fantasy with reality. You never know what you're gonna get. I've seen it done badly, I've seen it done well. Partially dedicated to Inugrrl as she's a master of the a/u fic. All the other way dedicated to Inuskye for her kicks in the ass :P

"Working the Grind"

Chapter one: "Working Gunslinger"

A Burst Angel a/u fic

By penpaninu

"Thank you, have a good day!" Meg smiled cheerfully and clinked the handful of change into her customer's hand. The old man grinned lasciviously and tried to wink as if they shared a secret. Meg swept a handful of long red hair over her shoulder and nodded politely, reaching for the next customer's items to scan. Aloof politeness was the best route to getting rid of the overly friendly men, and she hoped it would work as usual. She hated feeling trapped behind her little register by a lingering male presence that just could not take a_ hint_….

Finally, a woof of exhaled frustration and heavy footsteps receding with the other patrons. Meg glanced over her shoulder as her clever hands scanned a carton of milk, a loaf of bread, coffee. Her eyes went back to the items as she scanned. Forty-five minutes left to go on her shift…. She'd have barely enough time to cram some crackers into her mouth and make it to the 5:30 bus….

"Plastic okay?" she asked absently, glancing toward her bag dispenser. She'd have to fill it soon… Maybe after this customer, if she could hurry them along…

"Sure. That's okay," a smooth voice intoned. Meg shivered and glanced up from her work. Deep, promising….female? Red eyes were what she noticed first, framed by silver bangs, tousled as if an errant hand had just passed through them. A ball cap was pulled low over the woman's brow, and wisps of silver hair brushed past the nape of her neck in semi-long strands. And she was watching her with an amused aloof look.

"Uh…." Meg's mouth went dry and she coughed into a wrist, as she tallied up the remaining items; eggs, fruit, sweetener. "That'll be $23.12. Plastic, that's okay?" A nervous hand raked a bag toward her and it split as if on command. Dammit. Three more bags before refilling the dispenser.

"Yes," The woman raked a wallet out of her jeans pocket and looked down, a small smile on her lips. Her hands were smooth, the fingers long; though she was dressed plainly, maybe even abit boyish by today's standards, she was obviously comfortable in her own skin. Meg's eyes fell over those fingers and she went back to bagging quickly. Damn, her cheeks felt warm. She hoped to god she wasn't blushing too badly.

Her luck, she was as red as her hair.

"Are you hiring any positions?" The woman inquired as she clinked bills and a few coins into Meg's open palm. Meg dinged the register open and tried to think. She had heard her manager complaining about Dennis, and it was only a matter of time before the slot was filled….

"I think we are on stock room. Just fill out an application and….go up front," Meg grasped a paper form and one of her many pens on her stand, and held them out like an offering to the attractive customer. The red-eyed woman smiled and took the pro-offered items and her bags. Her gaze swept low under the rim of her ball cap again.

"Thanks, I will…" Smooth clips of her boots took her away out of sight and Meg tried not to gaze too obviously over her shoulder.

Wow! Luck never deigned to smile upon her. Meg needed the money and while her two jobs put her in touch with a majority of the city's public, not many were more than fleeting glimpses into the busy lives of the many and annoying. Only a handful of patrons smiled back and exchanged a kind word toward Meg's service; the other majority either leered at her or ignored her. Standing in one place behind her little stand, hand held out for money, the other entangled in the paper or plastic… working for a living royally sucked.

"Meg! Hey, Meg, come on!" the clerk at the stand next to her reached out and tapped her shoulder gently. Meg blinked and turned toward the round woman next in line, a red-faced infant squalling in her arms.

"Sorry, Kyohei," Meg apologized to him and the skinny young man grinned sheepishly as he began ringing up his own items. "Will that be paper or plastic, ma'am?"

"Plastic! Who uses paper anymore, I'd like to know…" the woman pooched her round cheeks out, and juggled her infant along with a purse as big as a knapsack into one arm as she jousted with an expensive looking cell phone with the other. "Yeah, hello. I know, I'm at the store. I'll be home as soon as I can…."

"MYAAAAH!" the infant protested, hands and feet extended in anger. Meg winced internally as the cries pierced her ears and she and Kyohei simultaneously hunched their shoulders as they tried to hurry their work. The loud bleeps of the items scanning echoed in a cacophony of absurdity with the child's screams. Meg reached for a bag, her last…. And a handful of cans broke the bottom of the plastic seam, scattering on the tile at her feet. Dammit!

As Kyohei rushed to help her pick up the cans, the woman screeched displeasure. Meg blew a strand of hair out of her eyes and shared a grimace with her friend. Straightening, she offered a placid smile and apologized on reflex.

8

8

8

8

"Glad that's over, huh?" Kyohei asked. He pulled his jacket closed with one fist and ducked out of the biting wind. Meg pulled a ski cap over her head, the loose strands of her long hair blowing over her shoulder. She grinned weakly at Kyohei.

"Seven hours register-jockeying while we piddle our freedom as adults down the drain. All in a day's work!" Meg laughed. Kyohei smiled tenderly toward her and looked shyly away.

"I didn't see many attractive women today" he offered. Meg sighed and nodded.

"Me neither. Well, there was this one…" she murmured. Eyes as red as her hair… Kyohei watched her curiously, feeling his heart twinge.

"Really? Who was it?" he asked politely. The two stepped off the sidewalk and moved toward a bus stop down the street. They both took the 5:30 toward the east side of town for their evening jobs and usually rode together once they got out of the grocery store. Meg was glad for the company and even though Kyohei knew she was gay, she knew he had a bit of a thing for her. Her heart turned over as she sighed.

"She filled out an application before the queen bee gave us all those cans to pick up off the floor," Meg said, thinking. "Do you really think Dennis will get fired from the stock area?"

Kyohei nodded, his eyes earnest. "Boss man caught him sleeping in the back room yesterday. I heard him yelling when I was going to the rest room!"

Meg smiled softly. Kyohei really had no chance with her, but she still liked him. She hoped his heart wouldn't get in the way of their friendship though he was obviously pining for her.

"Either way, it should work out… Are we going to make money tonight?" Meg asked. In the sea of cabs and residential cars careening down the city streets, she could make out the large hulking shape of the bus coming their way. She and Kyohei hurriedly stepped up to the bus stop and hunched into their coats against the freezing wind. Meg's hopped from one leg to the other, her thin stockings little protection against the cold.

Kyohei answered back over the screech of the bus' approach. "I'll serve a million and one drinks tonight if I have to, and you just turn on the charm! At least you have your feminine wiles… I have to try a little bit harder!"

Meg laughed and climbed onto the bus behind him, backpack swaying over her shoulder. The two young adults showed the rotund driver their laminated bus passes and clambered toward the middle next to the second pair of doors. That way they could exit easily instead of having to make their way to a door. Meg collapsed onto the beat up seat with a sigh, and crossed her ankles together so her skirt wouldn't flash anything. Kyohei lounged beside her, slinging his shoulder bag onto his lap.

"How's your bartender at your job?" Meg asked, referring to their night jobs. Kyohei shrugged. He worked in a bar called Keep Em Comin' down the street from Meg's other job, and he didn't like the hairy gruff man who slung out drinks for the servers because he never communicated aptly with them.

"Delightful as always. If I have a request from a customer, I get ignored, and less tip for me," Kyohei said, pushing dark bangs out of his eyes. "How about you? Is your bartender fair to you?"

Meg shrugged. "I think so. Big Rick's not much for words, but he's not mean."

Her bar job had the delightful name of Hot Cowgirls and she had to dress a bit sexier, but the apparel wasn't more revealing than a Hooter Girl's uniform. Meg had had to plunk down extra money for her own cowboy hat, though, and considering she could only find one western wear store in the concrete jungle of her eastern city, she had had to give up quite a pretty penny in savings. The bartender, the man in question called Big Rick, was an older man, but he wasn't lecherous or cruel. He was pretty fair to the young women who worked for him and his bouncers were always ready if they ran into a pinch.

Kyohei smiled and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his dress shirt. He basically wore the same slacks from their grocery job to his bar job, and didn't need to do much in the way of primping. 'Another difference between the sexes,' he thought, as he watched Meg pull out a compact from her backpack and scrutinize her make-up.

Meg applied lipstick and ruffled her red hair aptly. She would dress down in the back room once she got there, but she could do this much at least.

"How do I look?" she asked Kyohei. He smiled widely and nodded. The bus chugged and clambered to a stop and Meg stood up, Kyohei on her heels. They filed off the bus with other late afternoon commuters and office types getting off of work.

"Well, this is where I go. See you at work tomorrow," Kyohei said. Meg waved, ducking into her coat.

"Yeah, see ya!" Meg took off down the road to a string of clubs and bars. Kyohei ducked into one of the first, his place of work, and she continued on toward Sexy Cowgirls. Pushing into the front door, she made out a couple of young women wearing cowboy hats and small tops, and a massively hairy man behind the bar wiping glasses.

"There you are, Meg. Just on time," he growled. Meg simpered a smile toward him and rushed toward the back room, exchanging smiles with the other waitresses.

"Hi, Big Rick. Let me just put my skirt on and I'm up front," she offered. The bell above the door rang and a gaggle of college boys ambled in, joking amongst themselves. The two other women in the room leaned off the bar and made their way toward them.

"Hurry up, Meg," Big Rick rumbled. A small smile pulled beneath his full beard and Meg grinned back in response. She pushed to the employee backroom and hung her bag up, shaking her hair loose as she unzipped her coat. After changing into a skimpier top and jean skirt, Meg set her cowboy hat on her head and checked out her appearance. Her lips were as red as her loose hair, her legs clad in yellow stockings looked killer, and her smile was cocky. Her belly quaked and Meg spread a hand over it. Stupid cramps. She hoped she wouldn't start her period tonight. She had a few more hours of work and then a bus and the train home. Home was so far off, and her bed even farther.

With a smile, Meg turned to go back up front.

"Meg! Take these drinks to table four," Big Rick pushed a tray toward her. Meg grasped it and went off.

"Yes, sir!"

8

8

8  
>8<p>

8

"Ah, shit!" Meg gaped at the red stain on her striped sheets and punched her pillow. She hadn't been feeling well last night and had bowed out of getting a midnight snack with Kyohei after work. She didn't know she was going to have a shitty day with her Aunt Flo!

"Fuck! Gotta be kidding me!" Meg grabbed the sheets off her mattress and stood hurriedly, almost falling back down from the sudden shift of vertigo as her belly panged. Tremors ran up and down her body, originating just above her mound. Meg cursed her femininity and dropped the reddened sheets, opting to stumble for the bathroom. Turning on the shower head, she fell into a steaming spray of blessed release and groaned. Her belly ached and she turned backward and forward, letting the spray wash over her back and then her belly. One trembling hand scraped her long hair back from the water as she didn't have time to dry and style it properly today.

"Shit!" Meg cursed again as she eyed the clock radio she had in her bathroom, usually set to a hard rock station to relax to after work. She had slept through her alarm and had about twenty minutes to make the bus to the subway. Biting her lip, she turned off blessed wet heat and scrubbed a dingy gray towel over herself. Her breasts bobbed as she leaned down and scrubbed her legs. Some days she yearned to have a woman over to shower with in the morning. Now she felt quite lucky about her loneliness!

"They'd probably be put off by the towels." They were faded and dingy, but clean.

Meg kicked aside a small pile of clothes in the hallway and stalked naked to her small bedroom. Her sole mattress with heaped reddened sheets sat inconspicuously in the corner. An overturned crate served as a bedside table, with her hairbrush, cell phone and miscellaneous make-up compacts strewn on top.

A poster of a savage rock girl was pinned up on the closet door. Meg opened this door and rooted through her clean clothing, hanging up and ready. She grabbed up jeans and her work shirt for the grocery store while pulling skimpier clothing out for her bar job. Her cowboy hat sat waiting on top of her backpack.

Meg pulled on underwear and her stockings, then her jeans. She buttoned the garish green work shirt and tucked it in. She couldn't help admiring her sleek flanks in her mirror, then picked up the hat and laid it low over her brow. With two fingers, she adjusted the brim in a mock salute and tossed her loose hair over one shoulder.

It was times like this, she wished she could have lived 150 years ago in the Wild West. The hat DID look good on her.

Another glance at her watch and Meg cursed time and its invention. She grabbed a handful of cereal and stuffed a few chocolates from the fridge for the bus. Her belly growled for it!

Another glance at her small apartment and Meg locked up. No dog. No cat. No one to hurry home to, nor take care of. No one to worry for, no one to feed or walk. She longed to hear a soft voice calling her in to open arms. Dreams and more dreams. She had no time for that right now. Not if she wanted her job to keep her small space!

Meg pulled on the doorknob once, twice, and hurried off, backpack swinging.

"Ulp!" She reached a hand up to ruffle her red hair back and her fingers met the brim of her hat. Juggling her backpack with one hand, she scraped it off her head and zipped it out of view. Her boots slapped against the pavement as she hurried off to the street's bus stop.

8

8

8

8

8

"Damn! Sweet bike!" Kyohei whistled. He and Meg met on the sidewalk outside the grocery store's front doors and gaped at the motorcycle parked precariously against the side of the building. Apparently the owner didn't care about tickets; there were two already proudly decorating the handlebars. The city's parking division was probably very proud of their meter maids this day.

"I'll say. Wonder which customer was ballsy enough to leave it right here?" Meg wondered. She and Kyohei pushed inside and walked down the side hallway to the employee's area. They hung up their packs and took off winter coats.

"Someone who doesn't care about a ticket," Kyohei shrugged and turned to the manager's assistant counting out tills. "I'm ready, Myrtle."

The round frizzy-haired woman blinked behind spectacles as round as owl's eyes. She had the complexion of a really down and out Lucille Ball and talked just as nasally.

"Alright, Kyohei. Here ya go, go ahead and clock in." Two plump hands handed over a till of counted down money and the young man accepted it. Meg waited her turn then she and Kyohei walked out to the floor and slid their tills into registers beside each other. If she couldn't smile and crack jokes with her friend, Meg would hate this job a whole lot more.

Meg slid the drawer of the register closed and made sure her scanner was working. She tidied up her stand a little, feeling a customer close in even with her eyes lowered. Okay, girl, get going now….

Lifting her eyes with a smile, Meg asked "Hi, how are you doing? Paper or plastic?"

MEEP! Red eyes twinkled beneath white bangs. A sly grin slid the woman's lips half up the side of her face.

"I believe you already handled that. How's it going…." The woman scanned her eyes deliberately to Meg's abundant breasts, visible even beneath the horrid work shirt. "Meg?"

"Why you…" Meg scanned her own eyes over the tall lanky woman and noted her shirt was tucked in today, and she looked good in work boots. A name tag proclaiming Jo was pinned high up on her shoulder. "You work here now?"

Jo, apparently, nodded and set her mouth in a pensive look. "Guess I do. Need the extra money an' all…."

Meg's hands fluttered and she clasped them on her stand tightly. "Great! I mean…I didn't know they'd fill the slot in so quickly."

Jo flicked her red eyes to Meg, the orbs serious. "Your boss told me not to sleep in the storage room. I take it that's why the other stock boy was fired?"

Meg nodded, feeling her cheeks burn in a slow blush. God, not now, not in front of this slim, beautiful woman! Wait, beautiful? Keep it in your head, girl, first woman comes along that's not coming off as 100% straight, and you're ready to swoon!

"Dennis…. He liked to slack…." Meg's eyes roamed to Jo's long fingers, her green work shirt tucked in half hazardly into her jeans. "Off…."

"Yeah… well, I better get going back…to work," Jo said neutrally, nodding her head to a lounging Kyohei who watched the exchange with a bit of mild interest. He WAS a guy, but he didn't seem to be trying to butt in. Good. "Hi, I'm your colleague too."

"I'm Kyohei!" The young man extended a hand to shake and Jo looked at it. Hesitantly, she accepted and shook. Kyohei winced and grinned uneasily. Damn, what a grip! "Working in the back, huh?"

"Yeah… keep her in line, Kyohei. Looks like she needs a lot of looking after," Jo murmured, eyes flicking to Meg. She had tripped behind her stand, having misplaced her footing. Kyohei smiled ruefully.

"Ok. Well, see ya, Jo," Kyohei said. Jo smiled and pushed off to a cart laden with boxes and crates and pushed it back out of view into the aisles.

Meg's eyes followed her and Kyohei coughed. "Oh….geez, sorry, Kyohei."

"Don't worry about it," Kyohei laughed. "Ready to start?"

"Do I have a choice?"

The two turned at the carts squeaking their way.

8

8

8

8

8

Jo leaned out the front double doors of the grocery store, a jolly rancher sucker hanging out of the corner of her mouth as she stared like an inquisitive cat at the motorcycle propped against the side of the store. The bike was hers of course, named Django and he was her pride and joy. Sei had helped her pay it off with her illegal side work in her Bai Lan gang, but Jo retained good standing with her old friend even if she didn't officially run smuggling jobs for her anymore. She wanted to go straight, or as straight as she was willing to get, and Sei had not begrudged her for it.

"Take the bike, Jo. Django belongs to you," she had smiled. Jo had accepted with her usual stoic expression.

Her baby now sported four parking tickets and looked to be attracting more. It couldn't be helped, Jo needed to park it somewhere. And she had almost been late that morning. With a grunt, Jo shifted the sucker to the other side of her mouth and sucked down as she flipped her cell phone out of her jeans pocket. Scanning through her contact list, she hit 'Leo.'

"Sergeant Leo's desk, how can I help you?" a gruff voice intoned. Jo pushed the sucker to the corner of her mouth and pulled it out with a pop.

"Hi, Leo. I got a favor to ask you," Jo murmured. The voice on the other end coughed and she could hear the squeak of leather as the man on the other end shifted in his chair.

"That you, Jo? What kind of trouble you in this time?" he growled.

"Nothing too bad. I got a new job," Jo offered. She zipped up her coat against the cold with one hand.

"Huh. A new job. Sei wouldn't be involved somehow, would she?" Leo asked.

"No, nothing like that and you know it. I work at a grocery store now. And I got four tickets I need lifted off my record," Jo said. She swiped the offending yellow papers off the handlebar of her motorcycle and stuffed them into a pocket.

Leo sighed." It's always something with you, Jo! But I'll help you out again."

"Thanks, Leo," Jo said softly. And she knew he'd do it, griping or not. She had saved his life when he'd been investigating Bai Lan's enemies and had been attacked. The last time she had used her gun, it had been to save a friend. She said the proper pleasantries and hung up, sliding the cell phone into her coat pocket, squinting through the cold.

She hadn't held a gun since Leo had been shot; that wasn't her fault. It was thanks to her he wasn't killed in the line of duty. But remembering his screams had made her seek an out with Sei's gang. She was lucky her old friend was so accommodating. Many gang leaders were not.

Biting the candy off the end of the sucker's stick, Jo flicked the white stalk toward a trash can and walked back inside. Passing by Meg's stand, she flicked a glance over at the voluptuous redhead. She hadn't been known to chase many girls as they always flocked to her…but Meg was exceptionally beautiful.

"ARrrrrgh! I can't believe it!..." Meg cursed under her breath as she emptied her bag of trash and the bag promptly split.

And fiery to boot. She sure could speak her mind when needed. Jo chuckled and walked to the back room to check the inventory clipboard. Pushing back down the long aisles of boxes, she picked up a few crates easily and moved backward to her cart.

She couldn't help wondering what Meg looked like beneath those clothes.

8

8

8

8

Meg fished for a Hershey kiss from her jeans pocket and popped it into her mouth quickly after another customer pushed their cart away. She breathed a sigh of relief as she could feel the chocolate's endorphins work its magic on her cramps as she gummed the candy. Blessed sweetness exploded in her mouth and coated her tongue before she swallowed.

'Sweet merciful gods…' Meg thought as her eyes almost rolled back in the moment of ecstasy. Kyohei grinned and held out a handful of M&M's.

"Want some?" he asked. Meg gratefully accepted the handful of chocolates and sucked on a few.

"Thanks, Kyohei," she said, mouth full. Her belly growled around the cramps and she laid a hand over it. "Stupid period…."

Kyohei blushed. "You want to take your lunch break first?"

Meg scanned the crowds of people going to and fro between the aisles. "Okay, thanks, Kyo. Are you going to be alright?"

Kyohei shrugged his slim shoulders. "There's four of us on. Go ahead! Grab your twenty minutes."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Meg grinned and turned the light off above her register. She grabbed her purse and stepped away before a last-second turn of a cart could stall her opportunity. Trotting away to a safe distance, she halted her movements and pushed into the side hallway toward the employee break room.

Jo watched her go and felt her chest seize up. She hadn't felt this….concerned?...for a girl since Sei. But despite Sei's one offer to share more than friendship, Jo had refused. She had slept with a number of nameless girls over her time in the gang, but none of them inspired any ideals of loyalty from her. They were twisting writhing memories of sweating in the sheets.

Jo pushed her cart down the small hallway and peeked into the door's mirror. Meg, unconscious of being watched, scratched the side of her nose and dug another chocolate out of her jeans pocket. She unwrapped and popped the Hershey's kiss into her mouth, then pulled a wrapped sandwich out of her purse and sat down at the worn table. Jo smiled slightly as the table wobbled on uneven legs and Meg had to grab her sandwich from sliding to the floor. She watched the younger girl sweep long red hair over one shoulder and turned to push her cart away. Long silver bangs fell into her eyes and her cell buzzed a message.

Meg glanced up at the door after Jo had left. Funny, she felt like she had been watched. Well, it wouldn't be the first time when she was back there. Meg shrugged and took a huge bite of her lunch.

Ducking into the storage room, Jo propped the phone open and hit send on one of the contacts.

"Jo. How are you these days?" a rich feminine voice seemed to smile over the satellite's connection. Jo leaned against a stack of boxes, propping one boot up.

"Just fine, Sei. How's tricks with everyone?" She meant Bai Lan of course, but once out, it was never good to mention things fully. Sei at least understood and chuckled.

"The boys are fine. I'm more worried about you. Do you still have your weapons?" she asked. Jo nodded and said yes. Twin Desert Eagle handguns had been an early gift from the leader of Bai Lan and she hadn't used them since Leo had been put in the hospital with a shattered leg.

"Yes….but you know my feelings on the matter," Jo murmured. Sei sighed.

"I know Leo's involvement messed you up. You can't hide all your talents even if they're no longer for me. You have to protect yourself, Jo," Sei urged gently. Jo leaned her head back against a box and clasped a hand to her brow. She hadn't touched them in so long….

"I know…but you'd be surprised what a good fist can do," she said softly. Sei laughed. Jo's strength was legendary in her group.

"I know, Jo. Can't an old friend check-up once in a while?" she asked sweetly. Jo smiled slightly.

"We can meet up in person sometime if you want. Just in a restaurant is fine," Jo offered.

Sei laughed. "Of course, Jo. Well, I won't keep you. Good luck with your job."

"Thanks."

Sei hung up and reclined back in a large leather chair. Her bedchambers were large and ornate, tinged with the scent of her expensive perfume. Only once had any of her gang been back here, and it was to pursue a reckless thought. Jo had always been striking, as handsome as a young boy. While she knew she liked men, Sei couldn't help wondering what Jo's hands would feel like on her.

Sei stood up and trailed a finger along the silk sheets on her large bed. She had dressed down in stockings and lingerie and Jo's eyes HAD trailed to the line of her cleavage. While she was feeling pretty good about where they'd go next, Jo had refused a drink and bowed out. Literally backwards out the door.

"No, Sei. Not with you…" she had murmured. It was a blatant refusal. But from the nominally reserved gunslinger, it wasn't an insult, just affirmation.

"Of course, Jo…" Sei had been left alone, dressed to the nines for a kinky evening. That had been the first time she had offered Leo a little bit more than her cooperation into his investigations.

The evening that began dismal did end well, as she felt her heart leaning toward the bearded police man. Waking in tangled sheets with the smiling man hadn't been a bad moment. And she did have Jo to thank for it.

"I'll always be there for you, Jo," Sei smiled. She flipped a ledger open and ran a white finger down the characters. Grandfather would be coming to town tonight. And she wanted to ease his knowledge of Leo slowly.

8

8

8

8

"Where do you think Jo went to?" Meg asked Kyohei as they handed Myrtle their tills. She proceeded to count down their money. Kyohei rummaged for his coat and shrugged into it.

"I don't know, but I thought she got off at this time. I wanted to ask her to one of our bars for a drink! Maybe one of us could have a break and we could all sit together," he suggested. Meg grinned. Kyohei was rather thoughtful. It would be like him to plan something like this all day.

"That's a great idea, Kyo," Meg said, pulling her coat on. She tapped one boot on the floor, waiting for Myrtle's fast hands to stop shifting bills and clinking coins. She couldn't help glancing toward the hallway. "Myrtle, what time does Jo get off, do you know?"

"Couldn't tell you," the older woman grunted, puffing a strand of stringy red hair out of her eyes. "But I thought I saw her head out the door twenty minutes ago."

"Awww…" Meg groaned. "Oh well, there went that idea."

"Think of it this way, Meg….at least you know where she works!" Kyohei tried to laugh it off for Meg's sake.

Meg waved a hand at him as Myrtle shut the money drawer with a decisive bang. "Okay, you're both good!" she whined.

Meg zipped up her coat and walked out with Kyohei. They ducked simultaneously into their collars at the sting of the icy wind right outside. Through her dismal thoughts, Meg barely noticed the bike or lack of it outside.

"Hey, guess the owner came for it," Kyohei said, reading her thoughts. Meg shrugged.

"Well, let's go catch our bus. How late are you working tonight?"

"My hours go to midnight. Are you off at 12:30? I'll wait for you if you want," Kyohei offered.

Meg smiled. "You're a good friend. Come on to my work and have a drink on me if you're waiting."

"I will," Kyohei said. His mind went in circles of thought. He had read about an uprising of rapes and muggings in the news online, and while he got off of work earlier than Meg, she couldn't tell him not to wait for her.

He might not be much strength, but he hoped the image of a man by her side would deter a possible attacker.

Silver bangs fell into red eyes as the figure leaned low on the motorcycle. Work boots touched the sidewalk as the rider kept the bike motionless as the two young adults walked past. Small clicking noises then a small slurp filled the air as the rider sucked on a jolly rancher pop. Jo lifted her head, peering through her helmet's visor as Meg walked past with the skinny young man from their work.

They didn't seem to be going out, just travelling together and she gauged the friendly but none too close interaction. Their body language screamed they were Just Friends and Jo couldn't help feeling content at the thought.

Meg's eyes had been interested as she had greeted her that morning. Maybe she was that way too…

Jo revved Django's engine and kicked off the sidewalk.

End for now

Penpaninu 11/25/11


	2. Attack and Rescue

Author's Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Burst Angel in any way, shape or form. I just write the stories, I don't make up the characters.

Author's Note: Despite my ill-attempt to get this to a one-shot, this "one-shot" idea will go on for a couple of chapters or more. I do love working with a/u fics and wanted to tell it right.

"Working the Grind"

Chapter two "Attack and rescue"

Kyohei took a sip of his beer and watched Meg bustle by with a tray of empty glasses. He felt the wad of bills in his coat pocket and tried not to grimace as she passed by with a smile for him. His bar tender had been in rare form tonight and had served him the wrong drinks and refused to change the orders. He'd gotten a lot of verbal abuse and little tip. The one fiver he got was from an overly sympathetic woman who understood what had happened. But the chances of everyone being understanding were slim to none.

"Sorry, Kyo, we're almost done here. Then we can go home!" Meg whispered as she sauntered away. Kyohei waved.

"Don't hurry, Meg, it'll be okay." Even if he did only get four or five hours of sleep after waiting to travel home with her.

'Maybe I should get a bar-tending license…' he thought.

Meg pushed to the back and set the tray beside the massive steel sinks. The dishwasher grabbed the sticky glasses on reflex and grinned with crooked teeth hopefully. Meg simpered a grin at him and peered back out front. She had ten minutes to her shift and Big Rick was usually lenient if the crowd was thinning. There were five tightly knit groups crowded in their own worlds, sipping and laughing as the other waitresses alighted around them. Kyohei sat alone, not even eyeing the business women. Meg lowered the brim of her hat and against the swinging door, appearing beside Rick behind the bar.

The massive man was making a martini with methodical precision, so intent he didn't seem to have noticed her. When Meg was about to touch his elbow, his beard pulled and lips parted as Rick cleared his throat.

"If you wanna take off, go ahead, Meg."

Meg grinned. "Thanks, Big Rick. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he grunted. "Be careful, Meg."

Meg waved a hand. She didn't read the news much so had idea as to his concern. She went to the back, pulling off her cowboy hat. She opted not to change into her jeans again, wanting to get out as quick as possible. So she just pulled her sweater and coat on over her skimpy top. Meg ruffled her long hair and picked up her purse.

It pained her to see Kyohei's eyes light up at her when she approached his table. She hoped she wouldn't have to let him down. Meg smiled and gestured to his glass. "You done with that beer?"

"Yeah, I'm ready!" Kyohei pushed it aside and stood up, adjusting his shoulder bag.

"Good, let's go. Early start and all," Meg said, trying not to yawn. She zipped up her coat and involuntarily leaned into Kyohei's slight shoulder as the cold hit them. Her teeth clacked. Kyohei shivered noticeably but smiled over the collar of his coat.

"It's great we see each other so often in the day. First job together and down the street on the next. That's a great coincidence," Kyohei began carefully. Meg felt her heart sinking despite herself. Kyohei had had plenty of time to formulate his speech while she worked, and she had a feeling he'd been running it through his head for days now.

Fuck.

"It's not too often you can work with a friend," Meg agreed. Kyohei coughed.

"Yeah… well, I'd been meaning to ask you…"

Oh great, here it comes. Meg turned to Kyohei as they walked along, brow furrowed. "Hey, Kyo, I don't think…."

"How much is your rent?"

"HUH?" Okay, that wasn't the next thing Meg expected from his mouth.

"How much is your rent? Because, well, I figure….if we shared it….we both wouldn't have to work two jobs!" A flush stained Kyohei's cheeks at his proclamation. "I…I don't mean we should…but we should help each other out!"

"Oh, Kyo…" Meg smiled. He wasn't asking her out or implying more, at least not directly. He thought patience would win her to him and while he was a nice guy, she didn't agree with the sentiment. But sharing an apartment WOULD help their finances… "Maybe we should! Maybe we…"

"Alright, Meg!" Kyohei smiled, pleased she was excited for the idea. "Is your place big enough, or do you want to look at mine?"

"I don't know, let's just…"

"Hey, baby," a voice called out. The two turned involuntarily and Meg's eyes narrowed. The two men were heavily padded down in layers from the winter cold, but their scarves were pulled low and greasy smiles stretched their thin lips.

"Let's just go, Kyohei," Meg urged, taking his arm. For the moment, the image sufficed; they were going out, if not together and Kyohei slung his other arm around her shoulder and hurried her along.

The men followed though, and Meg's heart sank as her stocking legs burned under their eyes. Why didn't she just get changed? What was she, suicidal?

"What'll we do, Kyo?" she hissed. A line of sweat trailed Kyohei's cheek and his lips were set in a thin line.

"We'll get out of here, Meg…. Just run!" he said. He and Meg hauled ass down the street and the clacking of footsteps intensified behind them. Kyohei felt slivers of fear; he hadn't been in a fight since high school and he wasn't looking forward to it!

The men caught up with them and laughed as they blocked their path.

"What's the big hurry? You both really outta just stay away…"

Meg and Kyohei shrank back against each other. "Don't you hurt her!" he tried to sound macho but his voice squeaked. Meg squeezed his thin arm, wishing she had the power to protect him. He was going to be beaten hard for her sake and she didn't want that!

"I don't think you've got the right idea, fellas. I mean, we're in the middle of the street and there are people around. Why don't you….ow!" Meg's arm was grasped by one of the men and fear rippled down her limb. "Help! Help! Somebody!"

"Son of a bitch!" Kyohei grabbed at the other man, not even daring to believe the spurt of bravado he displayed. The man was taller and heavier though and he was grabbed up by the neck and choked. Kyohei's bulging eyes blurrily made out Meg fighting the other man. He was hurting her!

Desperately, he tried to suck in breath to scream for aide. "Help! Huh…..heee…"

*

8

8

8

"So you've not been attacked? No one's come after you?" Leo leaned back in his chair, his long coat tossed carelessly over the back. He was dressed in a secondhand suit and tie, fitting his rank of plainclothes detective. He had loosened his tie and rolled his shirt sleeves up to the elbow, relaxing with an old friend outside of work. Work dictated he had to still ask about any contacts with Bai Lan. Jo shook her head. She was still dressed casually in jeans, red leather jacket and work boots. Django was parked outside against the restaurant.

"No one's been able to track me, Leo. You should really thank your lady friend for that," she murmured. Leo gawked, his cheeks stained red beneath the tufts of his beard. He coughed and waved chopsticks in the air.

"Your lady friend too! But she is MY lady, only," Leo grinned and took a mouthful of noodles and slurped. The heat from the bowl steamed his glasses over. Jo lowered her red eyes and carefully ate her own mouthful of noodles. The two finished and drank down their beers as one unit. Jo wasn't a fan of the alcohol, but Leo was an old hand at inebriation. She drank with him to be sociable, though didn't pursue it much on her own. Her old line of work required she be deadly with her precision in battle.

Old habits really died hard.

"When I got out, I meant it. I wish your department would see it that way," Jo said. Leo shrugged.

"I'm doing the best I can with my men, but only I seem to understand your situation as your liaison," Leo wiped his mouth with the back of one hairy wrist. "You know that Sei's worried 'bout ya. If you need any help, you can ask me too. I'm not just a cop, I'm your friend."

"Thanks, Leo," Jo gave a wan smile and looked down at the warm mist steaming from her noodle bowl. Lowering her face, she was ready to succumb to tasty heat once more but slight sounds were bothering the peripheral of her hearing. Leo's mouth was moving, but she was trying to hear the scuffling sounds coming from the street outside the noodle house.

"What the?..."

"I was saying that…"

"Not you." Jo said curtly and stood abruptly. Leo gaped as her head swiveled like a bird of prey, honing in on some unseen danger he hadn't taken note of. Suddenly she took off running for the door, the open ends of her red coat flowing around her like angel's wings. A line of noodles slid out of his gaping mouth and Leo threw down some bills, grabbing up his coat.

"Jo, wait!"

Jo was already in the streets, surveying the situation. Two thugs, she could handle that. Her left arm was beginning to throb as she noted the civilians in the way. One young man, half strangled and fainted on the sidewalk. And one girl who….she knew.

"MEG!" Jo's mind screamed and she barreled forward into the heavyset man holding onto her. He had torn her sweater half off and her face was red from screaming, as well as from him hitting her. The thing she noted as her hands ripped the man toward her, were blue startled eyes.

"Halt, you're under arrest!" she heard Leo yelling behind her. He was busy scuffling with the other man, saving the boy from further attack. She heard the clink of handcuffs as her fist drew back and landed squarely into Meg's attacker's face. Again. And again. She pummeled him, half taking his head off. Red tinged her vision as she barely made out Meg's choking gasps from the ground. Bastard!

"Jo! That's enough! Jo!" Leo was screaming and Meg gaped up at the fire clouding Jo's eyes. The man was out, his face puffed up twice its normal size. She held him up by the collar with one fist and slammed her other into his nose again and again and again… Her red eyes flicked to Django down the sidewalk. Her weapons were there, if she reached for them….

"Jo!..." Meg couldn't believe she was here….and she just took out that guy like he was a toothpick! Her head swiveled to Kyohei unconscious on the sidewalk. A bearded policeman was kneeling over him, while talking into a cellphone. "Kyo!"

Jo huffed and dropped the pulpified man, desert eagles forgotten. She knelt down and helped Meg to her feet. "Can you stand? Are you alright?"

Meg's eyes welled with tears and she nodded. "Jo…you saved me!" a happy smile pulled her lips and she resisted the urge to throw herself into the woman's arms. Relieved aloofness welled in the red orbs and she seemed to be smiling though her lips didn't move at all.

"What are you doing out here this time of night, Meg? You and your friend got into trouble fast," Jo murmured.

"Just a couple of thugs. You managed to stop an attack or mugging, so good job. I keep telling you, you should work for the force!" Leo held the arm of his handcuffed perpetrator. "Hey, quit fussing, big fella. You know you did wrong!"

"What the hell did she do to my friend? Ernie! Hey, man, wake up!" the heavyset man pursed his lips, his eyes angry. "She a cop? Cause that's excessive use of force, man!"

"Yeah, tell it to my agent," Jo shrugged. She took her red coat off and draped it over Meg's slim shoulders. "Leo, you got this?"

The roar of police sirens approaching brought a grin to the detective's face. "Course I do. These dirt bags are going to jail. And an ambulance is on the way for this young man."

Meg bit her lip as she looked down at Kyohei's small form. "I should go with him, and make sure he's okay. He tried to protect me!"

'He didn't do too good of a job,' Jo thought but held it to herself. Sei had told her more than once to taste her words before speaking them, to make sure they were palatable. And she had made more than one person cry with her callous words. Jo nodded and waited for the ambulance with her.

A quick glance at her watch told her it was past 1 am. They all had to work the next morning but Jo was willing to bet this was a legitimate call-in.

8

8

8

8

"Your friend has some scrapes and bruises, but I fear he's had a concussion. So we'll want to hold him for observation," the old doctor read off his medical ledger. Meg nodded and patted Kyohei's arm. The young man's head was bandaged and bruises were coming up dark and ugly on his face and neck. Her face felt hot from the bruises that were cropping up as well, but he was far worse off.

"Thanks for coming with me, Meg. I'm….I'm so sorry," Kyohei closed his eyes in shame.

Meg smiled and nudged his bare arm. "What are you talking about? You did great. We just had a little help from Jo, is all."

Kyohei looked down the length of his hospital bed to the lounging warrior woman. Even apparently at rest, she seemed tensed for battle or flight. Her large red leather coat was draped over Meg's shoulders and she looked to be holding onto it after losing her own coat in the fight. Slim arms corded with lithe muscles were crossed and Jo gazed seriously at Kyohei with piercing red eyes. The young man tried not to shiver.

"My thanks to you, Jo! I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there…." Actually he had a good idea, but it was best not to dwell on it. "Thank you so much…."

Jo twitched at the compliment and shrugged. "Don't mention it…." Sei had told her to take praise in stride as she did a lot of good for some people. It still made her feel alien and unknowing. She fidgeted slightly.

Kyohei grimaced and touched his bandaged head. "I guess I gotta tell my mother we were mugged and I'm in the hospital. She'll LOVE that."

Meg clicked his cell open. "Do you want me to call her for you?"

"No, I got it…." Kyohei took his cell from her and regarded Jo. An untouched paper cup of coffee from a machine sat untouched by her elbow and she seemed to still be waiting for something. "Are you two going to take off? And I'm calling out of work. You should do the same if you don't want to work without sleep!"

Meg groaned. "I almost forgot." The clock on wall inside the room proclaimed 3 am and she had less than three hours to get all the way home and sleep and get up again. "Screw that! I might as well risk the backlash of calling in. There's no way I'm pulling an all-nighter!"

Jo shifted in her chair. "The trains are closed, Meg. You need a ride home don't you?"

"Uh…" Meg watched Jo with slow interest. "Uh, yeah…. Your bike, right?"

"You got it," Jo murmured. She watched a slow smile light Meg's bruised face and she felt slow anticipation pull her limbs. So calling out of work was in order. What would fill the hours of their day off? And was Meg involuntarily inviting her over as well?

'Sei, you always did want me to come out to other people,' Jo thought. She and Meg left Kyohei and walked the long bright halls to the exit of the hospital. Men and women in scrubs and sneakers jogged back and forth under different orders, stethoscopes swinging from their necks.

Outside, a new yellow ticket lay claim to Django's handlebars. Meg shook her head at the sight.

"The hospital lets their security write tickets? Man, this world's going to hell in a handbasket," she lamented. "Sorry 'bout that, Jo."

Jo picked up the brightly colored ticket and half-read the warning. She crumbled it and stuffed the paper into her jeans pocket. "Don't worry, I have a way of dealing with these." She slung a leg over Django's seat and offered her crimson red helmet to Meg.

Meg, draped in her leather coat, gaped at the offering. "What about you? Won't you need protection?"

Jo shook her head, pulling the long sleeves of her sweatshirt down over her corded forearms. "I'm well protected. Don't worry about it."

A faint etching of red ink flared and was covered. Meg blinked, then trailed her eyes up to Jo's eyes. She had the feeling there was more to this woman than she could even guess.

"Okay, then…" Meg swung her hair back and pulled the helmet down over her face, adjusting the visor. "I live over at 12th street, past the circle," she directed. Tentively, Meg swung a leg on the seat and balanced behind Jo, long legs dangling down.

Jo pulled her hands to her slim waist and patted them. "Hold on. Unless you want to fall," she slightly taunted. She could feel Meg shifting forward on the seat behind her. Her stockings nudged up against Jo's jean-clad thighs from behind. A slow warmth pulsed through Jo's groin. She smiled slightly, fingers idly rubbing Django's handlebars.

"Ready?" she called back. Meg's answer was to grasp the waist of her shirt with shaking fists.

"Y'yeah!" she called, answer muffled from the helmet. Jo turned the key and revved Django's engine. A scream trailed down the street as Jo sped away, tires and girl whining.

End for now

Penpaninu 11/26/11


	3. Meg's Place

Author's Disclaimer: Don't own Burst Angel, don't own, don't own :P Enjoy though!

Author's note: The truer writing comes from describing surroundings, feelings and envisions sights with words alone. I love to write. I hope this chapter comes out as I picture it! Dedicated to my wifey Inuyskye. Enjoy!

"Working the Grind"

Chapter three "Meg's Place"

"So…you wanna come up?" Meg had asked maybe five minutes ago, heart pounding from Jo's breakneck race on her bike. Meg had clung on, thinking another accident was in the works and had screamed her heart out. The warning shrieks had no effect. It made Jo speed up all the more!

Jo, ruffling her errant silver hair into manageable tangles, regarded her with deep red eyes. "Yeah… " she had murmured, propping Django on the sidewalk. Clasping her helmet under one arm, she resembled an urban samurai more than anything. Meg had unlocked the buildings outer door, going through her jumble of keys capped by chibi keychains with nervousness. Jo had raised an eyebrow, amused at her lack of dexterity.

Now they were outside her apartment door and Jo waited, cool as ever as Meg wrestled with her door. "Dammit…shit! Sorry," she apologized. Jo merely shrugged and waited.

Meg got the idea she was always this quiet. But her presence was warming all the same. Okay, here we go…. "Yes!" her worrisome door finally cracked its lock open and swung open. Turning, Meg etched an errant grin.

"Ready?" she asked. Jo nodded and pushed off the wall. Once inside, normal routine was out the door with the attractive woman on her heels. Meg turned and reached past Jo to shut and lock her door, cheeks ablaze at the closeness to someone else. Turning in her small entry hallway, things that would not have come to her notice blazed to full attention now. What was that small odor coming from her kitchen trash can? Had she REALLY forgotten to take the trash out this morning?... And a stray sock and bra were lying outside the bathroom. Why was she so messy?

"Uhm…" Meg kicked the sock and bra aside with her stocking foot. "Yeah… do you want something to drink?"

"Whatever's good… " Jo murmured, looking around. She espied an open door in the hallway that must lead to Meg's bedroom and smiled when she caught a whiff of Meg's perfume coming from her area of respite. It smelled a lot better than what was coming from the kitchen.

"Uhm…." Meg slowly walked into her bedroom, cheeks red as she turned, unable to find a suitable piece of furniture to offer Jo to sit on. The carpet or the mattress would have to do. And the mattress still had her ruined sheets from last night on them! She balled up the reddened sheets and tossed it into her closet, blushing. Then she took off Jo's red coat and handed it back. "Here."

Jo accepted the coat and fingered the torn shoulder of Meg's sweater. "You lost your coat back there. Do you have another?"

Meg nodded, hoisting the ruined material around her collar. The edges of her bra poked into view. "Yeah… well, let me get you a drink."

Jo sat down cross-legged and toed her work boots off. Her white cotton socks belied her image of otherworldliness. "Meg. Don't worry so much. Just do what you normally would if I weren't here."

Meg wanted to laugh. She would have eaten a slice of leftover pizza in bed while watching an old 80's flick. She would have looked at pictures of puppies or kitties in a veterinarian's magazine and wishing she had the room and time for one. It had been awhile since she had entertained anyone. But she could warm up to it.

"You got it." Meg turned her back and grinned as she pulled the ruined sweater over her head, revealing creamy white skin. Her red hair swung loosely over her back and she felt Jo's eyes pierce her flesh. Her jean skirt went next, pooling down around her feet. Meg opted to leave her yellow stockings on and before she could feel too risqué, reached for her fluffy pink bathrobe. Turning, she tied a knot in the sash, closing her skin off from Jo and smiled down at her.

"You don't have to sit on the floor you know," she urged and sauntered out of the room. Jo scratched her cheek, her mind feeling hazy. She had seen many girls unrobed before, and Sei practically naked, so this was nothing new. She folded her red coat and laid it carefully on the faded carpet. Hearing clinking and rummaging in the kitchen, Jo turned and picked up Meg's pillow. Her perfume was very predominating there and she inhaled slightly.

In the kitchen, Meg was having a personal crisis. Half a jar of pickles and milk gone bad had greeted her when she opened the fridge, of course, grocery shopping had been forgotten. She had meant to get a few things that night….but as usual, something had come up! Cursing in her head, Meg opened cupboards looking for clean glasses. She located two cans of diet coke in the lower cupboard and rescued them. Crawling on her knees, she poked further into the low space and exclaimed when her fingers bumped glass. Crawling backward, she was pleased to hear liquid sloshing in the bottle. Geese in flight decorated the label and Meg grinned.

Vodka and diet. It wasn't fancy, but it would do for now. Standing, Meg opened the freezer door and worked a handful of ice cubes out of the ice tray and plunked them in the glasses.

"Here you are, Jo!" Meg called and walked into the bedroom. Jo dropped her pillow and watched Meg's robe sashay over her curves. A moment of trepidation filled her.

"What is this?" she asked quietly, peering into the dark liquid. Meg plopped down on the naked mattress, her robe bannering around her stockings.

"Vodka and diet coke. It's pretty good," she urged and took a long sip. Jo felt the bubbles going to her nose and tried not to hiccup. She had had a beer with Leo earlier and didn't like to feel close to inebriation.

She was never on top of her game when drunk.

"Uhm… okay," Jo took a careful sip,and coughed hard. Meg leaned against her pillow and regarded her curiously.

"I would have thought you'd have a handle on your drinking," she said curiously. Jo regarded her with thoughtful eyes.

"Yeah, well…. At my old job, I had to be sharp," Jo said. She took a small sip.

"Where'd you use to work?" Meg asked curiously. She tossed her long hair over her shoulder. "It has to be more interesting than jockeying a register."

Jo set the glass carefully on the carpet and tugged her sweatshirt off revealing a small tank top. Meg's eyes lit up at the lines of her abs revealed before Jo pushed her white tank down. She wasn't wearing a bra. It wasn't that her breasts were too small, she was just all packed into a wiry frame. With just her jeans and socks on, she looked quite comfortable. A large tribal tattoo twined down Jo's shoulder and arm, ending at her wrist. That was the pattern Meg had noted when she had gotten on Jo's bike. The inked design looked so intricate; the lines seemed to writhe beneath the dim light. She noted it had to be the red outline. It played tricks on the eyes…

"Uhm….can't say," Jo resolved to keep her tongue tight about Bai Lan. "What about you? You always run into trouble outside bars?"

"I wasn't just running into trouble, I was working. Kyohei and I work at two of those bars at night," Meg retorted. She took another sip. Jo remembered the amount in the bank account Sei had set up for her. A steady amount of zero's meant nothing to her but that Sei wanted her to be well off. She had the feeling Meg's account had nowhere near that amount.

"So you and Kyohei were banking on no one wanting to attack you guys?" Jo wondered. She reached a long finger to trail along the bruise on Meg's cheek. Meg blushed and looked away. It hurt a little and she gently nudged Jo's hand from her face.

"What am I going to do, not work? I wouldn't be able to live then. It's not much," Meg gestured to her bedroom walls. The punk rock girl on the poster seemed to leer down at them. "But it's mine. And I wanted to thank you for the ride home."

Jo closed her eyes, feeling tired. "It's no problem. Sorry…but can I close my eyes a minute? Drinking always gets to me."

Meg nodded, accepting the glass from Jo's slack hand. "Come on, you can sleep on my chair." She had a beat-up lazy-boy recliner in the small space between the entry hallway and kitchen that constituted as a "living room." The chair and a small end table took up the entire space. She watched Jo sprawl in the chair and push her feet out. Rummaging through her linen closet, Meg pushed aside random stuffed animals and two boxes before she found the odd spare blanket. It was a mismatched quilt that was frayed on the edge.

Jo accepted it with a quiet smile however. "See you …" she murmured and closed her eyes. Meg tiptoed back into her room and eased her door closed halfway. Through the crack, she could make out the red lines of Jo's tattoo. Her hand clenched the arm of the chair, and the ends of the design writhed with the movement. Then the girl was still.

Now that her guest was well and truly out, she found she couldn't really go about her nightly routine at all. It was so late, and she was usually asleep by this time. But the attack and trip to the hospital had her wired. Meg felt she could run a mile right now. But she had no outlet to release.

Jo was sleeping soundly. Peeking back out into the hallway, the light above the kitchen stove cast a dim yellow glow over her vulnerable features. Meg got the feeling that Jo was never truly still unless she WAS sleeping. She gently closed the door to her room and got undressed for a shower. She tried not to bump anything or make excess noise unlike when she was alone. The sound of the shower sounded too loud to her ears. After, wiping steam from the mirror, she shrugged back into her robe and rummaged through her toiletries.

Tiptoeing to her room, Meg eased out of her robe and into bed. She remade her bed and puzzled over her dvd cases. Finally selecting "The Matrix Reloaded", she popped it in and kept the volume at a steady five in numbering lest she wake her guest.

With the protagonists flying about her screen dressed to the nines in black leather and shades, Meg wound down with a cat supply magazine and poured over the kittens posing with catnip or scratching pads. It was only when Neo was starting to get it on with Trinity that her eyes finally closed.

8

8

8

8

Meg was having a bad dream when sudden cold seeping through her toes made her eyes snap open. Her blanket and sheet had been kicked off in her dreams and her bare feet twitched in the icy cold. Meg shivered and rubbed them, then got up and pulled her bathrobe on over her Disney shirt. Her tv wound over the movie menu screen over and over. Meg clicked the tv off.

Walking through the entryway toward the kitchen, Meg glanced at the deadbolt and blanched.

Her front door was unlocked. It could only be locked from the inside with the chain, or outside with the key, and she always locked up. You never could be too careful these days. But seeing the chain hanging limply put a dread through her. What if someone was IN her place?...

The door nudged open and Meg yelped, jumping back toward the recliner. The quilt lay strewn over the edge, but was otherwise empty. Wait a minute…

When Jo's silver head peeped through, Meg relaxed. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

Jo didn't seem too surprised to see her up. Her red eyes pierced Meg's. "Well it's 8 in the morning and I already called in. Seeing is you can't have a breakfast of pickles and rotten milk, I got us something."

A steaming bag of containers swung from Jo's hand and Meg smiled.

"That's great! Go on ahead, let me call work real quick," she offered. As Jo set the containers on the small table and hunted for two plates, Meg dialed the grocery store and harangued her way through a call-in.

"Yeah, I'm sick. Yeah, it's the same thing Kyohei had! Well, getting hit in the face will do that to you…. Yes, we were both at the hospital last night! He's still there and I was there 'til 3. Please, just let me use a sick day! Jo called in too?" Meg smirked, peeking out her bedroom door toward the kitchen. "Wow, what a drag. Well, see you tomorrow!"

Hanging up, Meg sauntered back out in her bathrobe and jammies. Jo slung her coat off and settled back in her tank and jeans. She handed Meg a steaming paper cup of coffee. Meg took the lid off and emptied three splenda packets into the frothy liquid.

"Work's having a cow about all three of us being out. So what did you have planned on a day off?" Meg asked. She ran a hand through her tangled red hair, trying to get the kinks out while pretending to be casual about it.

"I was going to meet up with an old friend, but that can wait 'til we've gone out. We should have lunch," Jo murmured. Meg laughed.

"But we're having breakfast now," she teased. A date, huh? Jo seemed to be going in reverse, breakfast before sleeping together, but she could work with that. The day's sunlight drifted through the window in the kitchen and made Jo's hair translucent. Meg's eyes went back to her naked forearm and gestured with a plastic fork.

"Where'd you get that wicked tattoo done at?" she inquired around a mouthful of eggs. Jo gazed down with fondness at the red and black lines etched through her flesh.

"Can't say. But I always wanted one of these done," Jo shrugged. Meg laughed.

"Tell me about it. But I was drunk when I got mine done," she said and pulled up the hem of her bathrobe. Jo raised an eyebrow at the pudgy rainbow on Meg's knee.

"That's…..something," she gave. Meg shrugged.

"I know, it sucks, but at least I can hide it. Yours is so cool, you should show it off more," she said. Jo plucked at the tip of the design. Through the bright sunlight, her fingertips seemed to peel the edges straight up. Meg blinked.

"I wouldn't say that exactly." It was a definite symbol that was well known through the rivaling Chinese syndicates, it was best to keep it hidden now that she was out of the gang. "I really ought to keep it covered."

"But why? I like it," Meg said. She closed her Styrofoam box and sipped more coffee.

Jo smiled slightly watching her. "Just believe me it's probably best."

"Well, I gotta get dressed. Did you want to use my shower?" Meg offered. Jo shook her head.

"Thank you Meg…." She couldn't help watch the redhead gather the dishes and flow toward the back of the apartment.

8

8

8

8

8

Meg's jaw dropped at the opulence of the restaurant Jo walked her into and her head swung from side to side like a doll's. The intricate scrollwork of the entryway, the crisp uniforms of the waiters… tugging at Jo's coat sleeve, she whispered a terse warning.

"Are you sure….you can afford this?" Numbers flashed through Meg's head as she wondered what the end bill would be. "You don't have to treat me…."

Jo smiled at the nervous girl. "Don't worry. I got it covered." Steering Meg to a table, she made sure she sit. "Now pick a drink."

Meg scanned the first page of the menu, a list of expensive wines the thought made her sweat a little. "I don't know, Jo…. What do you think?" She felt so out of place, her plain jean skirt and blouse, even the expert make-up she'd put on….

Jo selected a vintage she only knew about thanks to Sei and ordered. The waiter bowed and pranced away. If she were straight, Meg would have admired his pert backside.

But she was watching Jo, in her casual attire and aloof expression. She had the same job as her, right? Where was all this money coming from? Jo's eyes gleamed as she looked into Meg's wide orbs.

"What's wrong, Meg?" she wondered. Meg shrugged.

"Your bike, your pick of eats, you'd almost think you had it made," Meg made out. She glanced at the two goblets the waiter brought them and picked up her glass. Red liquid sloshed carefully. She took a small sip and noted that Jo didn't touch hers. "And you know your wine without wanting to drink any. Why is that?"

Jo watched Meg curiously. "Boy, aren't you full of questions."

"I was just asking…."

"Jo!" a rich feminine voice called out. Jo turned her head and bobbing breasts half clad in a white top filled her vision. They caught everyone's attention really and the male population of the restaurant turned to watch the older woman saunter up to their table.

"Sei," Jo said carefully. She stood to greet the Chinese woman and Sei hugged her arm.

Jo regarded her without expression and looked to Meg. "Meg, this is Sei, my ….my friend. " Old gang boss was what she was thinking, but best to put that aside.

Meg's eyes couldn't help trailing her eyes to Sei's cleavage despite herself. But the closeness this woman portrayed made her edgy. Jo looked to be at ease with her and the woman obviously liked her. Her stomach dropped as she wondered what their relationship WAS exactly.

"Hi, nice to…meet you," Meg said, offering her hand. Sei shook her hand briskly and gestured to the other chair at the table.

"May I?" she asked.

Meg sighed. "Go ahead."

Sei sat down and Jo lounged back in her seat. "Jo, wine? I thought you didn't drink much."

Jo's eyes flicked to Meg. "I was giving it a try."

Meg looked between the two women and set her goblet down shakily. "So, you know Jo, Miss Sei?" From where, she wanted to ask. The rich clothing, the perfect hair, and pick of wine vintage; it could only mean one thing.

'Great, Jo has a sugar mama.'

Sei smiled serenely to Meg, not even guessing as to her inner turmoil. "She used to work a few errands for me. And Jo is the best."

Jo shrugged, feeling embarrassed. And Meg wouldn't meet her eyes. Great, her overly vivacious boss gave the wrong impression again. She could feel the redhead shifting position so as not to look directly at both of them and her gut burned. Meg might not be a delicate flower, but she seemed to be one that needed taking care of. And while Jo was always coming to other's rescue, involuntarily, she aided those who needed it.

Meg just happened to be one of the only ones who made her watch her again and again with merely a toss of her head or a flash of her grin. And while she cared about Sei's well-being, and knew the feeling was mutual, she couldn't help feeling the wrong impression was being given off.

And yet again, with Sei's next words: "Jo, how's the apartment I got for you holding up? Do you need anything at all?"

'FUCK, SEI. '

Meg tried not to breathe too hard and took another small sip of wine. 'I knew it! Sugar mama…'

"Uhm…" Jo flicked her eyes to Sei and begged with the deep red orbs. "It's fine…more than enough. I would be happy with less."

Like a person in touch with their surroundings. Like Meg and her small apartment…. Jo looked back towards the redhead and smiled slightly. Meg looked uncomfortable.

"It's the least I could do, Jo," Sei said warmly and looked over the menu briefly. "Shall we, ladies?"

Meg's heart wasn't into it, especially as she struggled through the French items. "After you..."

Sei signaled for a young waiter and expertly ordered. Meg didn't know French, but she'd be willing her dialect was perfect. Jo merely sat waiting as ever.

8

8

8

8

As the meal wound down, Jo had the feeling she'd done something wrong even though she was certain she hadn't. She'd been meaning to meet up with Sei today anyway, so this was really a coincidence. But Meg seemed to get the wrong idea.

The hug Sei gave her after lunch put the nail into _that_ coffin. Outside, Meg stiffly held onto Jo's waist and looked at the cars and scenery passing with little interest.

Jo kicked the front wheel off the pavement and was rewarded with a scream. Meg admitted, Jo made her blood rush and sometimes not in the good way! But she was always interesting.

The thought of going back to her apartment made her feel low. She had nothing interesting to offer Jo in return.

Outside her building, Jo propped the bike up with her legs and accepted her helmet from Meg. The redhead was looking down, anywhere but at her.

Jo touched her arm. Meg lifted her head. "Are you going to work at your bar tonight?" she asked quietly.

Meg nodded. "If I feel like it. Big Rick is understanding about hours and really, we make our own time if we want it. I just don't feel up to it…"

Jo's eyes seared the bruises on Meg's face and she nodded. "I'll see you at work tomorrow, if you're going…."

Meg nodded. An evening of watching "Some Kind of Wonderful" was in order, and maybe scrubbing out her fridge. Oh yeah, romance in the makings. And she'd flubbed her lunch date with Jo, so she wouldn't want to see her in private again.

When Jo clasped her hands, she felt the warmth rush all the way through her core. Damn! Her fingers were so strong and warm…

"Bye, Meg," she said quietly. Meg's heart pounded.

"Bye, Jo. Drive safely!"

Jo slid her helmet on and revved Django's engine. Meg stayed on the sidewalk, watching her peel rubber. The good feeling Jo had bestowed on her faded slightly as her cell rang. Meg unlocked the building's outer door and slid the phone to her ear.

"Kyohei! Are you home yet? Good, they gave you meds. I'm okay! Jo drove me home. Actually, I called out and we had lunch…"

"Meg! I never thought you would!..." Kyohei teased. Meg walked up the flights of stairs and giggled nervously.

"No, that's not what happened. She had one drink and passed out in my armchair. Kyohei, I need to talk to you about her…"

"What'd she do? Steal your corny Brat Pack dvd's?" Kyohei ribbed her again.

Meg sighed and got to her door and wrestled with her jangle of keys." NO. But when we were at the restaurant, her friend met us there. A really hot, REALLY curvy older woman! And I think she bought Jo her apartment!"

"WHAT!" Kyohei couldn't believe it. From the looks of their interaction in his hospital room, he'd have thought they'd be in bed together already! His heart panged for his friend….Meg did not need this! "Is she her lover?"

"I don't know…but I think she's her sugar mama!"

End for now

End note: heeeeh hehehe a funny note to end on :P Let the misunderstandings fly!

Penpaninu 11/28/11


	4. Misunderstandings and Consolations

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Burst angel, don't own it, don't own! I just make stories with the characters for no profit :P

Author's Note: I can visually see the scenery in my head and try to make it real for you.

"Working the Grind"

Chapter four "Misunderstandings and Consolations"

"Come on, Meg," Kyohei pleaded over the phone. "Just because she has an attractive friend doesn't mean she's her sugar mama!"

"You didn't see her," Meg complained. She slid the chain through her lock and kicked her sneakers off glumly. In her socks, she padded to the kitchen and turned on a light. The fluorescent flickered and buzzed to life. Meg sighed over the small space and looked under the sink to the trash can. "She was so hot and huge, and where is that smell coming from?"

"She was huge?" Kyohei reiterated and looked at his medication bottle. He flopped onto his bed and leaned against his pillows.

Meg shook her head and grimaced, sitting back on her haunches. "I mean, not fat, just… her knockers were huge."

Kyohei tried not giggle. This woman was competition for Jo, after all! "You're…kidding!"

Meg groaned. "No. And worse, Jo looked so uncomfortable when she came up. Like she was supposed to be a secret!"

"Aw, Meg," Kyohei commiserated. He got up and padded to the kitchen and idly filled a glass with water while Meg mewled a bit in frustration.

"Yeah! And she asks Jo how 'her apartment is.' Like she should know how it's like!"Meg bitched. And looked in the fridge, groaned and closed the door. "You're not working the bar tonight either?"

"No,"Kyohei said. "My head still hurts a little. I got some pills for it."

"Guess we're both going to the grocery store tomorrow," Meg lamented. "One day off is plenty." Her bladder seized and Meg crossed her legs, hopping across the linoleum floor. She had to get off the phone soon so she could pee and check her flow.

"Yeah, guess so," Kyohei agreed. "I'm trying a new recipe tonight, do you want me to bring you a dish tomorrow?"

Meg smiled. "That'd be great, Kyo." He always knew how to cheer her up when she was down. "Thanks…"

"Don't mention it. Now don't worry about Jo. We'll figure something out."

Meg clicked her phone shut and padded to her bedroom with a plate of leftovers. She sat gingerly on the edge of her mattress, and tossed her pillows everywhere. Setting the plate on the carpet, she flopped on her back and exhaled noisily.

Try as she might, she couldn't get serious red eyes out of her mind. Suddenly, the thought of working near the silver-haired woman wasn't sounding so attractive.

8

8

Meg began her shift the next day with trepidation. She didn't want to see or hear Jo and that could be impossible if she were near. Her cramps were better and she had only needed to take five Hershey kisses with her. Kyohei had indeed presented her with a Tupperware container of homemade pad thai noodles and even as Meg thanked him and set it away in the break room, she had been on the lookout for Jo.

Kyohei noted her hesitance as they took their tills and kept up a string of conversation Meg was grateful for. They went through a few customers in a flash of beeping items and plastic bags. Meg was almost at ease. Her smile came easier and her words were unhurried. When a bitch of a harridan complained about the price of rutabaga, she merely smiled and shrugged it off.

Meg was just starting to relax and willing to ask Kyohei to go on break first when a figure stopped in her peripheral vision. She turned slowly and noted a work boot propped up on a cart laden with boxes. Slowly her eyes traveled up the lithe figure and stopped at the smooth pale face.

"It's good to see you, Meg," Jo said smoothly. Meg felt a flutter in her stomach and leaned on her register stand. Behind her, Kyohei's eyebrow raised.

Oh shit. He hoped a confrontation wasn't about to erupt.

"Uhm.." he raised a finger behind Meg, then retracted his involvement. Meg would have to handle this on her own.

"Hi, Jo," Meg said softly, her heart thumping. Then she ironed her resolve and straightened her posture. She fiddled with her scanner and looked at Jo out of the corner of her eye.

Jo stood, propped against her cart next to Meg, watching her. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out again. Maybe for dinner."

Meg's heart leaped but she chewed on her lower lip. "I don't think so."

Jo stared at her, slight surprise on her face. This she wasn't expecting. "Why not, Meg?"

Meg glared at her over her shoulder. So she wasn't used to be told no, huh? "Because I think you have enough company without asking me for any."

There, that showed her! Kyohei leaned against his stand as Jo ran a hand through her tangled silver hair, not sure what to do. She finally pushed her cart away silently and went down an aisle to restock.

Kyohei watched her go and leaned toward the silent redhead. "Meg, are you okay?"

Meg heaved a huge sigh. "I guess so…I think so. I'm just not gonna get played by her or anyone."

"You have to do what you think is right," Kyohei agreed. "Even if she does seem to like you."

Meg felt a tingle through her spine, like something was wrong. She grimaced. "Damn straight I do! So what if she's so cool and has an awesome bike? There are other women out there!"

Kyohei nudged her and both turned to the next customers, a father and daughter. The father was busy trying to cover his child's ears with his hands. Meg sighed as they moved to Kyohei's line.

Today just wasn't her day.

o * * * *

Jo almost dropped a half-full box on her foot and juggled it to keep the cans from falling all over. Today just wasn't her day. She'd already dropped two boxes and had to collect their contents. She'd mislabeled two shelves of vegetables. The past thirty minutes had been on her hands and knees reaching for every single can of green giant greens and sweet peas so she could put the correct price on them.

After that great honor, an enormous woman had demanded she direct her to a specific item, and even though it technically wasn't part of Jo's job, she merely got up, brushed the knees of her jeans off and had guided the obese customer to her quarry. It was like leading a cow to water.

And after that monstrosity, she had gotten up a moment to ask Meg out. And she'd said no!

The very look on Meg's face broke her heart and shattered her psyche. It wasn't that she was spoiled or used to getting her way. But she thought Meg had really wanted to go out again, and see where they could go from there. She had been to her personal refuge for kami's sake; she thought Meg wanted more someday!

"Where did I go wrong?" Jo muttered. Her silver bangs hung in her eyes and she blinked and pushed them out of her vision. Reaching one hand, she grasped two cans easily in her palm and pulled them to her.

Her cell began to buzz in her pocket and Jo pushed the cart to the back room to ease it open discreetly.

"Hello?"

"Jo! How are ya, girl?" Leo's grin could be heard over the phone. Jo sighed and looked over her inventory clipboard absently.

"Not so good. I don't know what to think…."

"What's going on?"

Jo watched the back room door swing open as another clerk moved back up front. A flash of red hair could be seen briefly. Her eyes gleamed hotly.

"I asked Meg out…."

"So when should we plan the wedding?" Leo teased.

"But she said no."

"What? Why?" Leo whined. From the looks of the other night, the girl Jo had rescued was due to be swept off her feet!

"I have no idea…" Jo murmured. She watched through the storage room door as Kyohei shared a joke with Meg. Her red eyes swept down to her boots.

"Huh." Leo snorted. "Well, what happened?"

"I took her out to lunch, and then Sei showed up…"

"What!" Leo swung his legs off his desk and almost flipped his chair over. Dammit! "Sei was there?"

"Yeah…. Then she had lunch with us and it was all weird then."

Leo swore under his breath and took his glasses off. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Jo, are you stupid voluntarily?"

"Myuh?" Jo asked.

"I'll handle Sei," Leo promised. "Just keep your chin up. Or at least try not to sound so dejected with the world."

Jo sighed and hung up. Taking three more boxes, she went back to work.

o * * * *

"Meg thinks I'm seeing Jo?" Sei wondered. The voluptuous woman leaned up on her elbows on the bed, her round breasts bobbing onto the sheets. Leo sighed noisily and scratched his hairy stomach. Both were as naked as the day they were born and enjoying post-coital intimacy.

"Uhm hmm. You really ought to put those things away before you hurt someone," Leo suggested. He cupped a large breast and gently squeezed. Sei flopped on her side and adopted a contrite expression.

"Silly girl. She doesn't know how long Jo's worked for me. But I guess I'll have to straighten her out," Sei said. She pressed against Leo's chest and kissed his shoulder.

"You do that," Leo urged. "Jo really likes this girl. Meg's too much of a firecracker to just fall into her bed if she looks at her just right."

Sei nodded, thinking to herself. She made mental note to put Meg's full name into her data base and pull up her information. But for now….

"Hey!" Leo grinned when Sei crawled over his waist. Sei balanced herself up on his stomach and pouted.

"Are we going to start talking about us?" Sei asked. She began a bump and grind that made Leo stand up at attention. He watched Sei with a rapt expression. A bomb could have gone off in the room and he wouldn't have batted an eye. "Now that I have your attention…."

"What…do you want to talk…about?" he breathed. Sei leaned down slowly and nibbled on his lower lip.

"What you're going to wear when you meet Grandfather next week."

"WHAT!"

"Down, boy," Sei teased. Leo groaned and a scraped a wrist over his eyes. Sei lifted his hand.

A low groan was heard as Sei eased onto him with a soft sigh.

8

*  
>8<p>

Fuck. The car was definitely following her. Meg looked over her shoulder again as she made her trek to the bus stop. When she'd stepped onto the sidewalk, she'd immediately gotten a funny feeling. As she walked along, she'd noticed a shiny new Cadillac going at a moderate pace. While it should have passed her up by now, Meg was surprised to see it slowing to match her route.

Meg began to sweat beneath her winter coat. She read stories about kidnappings in the papers all the time. Was Kyohei going to read about her disappearance on the online news? Just when she was ready to break out into a run, the Cadillac pulled up beside her and the back window went down.

"Meg?" Sei leaned out and waved her over.

Meg gawked for a second but recovered quickly. She cautiously edged toward the humming car.

"What are you doing here?" Meg asked. She hunched into her coat as a sharp wind snapped at her.

Sei smiled kindly at her. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just wondering if you'd have a word with me?" She gestured to the backseat of the plush Cadillac. Meg glanced at the front, at the young Chinese man driving. He wore a sharp black suit and driver's cap and didn't look back at her.

Meg looked back to the expectant woman and noted with personal distaste, her elegant blouse and tight black pants. A lot of cleavage was showing and Meg sighed, feeling a personal rain cloud forming over her head.

"What would we have to talk about?" Meg wondered aloud. Sei still smiled kindly.

"Jo, of course. There's something I feel we should discuss."

Meg frowned. "I'm not interested in being anyone's play thing."

Sei raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"So if that's all, I'm going now. I have a job to get to," Meg flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Sei sighed and waved a hand. "Wait, Meg, that's not what I was going to say. Please, just get in."

Meg contemplated the sidewalk and the car. Inside the Cadillac, warmth seeped out. The icy wind tore right through her on her current route. Meg sighed and caught the door as Sei opened it.

She sat gingerly on the leather seat and swung her backpack between her feet.

"Go on," Sei said to the driver. The man nodded and turned on his turn signal. Slowly he weaved his way back into traffic.

Meg leaned back into the seat and watched Sei out of the corner of her eye. The attractive older woman clasped her hands together and smiled.

"Leo's right about one thing, you're definitely a firecracker," Sei commented. Meg raised an eyebrow.

"You know that cop Leo?" she asked. Sei smiled slyly to herself but nodded.

"We are… acquainted. But first and foremost, WE should be acquainted. And not in the way that you think," Sei said. Meg crossed her arms.

"Well, how do you know Jo?" Meg asked.

"She used to work for me," Sei admitted. It WAS the truth. Her line of work straying into gray areas was not for current ears. "And Jo was the best. I just gave her ample monetary compensation for all her hard work."

Meg slowly nodded. Her heart soared but she tried not to leap too high. "You don't have designs to keep her? For yourself?"

Sei shook her head. "I promise you, Meg, I have no interest in Jo romantically. I just want to make sure she's okay."

While a lot of questions still plagued the corners of Meg's mind, the most obvious hurtle was overcome. Sei didn't want Jo for herself, so she was free for the taking!

'Hot damn, something's finally going my way!' Meg thought. "Well, thanks for telling me yourself, Miss Sei. I was starting to wonder."

"You could have asked me yourself," Sei said. "Or Jo herself. She's as honest as they come and when she latches onto a target, nothing leaves her sight."

Meg scanned the street outside, her mood lifting. She and Sei chatted all the way to the grocery store, and she even had her driver run for coffee for them. Lifted on a java high, Meg was ready to get going to tackle her problem.

Namely when she entered the grocery store, she ignored Kyohei's hailing a greeting, and didn't go to the front room for her till. Myrtle could look for her all she wanted, but she had something to handle first…

In the storage area, Jo leaned down and lifted four boxes easily, carrying them to her cart. When she turned around, the first thing she noticed was a smiling Meg.

Jo's mind jumped, always leaping to assess movement in her proximity, but before she could react, Meg had grabbed her arm.

"Meg!" Jo made out before the redhead hugged her, leaning into her side. Jo's body flared up and her mouth went dry.

Meg looked up Jo's torso shyly and bit her lower lip. "Are you still offering that date?"

Jo nodded slowly. Her eyes gleamed.

"Good," Meg grinned. She leaned up and pecked a kiss on Jo's parted lips. "Because it just so happens that I'm free tonight….if you want to have a drink at my bar first."

Jo watched Meg with a stunned expression. Then she slowly smiled. "Good. I'd love to be served by a sexy cowgirl."

End for now

End note: This is to my wifey. I love you baby. The hopes of the season inspire this one.


	5. Crash at my pad

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to Burst Angel!

Author's Note: I worked on this a bit all week and am glad to get this up. Hope you enjoy and please, review if you have a second! Dedicated to my wifey, although she needs to learn to stop trying to chain me to write this :P Stop counting my words each day, you heffer!

"Working the Grind"

Chapter five "Crash at my pad"

Jo watched Meg move around the dim bar, easing around the laughing college boys. She evaded a groping hand with a quick sashay and whipped her cowboy hat off to whap the offending limb. The man usually laughed, but the look in Meg's eyes spoke differently. Jo's long fingers tensed on her glass and the urge to leap over the table was palpable. She did, however, settle a scathingly calm look toward the offender. The young man gulped and stared down into his drink.

Across the small round table, Kyohei shook out a couple of tablets from a medication bottle. He contemplated the beer before Jo, then sighed and took them with a perspiring glass of water. Jo took a long sip from her sweating beer stein and regarded the skinny young man.

"How's your head?" she inquired, nodding to the bottle. Kyohei read the back absently and clacked the pills inside.

"Still hurts off and on. But it'd be a whole lot worse if you hadn't shown up," Kyohei admitted easily. He glanced at Jo's corded forearm and the winding tattoo going up her arm. "Thank you."

Jo looked into his wide eyes with only a bit of surprise. "Meg was in trouble. By helping her, I helped you too."

"Even so, not a lot of people would have risked themselves. So thank you," Kyohei pressed. Jo smiled slightly.

"That's not…necessary."

"Hi you guys!" Meg plopped at a chair at their table and crossed one leg over her knee. Her jean skirt rode up a bit with the movement. "What are you talking about?"

Jo smiled and leaned toward her as Kyohei scooped his medication into his backpack. Meg still felt bad that things went down the way they did so he kept his pain from her knowledge if he could help it. He watched as the two bantered easily as if they'd known each other all their lives.

"Mainly about you," Jo said softly. "How's the work going?"

Meg looked around the crowded bar and sighed. "Pretty good, considering the men are obnoxious and all they want is things I don't want to give 'em. But sometimes they tip well and Big Rick's good to work for."

The massive man behind the bar nodded toward them and continued wiping the bar. Jo instantly had respect for him. She nodded back.

"Not too much longer to go. Are you getting hungry?" Jo asked. Meg laughed. She'd only had time to eat a few crackers on the bus with Kyohei. He had gotten off of work earlier, and had more than likely dined on a Tupperware of his own culinary talents before coming to Sexy Cowgirls. Kyohei, likewise, was starting to feel guilty about having enjoyed his pad thai.

"I could eat a horse!" Meg laughed. "Where are we going at this time of night?"

The hour was past 1 am, but in New York, time was irrelevant. The city never slept. Jo grinned. "It's a surprise. But you'll like it."

Truth be told, after getting off at the grocery store, Jo had wasted a few hours in a shopping center and had called Sei. The Chinese gang leader had suggested an upscale sushi restaurant she had used to wine and dine her 'clientele.'

_Flashback:_

Jo remembered the place well, having stood at attention behind a laughing Sei, with her desert eagles proudly displayed in silver holsters on her hips. A provocative daughter of a drug kingpin had been trying to catch her eye all evening through the sushi and sake but Jo's mind had been on business. 'Laterm pretty girl', she thought, but for now, it was get Sei in safe, and get Sei out more than safe.

After dinner, and after Sei had given the ok, Jo was ready to get on Django when a limo pulled up next to her. "Get in," the drug lord's daughter had demanded. Jo grinned and settled on the supple leather of the car's interior. Immediately the driver put up the privacy glass as the girl reached for Jo and kissed her hard.

Jo pulled the girls dress down and undid her bra to revel small breasts .As she reached for one she looked up at the girl. "Your father will kill you if he finds out what you're doing with me. I'm in Bai-lan and not to mention, I'm just a hired gun." Jo licked the nipple hard. The girl moaned. "I don't care what my father wants, and the driver works for me, not my father." Jo flashed a sly smile as she pulled the girl's panties down …

After the steamy limo ride, the driver stopped beside Django to let Jo out. The girl handed her a paper with her number. "If you ever get tired of working for Sei-san, call me." Jo simply grinned and turned to get on her bike as the limo pulled away.

_End flashback_

Jo knew the intimate setting could more than impress the redhead grinning at her. "Great. Wherever it is, I know I'll like it!"

Kyohei groaned and sipped his water. "Tell me about it, she could eat you out of house and home! Beware, Jo."

Meg stuck her tongue out at him mockingly. "Don't listen to him, Jo. I'm not that bad. I just haven't eaten since lunch!"

Jo nodded. "It's okay, Meg. We'll have a great time. Maybe you'll want to hit a club too."

Meg looked around at her surroundings and laughed. "Well, anyplace more upbeat than a bunch of guys drinking in a bar is definitely up. Sounds great!"

Jo smiled. Big Rick gestured for Meg and she got up, clasping Jo's shoulder. "Twenty more minutes to go. Big money, big money!" Jo watched as Meg poured her energy into her last few orders.

"Does she ever get tired?" Kyohei wondered. Jo remembered a disheveled Meg in her pajamas and bathrobe the night she'd slept over.

"I think so…"

8

8

8

Big Rick nudged a shot of vodka toward Meg who set down her last tray. She fisted the handful of one's off the slab and shook her head.

"I don't know, Rick… I'm riding on the back of a bike," she admitted. Rick's head swiveled toward Kyohei and Jo at their own small table and looked back toward her. He had suspected but…

"The girl?" he gruffly asked. Meg nodded. "Good."

Meg grinned and pocketed her last tip. "I'll be seeing you, Rick." Big Rick wiped out another glass and filled it with deadly precision with tequila. He took a small sip and smiled through his tangled beard.

"See you, Meg."

Meg got her backpack and coat from the back and walked back up front. Jo and Kyohei were looking at nothing in particular and Jo turned her head slowly. Her red eyes took in Meg and gleamed.

"I'm ready," Meg said unnecessarily. Kyohei swung up his backpack and nodded toward the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Meg," he said. Secretly, he wished her all the best. With a final nod to Jo, the young man walked out of the bar and toward the bus stop.

Jo swung her red coat over her shoulders and stood up. "Come on, Meg," she said. Meg followed her outside to where Django sat waiting. Jo offered her helmet to Meg and waited as she strapped it on. Shivering in the cold wind, Meg made sure her coat was zipped up and her backpack was secured. Jo tied her yellow scarf around her face and knotted it over her shoulder. Meg played with the frayed ends and giggled. Jo swung her leg over Django's seat and waited for Meg to slide on behind her.

"You okay?" she asked. Meg flipped the scarf's ends over her shoulder too; the thing was that long.

"Ready, Jo!" Meg said. Her hands settled around Jo's thin waist. Jo kicked off the sidewalk and revved Django's engine. Meg leaned into Jo's back as they sped along, whipping through and around late night cabs with ease. Jo leaned her head down and sped up.

Twenty minutes later, Jo was pulling Django to a stop outside a bright restaurant. A skinny Japanese boy was sweeping the front walk and puffing on a cigarette. Meg looked up at the characters of the restaurant's name and pulled the helmet off.

"They're still open?" she inquired. Jo nodded. She swung her yellow scarf over her shoulder and unzipped her red coat to the waist. Her black long-sleeved shirt clung to her lithe torso.

"They're open 'til quite late. And you'll love their sushi," Jo promised. Meg reached hesitantly and scraped her fingers against Jo's briefly. The two women walked up the front walk and through the boy's cloud of smoke. Meg blinked her eyes and Jo pushed the double doors open.

A stream of waitresses, even after 1 am, walked past, dressed in black skirts and white blouses. Large circular tables and smaller tables in the corners filled the cavernous room. A matronly Japanese woman trotted forward and bowed. Jo requested a private table and the two were ushered into a side chamber with three low tables. The floor was raised, so the two could remove their shoes, and the table was so low, they could sit before it directly on the mats. Meg toed her tall boots off, sitting on the raised platform.

"This is some place. I don't get to do this too often when I go out!" Meg stood her boots up and leaned back on her hands. Jo untied her black work boots and let them sit where they lay. She and Meg sat down on flat cushions, Jo trying not to raise an eyebrow as Meg tucked her legs under her with great concentration. Jo merely sat.

"What are you in the mood for, Meg?" Jo asked softly. She glanced at the alcohol listing and shook her head. She wanted to keep a clear head on Django. Meg flipped through the booze list and rubbed her stocking foot on the tatami mats.

"Just water. Oh, and this roll… and that one…"

Within fifteen minutes, the happy redhead was digging into three large wooden platters covered with various sushi rolls. The sprigs of ginger and green mounds of wasabi teased Jo's vision.

'Just water, huh?'

But Jo found herself not caring. Meg was opening up and being herself. She spread wasabi on the surface of a roll; the sliver of fresh fish quivered above the rice. Meg took a long swallow of water and laughed. She shook her long red hair and Jo smiled. Jo ran her left hand through her silver bangs and downed the square of sushi. The rich mixture of soy sauce-soaked rice, fish and wasabi penetrated her tongue and a slow smile went on in her mind.

Meg nudged Jo's arm across the table and smiled warmly. "I never would have thought to come here this time of night. I honestly thought a tv dinner at your apartment was in order!"

Jo swallowed hard and sipped her water hard to recover. "Well a trip to my apartment could be in order…."

Meg smiled shyly, her cheeks red. Oh my, It's a good thing she had tomorrow off…. "You've seen where I live…."

"Yeah…." Jo remembered waking up under an old but soft quilt, stretched out in Meg's run-down recliner and near ready to attack under a moment of complete disorientation.

"Jo, what did you do for a living?" Meg asked suddenly. Her fingers traced the greenish splotch of a healing bruise on her cheek. Her eyes lit down onto Jo's long fingers holding chopsticks easily. How easily they had lain into that large man trying to grab at her… the speed which she had gone to her knees as Jo had ripped him away was enough to scrape her flesh. Her yellow stockings hid the raw flesh on the front of her knees. Meg shifted slightly to alleviate the pressure of the scrapes against the rough tatami mats.

Jo stopped eating and watched Meg with a small surprised look on her face. Her mind raced a mile a minute; if her feet matched her mental movement, she would be halfway to France now, ocean or no ocean.

"Meg… don't you trust me?" Jo wondered. Meg shrugged but her eyes sparkled with determination.

"You're just so strong. And you worked for a beautiful woman. I've got it," Meg declared. She speared a large roll with the tip of her chopsticks and Jo raised an eyebrow; a major chopstick no-no. "You were a professional fighter or boxer and Sei-san was your manager!"

Jo's jaw dropped and she gaped at the beaming redhead. Slowly, she reeled herself in and shook her silver head. "No…. nothing like that."

"But you have to work out. Your arms are strong," Meg confessed. She had snuck a grope on the ride over, sliding one hand up Jo's waist to clasp a tricep through her coat. Hard flesh had met her questing fingers.

Jo popped another roll into her mouth and chewed softly. "Yeah…"

"So yeah, that's why I thought professional fighter. You decided to work at a grocery store because you're tired of the ring and want to pursue a normal life!" Meg went on happily, pleased with her analysis.

"Do you want more sushi, honey?" the matronly waitress slid open the door of their private chamber and bowed. Jo had to smile at her broken English. Jo ordered a few more rolls in expert Japanese. Meg snatched a few up in rapid succession. She raised an eyebrow.

"Japanese, Jo? You're just a puzzle box aren't you…"

Jo leaned back on her hands and stretched her legs out under the table. "I'm not that complicated…."

"I think you are," Meg ate too much off the ball of wasabi and stuck her tongue out. Holding her napkin up, she made a face behind the linen. "Hmm!"

"Careful, you'll get burned," Jo teased.

The lights dimmed throughout their small chamber and the atmosphere was downright cozy when the doors were slid open and their waitress returned. Meg was feeling warm and happy and she tried not to pat her belly behind the table. Crisp slices of raw fish and rice were heavy on her tongue (as well as her bout with the wasabi ball). She found herself falling into Jo's red eyes and feeling flushed all over. Jo finished off the last piece and gestured for the bill. The white receipt lay enclosed in a large black ledger with Japanese characters inscribed on the cover.

Meg stood and stretched a little. She and Jo stepped into their boots and made their way up front. Meg eyed several Japanese men in business suits lounging around the bar, waiting for the restaurant to officially close. It was 2 am and the waitresses were beginning to clean up the front tables. Meg felt a little guilty about pigging out for so long, but Jo had insisted. She hoped the sushi chef was getting off now. She had to wonder why so many business types were still out at this hour….

Outside, Jo handed her helmet back to Meg who slid it on. She zipped her jean jacket up and shivered down into the folds. Jo took her red coat off and swept it around Meg's shoulder. She waved off Meg's protests and slid onto Django's seat, waiting for thin arms to wrap around her waist.

"Home?" Jo asked, wrapping her yellow scarf around her nose and face. Meg's eyes crinkled through the visor of the helmet.

"I'd like to see yours…."

Jo's blood boiled and she grinned. Revving the engine, Django took off at a breakneck speed.

8

8

8

Meg walked beside Jo in the underground garage of her apartment building. She noted the way Jo had to put in a code to open the doors to drive down there and the security the heavy concrete gave the dungeon-like car storage. She noted how an elevator waited to take them to the floors above.

And she sure as hell noticed the thick carpet and gold-rimmed mirrors in the elevator. The elevator in her own building, when it chose to come to the ground floor, was dingy, claustrophobic and nowhere as inviting. Meg studied the carpet beneath her feet. It had to see heavy traffic all day, yet its maroon color was unsullied and bright. The building was apparently that good to have its elevator cleaned on a daily basis.

The hallway upstairs was lit by well-placed sconces along the walls. Their intimate lighting sure beat the flickering fluorescents in the lobby of her own place. Meg had the urge to tiptoe and stopped suddenly as Jo pulled out a simple key and made to open the nearest door. The door was painted black and capped with silver numbers. Number 25.

Jo coughed and turned to Meg. "Come in…."

Meg cautiously stepped in and Jo hit the lights. A vast studio apartment stretched out before them. A tidy kitchen was tucked along one wall and different arrays of furniture divided up the wide areas. Meg looked down and toed her boots off hurriedly. Cold tile made her jump a little as the temperature soaked through her thin yellow stockings.

Jo smiled to herself and walked in her black socks across the floor toward the kitchen area. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Uhm…" Meg sidled up to the kitchen island and glanced at a neatly penned note. At first her mind lurched to different scenarios until she reached the end of the elegant writing.

'Miss Jo, I cleaned up today and left you dinner for tomorrow. It is in the fridge under foil. I will be back again on Thursday. –Annette.'

"My maid," Jo explained as she watched Meg reading it. A sheepish look crossed her features. "I've never really learned how to pick up after myself."

"Oh…" Meg accepted a beer from Jo and took a pull from the bottle. She looked around the dimly lit vast space and moved forward. She was aware of Jo's eyes on her, even from a distance. Meg laughed and moved toward a corner, where a square of padding lay neatly beneath a hanging punching bag that was hooked to the ceiling. A set of gloves lay strewn around the padding as well as two sets of dumb bells. Ten and twelve pounders. That would explain Jo's lithe biceps. Meg still had to rib the silver-haired girl.

"I knew you were a fighter! Don't try and deny it," she grinned. Jo stared.

"I promise I'm not. I just…. Like to work out," she said. Meg continued around the plush studio apartment.

A low leather sofa sat in front of a corner of the studio, its back to the room. A large flat-screen tv hung on the wall before it and a low table sat sentinel beneath it. Rows of dvd cases brought Meg to attention and she raised an eyebrow. 'Biker Hell Babes?' 'Plan 9 from outer space?' 'Paranoia?' 'Drill Killer?' A smile tugged Meg's lips. So Jo was a B-movie fan? All of the titles were grotesque glimpses to a fan of the bloody. A folded quilt on the sofa indicated she spent a lot of time on her hobby.

"You like horror movies, Jo?"

"Horror… slasher…. exploitation… whatever gets the highest body count," Jo leaned against the back of the couch. Meg took her fingertip from the line of movies and took another sip of beer. Jo mimicked her carefully. Her red eyes were thoughtful.

"Where do you sleep?" Meg found herself asking. Jo nodded toward a screen in the corner. It was meant to mimic the wall to a room, and a large low bed was enclosed by three shoji screens. Jo touched Meg's arm and pulled her toward her. Meg lay enfolded in the corner of one thin arm. She traced a fingertip down the twining purple-tipped tattoo circling Jo's limb. The ink seemed to writhe in the dim light as Jo set her beer down on an end table and turned Meg's face up. She tried not to drop her bottle when Jo leaned down and kissed her.

As first contact goes, the heat was immediate. Meg's skin flushed and she pushed against Jo's front. Her round breasts went flush against Jo's smaller orbs. Jo plucked the bottle from Meg's outstretched hand and set it someplace beside her; Meg was beyond caring where. She twined her arms around Jo's neck as she half lifted her off the floor.

Behind the shoji screen, articles of clothing hit the floor. Meg leaned back on the silk sheets as Jo hovered above her. Something small and cold banged against Meg's cheek. She lifted her face and nuzzled Jo's neck as her hands groped her all over, settled on her hips and spread her thighs. A small metal cross on a chain fell into the hollow of Jo's neck. Meg was surprised. She never took the tough woman to be the religious type. Jo's lips on hers caught her full attention and her hands ruffled silver hair.

Meg's throat upturned in the darkness as Jo's head moved to her breasts. She grabbed Jo's wrist and held on as her hand parted her.

8

8

8

8

8

8

Across town, Kyohei crawled into bed and laid a wet cloth over his eyes. His head still hurt, but he still had to read the next chapter in his newest culinary book.

Leo said good night to Sei on the phone and sat watching tv and drinking beer. He was fully relaxed, only in his boxers and dress shirt from work. While he missed Sei, he knew she needed a few moments to herself. Her grandfather wasn't doing so well…

Sei tucked a blanket over her grandfather's shoulders and smiled softly. The gray-haired man breathed deeply, his sighs masked by a light snore. Sei tucked a loose strand of black hair that had fallen out of her bun back behind her ear. She straightened his night stand and made sure his medication was ready with a glass of water. After propping his dragon-capped cane against the side of the bed, Sei sat at a chair beside him. She'd watch him for just a little while….and then back to business.

Looking at her watch, she decided to allow herself twenty minutes of vigilant granddaughterly duty. Then she'd go in the restroom and allow herself a moment to grieve.

End for now

End Notes: The list of movies is a tickle for you guys. The first one I made up. The rest are pure B/exploitation I know of and are quite real :P Jo would watch them at some point, I feel!

Sincerely, penpaninu

12/17/2011


	6. Jo's Past

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Burst Angel.

Author's Note: Since this is an a/u fic, I will be taking liberties with Jo's past. So she's not a "test tube baby" persay and I've thought of something new. Hope it's not too out of norm! Dedicated to my wifey InuSkye for helping me with certain elements you'll read about. Enjoy.

"Working the Grind"

Chapter six "Jo's Past"

Jo stretched and flexed her toes. A weight was pressed against her side and her eyes slowly slit open. She smiled. Meg's large breasts were bare, and pink nipples capped the orbs. She carefully moved to press her face against one before she could be shrugged off.

"No, mommy, me want sleep," Meg mumbled and drooled. Jo shook her head and sat up, the sunlight gleaming off her bare pale skin. Her cross settled into the hollow of her throat and she fingered the chain. The nuns that had run her orphanage wouldn't have approved of her sexual forays last night (or any night for that matter) but Jo still owed them a lot. Looking over at Meg's exposed breasts, Jo reached to cup one gently. She held the orb and watched Meg drooling.

An instant mental flash and Jo saw the first pair of breasts she'd ever seen…. Dim light through the slats of a utility closet, a crisp white blouse unbuttoned and bra unfastened. The girl had been young, thirteen to Jo's twelve, and nervous. Jo was shorter, and her hands reached for the small globes with steady sureness. She was excited, but you'd have never been able to tell.

"Are you sure this is okay?" the girl had asked, her eyes shining in the dimness. Kathy, that had been her name. Funny to remember that when a part of her was glaringly more memorable. Jo had kissed her neck, thumbs rubbing over erect nipples.

"Hell yeah…." She had said and intently worked her way into the rest of Kathy's clothes. Just as her fingers were skimming the waistband of her cotton panties…

Meg rolled over, bumping Jo's side and jarring the memory aside. Jo stroked her bare hip, fingers gliding over soft warmth. Meg smiled into the pillow and yawned.

"Hi, Jo," she murmured, lips chewing on the edge of Jo's pillow. Jo played with her hair.

"Hi, Meg," she said quietly. Meg twined her legs with Jo's, soft limbs feeling smooth and flushed together. The redhead giggled into the sheets. She turned and buried her face against Jo's shoulder. Her lips traced the edges of her massive tattoo. Jo sighed.

"And what does Miss Jo do after a night like that?" Meg looked up into Jo's red eyes, her blue orbs dancing mischievously. Jo braced the pads of her feet against the mattress and pushed, rolling on top of Meg. Meg's arms went above her head, her round breasts bobbing.

"I don't think it's 'Miss' Jo, Meg. No one's called me that in a long time," Jo murmured. Her soft voice had a semi dangerous tone. But Meg wasn't afraid. She wriggled beneath the bronze-skinned woman and looked down her taut belly. She giggled deliciously.

"Who else called you 'miss?'" Meg wondered. Jo's eyes were thoughtful. Her cross dangled across her clavicle. Inwardly, she could still hear the shrill squawking from long ago.

'Miss Jo! You are summarily expelled to your room! Report to the Priest and Mother Superior! Miss Jo! MISS JO!'

Jo shivered and leaned low on her elbows, nosing Meg's cheek. Meg giggled. "Don't worry about that. I'd worry more about you."

Meg shivered as silver hair tickled her chin and Jo's head dipped toward her breasts. Her hands came down and clutched the woman's head. Jo wriggled between Meg's legs and climbed into happier wants instead of beleaguered thoughts of the past…

8

8

8

_~ Flashback_

"Jo! Hey, Jo!"

Jo turned, her fifteen year old features screwed into a scowl. Her long silver hair trailed into a loose ponytail that ran down the back of her blouse and plaid vest. Her skirt brushed past her knees and annoyed her at every turn. Why couldn't the school uniform consist of pants for girls? Her hands clenched when she turned but she relaxed when she saw it was just Kathy.

"Hey, Kat. What's up?" she murmured and was pleased when a blush stained the sixteen year old's face bright red. The other girl was older and more developed; a fact Jo and her roving hands knew quite well. They'd been messing around for years anywhere they could hide after all.

The older beauty tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and sidled closer shyly. "Nothing…I was wondering if you could help me with my homework?..."

Jo grinned slyly and trailed a fingertip down the front of Kat's white blouse. Perfectly shaped breasts strained the fabric as Kat inhaled sharply. "I think we could manage that…is Sarah gone for …awhile?"

Sarah was Kathy's roommate. The brunette nodded and smiled widely. "You know I can't wait for you…"

Jo took Kathy's hand and led her toward the stairwell. "Come on, the nuns are praying…"

"Oh, good!" Kat giggled. Jo stopped halfway up the stairs and set her face into a bland expression.

"Where do you think you're going, lezzie?" the girl asked. Fat arms crossed a massive bosom and legs as thick as pillows spread in a menacing stance. Jo stared at her, wishing a horrible pain upon her. Maybe by hanging from her scraggily pigtails….

"Nothing that concerns you, Gertrude," Jo murmured. She didn't let go of Kat's hand, though she was trying to let go of her fingers out of fear. "Get lost."

"I don't think so, Jo. You made me look bad in choir this morning…."

Kat cried out when Gertrude grabbed Jo's arm with a chubby fist. "Don't!"

"So you're gonna pay. Shut up, Kathy, or you're next," Gertrude sneered. She pulled Jo toward her, up the last two steps and frowned at the look on the other girl's face. "What are you staring at, you freak?"

"Your nose. Something's wrong with it," Jo offered. When Gertrude frowned and opened her mouth, Jo aimed a fist at her face. Cartilage crunched and blood sprayed. Jo smiled widely while the fat girl wailed.

"WAAHHH! You're in trouble, Jo!" Gertrude covered her bloodied face with her hands and groped for the wall. Jo side-stepped her and turned, skirt swishing.

"Yeah, sure. Come on, Kat…."

Kathy came and the two ran the rest of the way to her room. Sarah was reading a magazine sprawled on her stomach. Jo looked to Kat who jerked a thumb to the door.

"Get lost!" she said. Sarah looked up, sighed, and shuffled around looking for her shoes.

"It's my room too, ya know," she grumped. Jo flicked her red eyes toward her and the orphan ran.

Kathy ran her fingers through her hair and wheezed a sigh. "Jo, you're really in for it now! Did you have to hit her?"

"Yes. She meant us harm," Jo said. Why couldn't she see that?

Kat plopped on her bed and lay on her back. "Oh my god, we're both in for hail mary's and detention. You didn't have to hit her, Jo…."

Jo leaned on the side of the bed and rolled on top of her. "You worry too much…."

As Kathy reached up to touch Jo's face, the silver-haired teen closed her eyes. Her chest felt warm and flushed and she wondered almost… if her heart wouldn't strain and shatter. Kathy had warm brown eyes that sparkled when she was on top of her. Right now her smile was sweet instead of her usual lustful smirk. Kathy was the exempt example the nuns tried to push on the other orphans. She was sweet, kind, and very, VERY beautiful. Her less-than-saintly smile was only something Jo got to see and she reveled in it.

The saint was smiling up at Jo, stroking the side of her face. "I just don't want you to get in trouble…. Not for me."

Jo slowly unbuttoned Kathy's blouse and cupped her breasts. Kat bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling. She smiled as Jo expertly unsnapped her bra. Jo leaned down and took a nipple in her lips and sucked gently. Kathy's hands clutched the back of her silver head. As Jo pushed her skirt up, she felt Kathy's hands reach for the clasp on her own and fabric fell around her slight hips. Heated limbs rubbed together and as sighs filled the room, Jo knew nothing could go wrong.

~_End Flashback_

8

8

8

Jo sat on the edge of the toilet and watched Meg step into her vast shower. Meg's round breasts bobbed as she stepped over the lip of the sliding door and her long legs flashed. As Meg babbled to her and turned on the shower, Jo let her hands fall between her knees and she watched the curvy silhouette.

She couldn't keep back the thought of feisty red-haired Meg calling her "Miss." She had spoken the truth; it HAD been a long time since anyone had called her that.

It had been Sister Mary Katherine that had caught her kissing Susan in one of the classrooms. She had sputtered, and railed religious dogma upon the girls, while grabbing both by the arms and dragging them down the hall. Kami, could that sister wail!...

8

8

8

8

~_Flashback _

"'Miss Jo! You are summarily expelled to your room! Report to the Priest and Mother Superior! Miss Jo! MISS JO!'

Jo stared up at the massive black-clad woman, her red eyes slitting. Murderous thoughts raged through her head but she couldn't bring herself to hit the nun. In her own way, she was doing her job. Even if she was currently trying to make her deaf.

"Stop squirming! You girls will burn in the fires of hell for all eternity if you do not repent! Get back here, Susan!"

Jo whipped her head, watching Susan break free of Sister Mary Katherine's hold. The girl paused, looked this way and that, then decided to make a break for it. Frickin' ingrate. And to think she wanted to fool around with her! Jo's arm was jerked up over her head as the Sister gave it up for a lost cause, and dragged Jo's despondent body behind her. Jo stared at the long white fat fingers gripping her thin arm in a death grip. Red imprints marked her pale flesh. Her red eyes trailed on the nun's blunted fingertips as she flung a door open with her other arm.

The door flew open and slammed against the inside wall. A thin priest in a dark robe and white collar sat doing a crossword puzzle. He jumped at the outburst and blotched a line of ink across the word boxes. Upon seeing the fury upon the nun's face and the recipient of her anger, he straightened up and scowled at Jo.

"Jo again, huh? What have you done now, child?"

It always amazed Jo how such a loud voice could come out of such a small man. She supposed he had to compensate for his size somehow.

"Nothing, Father. Mary Katherine was sorry she missed out on the fun," Jo offered smoothly. The priest frowned and the nun gasped. She shook Jo back and forth. Her long silver hair swayed.

"You watch your mouth, young lady! Father Patrick, I caught this girl in the midst of….fornicating with Susan Jones!"

The priest's face went red…. Whether from rage or arousal, Jo couldn't tell. She prayed to an invisible god that it was the former rather than the latter.

"Why!...I….I…You!"

Jo jerked her arm away from the fat nun and spread her feet in a defensive stance. "Me what?"

Father Patrick shoved his crossword puzzle across his wide desk and rose to his feet. He was as tall as Jo, and she was still growing. "I thought I told you to wear proper shoes!"

Jo glanced at her ragged sneakers. One heel was half coming off, and the dirty laces trailed. "And?"

"OOOOHHH!"" The Priest could barely speak, half words spewing from his pursed lips. Jo smirked.

"To…..the….garden! You're to re-mulch the entire grounds!" Father Patrick pointed a mighty finger out his office. Sister Mary Katherine sputtered and made to grab her arm again, but Jo ducked back. The Sister never even got close.

"I can find my own way. Later, Pops," Jo said and strolled out. A bible the size of a phone book smacked against the wall behind her. Jo never even jumped.

This royally sucked the big one. She had to do an errand she had no intention of doing well, if at all. It wasn't like this was the first time she got into trouble with the orphanage's authority. Outside, a rake held loosely in one hand, staring up at the passing white clouds, Jo made a decision. In two minutes, she hopped the brick wall and landed on the sidewalk outside.

Standing up and brushing her skirt off, Jo cast a look up at the high surrounding that fenced the orphanage from the rest of the city. She took off at a fast lope, her smile pulling the edges of her lips. This wasn't the first time. Jo took off once in a while to see what life outside of flighty girls and crazed screeching nuns was like. She would have just run away permanently a lot sooner if it weren't for Kathy…

Kat. Jo looked back over her shoulder. She had asked her beautiful lover to skip out with her once in a while, and she wouldn't do it. Kathy genuinely believed in the system and was waiting for adoption. Jo knew better. They were both too old, and she was too set in her ways. Kathy was beautiful, but no child-less couple went out shopping for a girl edging headlong into womanhood. They always picked out the elementary-aged girls who could fake compliance a hell of a lot better than she could.

'Wish she would just come outside with me,' Jo thought. Her heart thudded and dragged along the sidewalk as she walked along. All too soon, her gazes lifted and she watched store owners sweeping outside their buildings, mothers pushing babies in strollers and couples clenching at every turn. Straight couples that is. Jo frowned as a tall muscular man pulled his lady into his arms for a hug.

She couldn't even grope Kat that way outside of their rooms or utility closets. One daring time she had pushed Kat down onto the grass beneath Father Patrick's God and the sun and clouds in the gardens. Kat had shed her clothes readily enough and had pulled Jo's uniform off eagerly. But that was one time, and it was in an enclosed area.

Out here, everyone was free.

"Hey, look at her…"

"Hey, where she's going?"

"Get back here, chickie!"

Jo arched her head up and glared, her red orbs pinning to slits. Her instincts honed in on a girl around her age in a different school uniform. Three Chinese men were trying to keep pace with her, and began blocking her path. The girl clutched her school bag close to her chest and closed her eyes.

"Stop it, just let me go!" she pleaded. Masculine laughter echoed and Jo's blood boiled. The nearest man was still laughing when Jo slammed her fist across his face. He went sideways as if struck by a sledgehammer and hit the pavement.

The other two men whirled and snarled, aiming fists and insults. Jo raised her hands and waited.

"You'd better think twice before trying something with me!" she taunted. The men charged. One of them aimed an impressive kick at her head. Jo ducked, and vaulted up with her fist. Her uppercut slammed into the man's shirt front and he grunted.

Jo advanced on the last suit when her arms were yanked from behind and she was pulled straight off the ground. Her kicking shoes trailed the sidewalk in her struggle. Red eyes wild, she glanced over her shoulder to see a massive brick of a man scowling in her face. He was Chinese as well and dressed in a smart black suit. Jo suddenly longed to sully his impeccable image.

"Come on, girl! Stop….fighting! You're coming with me…." The large man growled in a voice as rough as gravel. Jo fought with all her might and barely managed to clip his walled strength. He was as unyielding as a torrential downpour and just as suddenly, he dampened her battle high.

The downed three men analyzed bruises and hurts as they followed Jo's captor, jeering all the way.

Jo whipped her head, to catch sight of the school girl running away, safe and unharmed. She stopped and flashed a grateful smile to her and disappeared around the corner. The kind curve of her soft lips almost made this humiliation worthwhile.

Almost. Jo was jerked through a nearby restaurant, through the back and into a hidden room. She was flung onto her knees and her long hair flew over her eyes. Pushing her bangs back, Jo looked up a pair of shapely legs clad in black stockings. Her mind panted and her red eyes trailed up the stockings to a knee-length black skirt, slit up both sides to the thighs. Wide hips and flat stomach…. Jo gaped at the humongous breasts encased in a half-opened white blouse. The shirt was starched crisply and whispered as the woman, beautiful visage inquiring down to her, folded thin arms under her massive bosom.

"Chen! What are you doing to that girl?" she asked. Jo leaned up on her knees and stood slowly. Chen didn't move from behind her. Her stance slightly tensed.

Chen folded arms as thick as small tree trunks. "She was fighting your boys outside, Miss Sei. She would have done some real damage if I hadn't stepped in."

The woman, Sei, smiled down at Jo. Bangs artfully framed her face as she shook her head. "What's your name, girl?"

"Jo Carpenter. It's not 'girl,'" Jo said lowly. Sei laughed.

"Jo it is. I must apologize for our rude treatment. Chen is my best guard and he takes his responsibilities seriously."

Chen remained as motionless as a boulder, but his jaw twitched. "Miss Sei…."

Sei smiled kindly to him. "Thank you, Chen. It's alright to leave me with her."

Chen didn't move for a long moment, weighing her command. Glaring down at Jo, he finally shuffled to the door. "Don't think I won't come back here for you if you act up again, girl," he warned.

Sei smiled as he left the room and shut the door. "So, you like to fight, Jo?"

Jo blinked. What was this? "Yes…"

"Are you still in school?" Sei went on. She picked up a pair of long chopsticks and delicately picked up a steamed bun off a nearby china plate. Apparently Jo's introduction had interrupted a meal. Jo's stomach clenched and she willed it not to growl. Too late. Sei smiled as she heard the sound.

"Yes, I am. The Lady of Perpetual Sorrow," Jo offered. Sei nodded and took a small sip of tea.

"The orphanage, huh? Come here, I won't bite," Sei gestured Jo toward her table. Jo hesitantly stood before the crisp table cloth and china settings. Her palms began to sweat in a way she was unfamiliar with at facing sociable circumstances that were completely foreign to her. It was not a nice feeling. Jo scowled inside her mind.

"Didn't think you would," Jo said smoothly. Sei swept a look up and down her slight frame, her long and tangled silver hair. Finally, her dark eyes settled on Jo's red orbs. A decision weighed in her gaze.

"Sit down with me," Sei offered, and patted Jo's back. Jo sat in the chair opposite and waited. "So you attacked my men. You must have some skill if Chen had to pull you off them."

"They were harassing a girl," Jo said softly. "You understand, of course."

Sei smiled and nodded. "It is hard for a girl to advance in this world. We need all the help we can get."

Confusion warred in Jo's mind. "Uh….yeah."

"So you live at an orphanage and they just let you out for the afternoon?" Sei smiled. She poured a cup of tea for Jo. Jo's eyes trailed on the light bouncing off of the silver pot. Her long fingers gently picked up the cup.

"No, not exactly," Jo said. Sei laughed.

"I think we can get along fine, Jo. I don't normally offer a proposition on a first meeting. Grandfather says that isn't a sound decision," Sei picked up vegetables with her chopsticks and delicately chewed.

Jo blinked. "Are you offering me a job?"

Sei nodded. "Yes. And believe me, at your age, not many jump right at you."

Jo figured that had to be true. But… "I'm not an adult. And I live at the orphanage." Every day she was counting down to when she was eighteen and she could walk out the front doors on her own. But indecisions lagged at her wants. What would she do and where would she go? And Kat… that was a bad thought to linger on.

"I think I can make the necessary arrangements," Sei smiled. "So will you work for me?"

Jo took a small sip of tea and stared at the large bruise forming on the back of her knuckles. "What would I do, Sei?"

"Oh, a little of this and that. Mainly bodyguard work. I could use someone with a good head on their shoulders, and with some natural instincts. What do you say, Jo?"

Jo didn't have to think twice. She glanced at the hated plaid skirt around her legs, the sleeves of her prissy uniform blouse. She shook Sei's offered hand.

"You made the right decision, Jo. We'll get you out of there and properly trained. Maria will be overseeing your progress. Maria?"

Jo almost jumped right out of her chair when a figure pulled from the shadows in the large room's corner and advanced toward them. Sei didn't seem disturbed so she relaxed her stance. Apparently this was another of her guards, and that damned good to not have been noticed. The taller woman was a few years older, nineteen or twenty at a good guess. Her figure was slim, her curves full. She was dressed in a designer black pant suit and her long silver hair fell in a braid to her waist. Intense red eyes warred down toward her.

"Yes, Miss Sei," Maria said. The corner of her mouth curved up. She and Jo watched each other. Jo could sense a similar warrior spirit brushing up against her own.

This was going to be interesting.

_~End Flashback_

8

_8  
><em>

8

And that had been her first day with Bai Lan. Jo listened to Meg's small sighs and snatches of songs from the water spray. Sei had pulled her from the orphanage with drawn up adoption papers. Legally, she was Sei's relative, although their business dynamic didn't ask for such a close relationship. Jo had just been glad to step into black slacks and dress shirt and jacket, and to carry her suitcase of meager possessions to Sei's limo outside. The girls had all stared as she traveled down the staircase. Jo didn't intend to look back. Except for one small detail….

Kathy stood at the top of stairs risers, her beautiful face twisted in agony. Twin trails of tears stained her cheeks already and she had her mouth half-parted, to call to her. Jo had stopped at the foot of the stairs and stared. Her heart had twisted uncomfortably and she almost called the whole thing off. But her new clothes whispered against her limbs. Jo felt the weight of her long tangled hair on her shirt back. She intended to get it cut immediately.

Her new life was beginning, and she would have to leave the old behind. Jo raised a hand and blew a gentle kiss to the distraught beauty. Kat tried to smile, but she was crying. A small sob fell out of her throat as she waved.

Jo turned and walked out the front doors of Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow and climbed into Sei's limo. Sei's smile had warmed her decision.

"Jo, do you want to come in?" Meg called, pulling her out of the memory. She pulled the curtain back and grinned. Jo stood and shed the towel tied around her waist. Her bronzed skin gleamed under the bathroom lights. Together, she and Meg shared the hot water and played under the foaming bubbles of body wash.

Who knows where Jo would have been if she hadn't met Sei that day.

End for now

End Notes: I like how I fit Maria into Jo's alternate universe past :P That was an element from the anime I intended to keep! I got some input from my wifey Skye as to how a nun school operates and certain experiences there. Certain elements are apparent in this chapter! And I also wanted to instill the lost emotions of first love that we've all experienced and surpassed. Please feel free to review if you had a question or concern. Whether you liked it or hated it, I want to hear what you have to say! And let us ring in the New Year with fresh words and wonderful ideas. Happy New Year's, all! I love you, wifey. This one's for you.

Sincerely, penpaninu

12/31/11


	7. Past Faces

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to Burst Angel, not mine!

Author's Note: Now we enter a "few months later" kinda montage. Fast forward time! Not much else to say but dedicated to my wifey Inuskye. She's my Jo in disguise :P She has a motorcycle Django is modeled after.

"Working the Grind"

Chapter seven "Past Faces"

Time passed. Meg was asked to move in with Jo and gladly packed her meager boxes into Kyohei's sister's car. The little Toyota was crammed with three boxes, rolled up quilts and towels, and a loose sheaf of dvd's. Distaining her dim and dirty little kitchen, Meg opted to leave her few dishes behind. Annette left stacks of gleaming white china dishes for their meals and she felt embarrassed for looking at her dollar store plastic plates.

Meg had left at an irregular time in her lease, but she had a feeling Jo or Sei had taken care of that. Her first night with Jo had been a fun one, with a home-made roast made by Annette, and a bottle of wine. Meg had stripped while dancing to music on Jo's stereo and Jo hauled her off to bed. After waking in the middle of the night to pee, Meg had tiptoed around the darkened studio, a little scared to wake Jo up. Returning to the wide bed and carefully climbing into the sheets, Meg found she needn't have worried. Meg poked, and pushed Jo and snapped her fingers right by her ear.

Jo could really sleep. Through the next few nights, Meg found that chewing on her ear only woke Jo instantly. Any other thing would make her drag and yawn.

Meg found that working side by side at the grocery store with Jo was fulfilling, but boring. Whenever she and the silver-haired girl caught eyes across the lines of customers, Meg felt her heart constrict, as if they were waiting for something.

Jo got a call on her cell while stacking boxes one day. After taking a quick look out to Meg beaming at a customer, she pushed to the back and clipped the phone open.

"Leo. This had better be good," Jo teased. Leo laughed.

"Don't shit me, girl!" he said. "Jo, your application came by my desk today."

Jo smiled. She peered out the storage room door at Meg. Her red hair caught the light…. "Yeah and?..."

"And when you gonna grab a beer with me? Cause we sure as hell need you on the force!" Leo's grin could be heard over the phone.

Jo nodded to herself. "Bring Sei, I haven't seen her in a while. Since when are you allowed to keep such an important lady out of the spot light?"

Leo slammed a door; obviously it was his office and he didn't want to be heard. "I thought we were keeping things pc."

"We are. I was only asking a question," Jo said lowly. Leo sighed.

"Come on, Jo, don't drag me out into the open like that. The chief just walked by when you said that!"

"What'd ya want instead of the usual missing me?" Jo teased. Leo ruffled through papers. The whispering was clearly audible to Jo's sharp ears.

"I was processing your paperwork, girl. You're hired if you still want to be a cop."

Jo's mind raced as she contemplated the rush of activity. No more lifting boxes, she could bust some chops….and she'd have a new car to destroy. The juvenile whirlwind of thoughts made her jump a few steps in celebration.

"Thanks, Leo," Jo said.

"No problem, kid. Now come on in here in two days to sign some paperwork and we'll get your academy dates," Leo informed. Jo hung up and peered out the storage room door. Meg was busy scanning and bagging, Kyohei bent over his own work beside her. Jo stepped back and reached for her cart and pushed it to the back of the storage area.

Up front, Meg stifled a yawn and slowly exhaled it through clenched teeth as she bagged up three bags of chips, candy, and five Hungry Man meals. The chubby old man before her kept trying to grin at her but she ignored him. After printing out his receipt, Meg deftly avoided his grasping fingers and pumped a dollop of hand sanitizer into her palm. She idly rubbed her hands together as the massively wide man lurched away. The next item was a single bottle of water. Meg silently cheered at the minimum amount of work and grabbed the perspiring plastic bottle. The loud BLEEP of the scanner sounded and Meg looked up.

"Will that be everything?..." Meg blinked as she looked up into the visage of a beautiful woman. Long silver hair cascaded in a braid down her back and red eyes stared deeply into hers.

"Yes. How much is it?" Long pale fingers counted out a few bills. Meg blinked and scrubbed a wrist across her reddened cheek.

"One dollar, eight cents," Meg read her scanner. Her palm heated as a single bill and one dime were pressed by clever, long fingers. Meg clicked her till open and fished out two pennies. The silver-haired woman grinned as if they shared a secret and raised her water in salute.

8

8  
>8<br>8

*  
>8<p>

Jo seethed as she grabbed three boxes and slammed them down onto her cart. Four cans fell out of the bottom of a cracked box and promptly rolled away from her outstretched fingers. Jo cursed aloud and snatched them up. She paced a few steps and back to the cart. Fire surged through her limbs and it took everything she had not to go for Django and unseal her hidden Desert Eagles.

Jo had taken one glance out of the storage area and had almost flown the extra fifty feet toward Meg's register to whisk her away. She had jumped, stopped, wrung her fists, and paced back to the storage room.

Maria hadn't wanted anything more than a bottle of water and had left Meg to smile and nod at the next customer. She hadn't raised a hand, but she had talked to her…. Jo kicked a box over, grunting in frustration in the back room.

Sei had taught her to control her instincts when around people. She had told her again and again that she must act in certain ways around certain groups of people. In one instant, Jo had leapt across a meeting table to tackle a man that had erroneously referred to Sei's sex as a weakness; Sei had merely smiled. But the look in her eyes when the man's small daughter had gotten hurt in the melee was beyond humbling. It rankled Jo that she had shamed Sei so. Her brute strength was needed in some moments; in others, she must keep control of herself.

But Maria had been right in front of Meg…she had touched her HAND! The jealous thoughts whirled Jo's mind like a tornado and her limbs tensed and fired, ready to propel her out the door. Stan, the other stock man, pushed to the backroom and snorted as he checked his clipboard. When he raised up, he froze as Jo glared fully at him.

"I was…yeah, smoke break?" Stan gestured to the door and backed away. Jo's red eyes watched his faltering steps as he disappeared back up front. Idiot. Jo flipped her phone open and thumbed down the contact list towards Sei. She was going to get an earful from her…..

Jo paused, took one of those deep breaths Meg was always urging her to take. In and out….just fucking count to ten…. TEN…NINE... Jo's vision began to clear as oxygen filled her brain. Okay. Situation assessed. Maria was gone, her Desert Eagles were nowhere in reach, and with an additional peek to the front area, Jo was assured her woman was alright.

A little chubby kid was pushing at Meg's stand while Meg flushed, while trying to plead with the oblivious parent. Jo took in her sweeping red hair, her lean legs and bare pale arms and felt order reassemble in her brain. Meg was alright.

It still didn't mean Sei wasn't going to hear about this.

8

8

8

"Where did Jo have to go off to so fast?" Kyohei wondered. Meg shrugged. She had watched Jo kick off down the street on Django, but not without a kiss first. She had beamed and accepted a handful of bills from her silver-haired lover to buy dinner with and to catch the bus back to their studio. But still…Jo always went home with her on Django. It made Meg uneasy as to why she was being shipped off back by herself.

"I don't know, Kyo. She just said she had to take care of something… you know Jo can be rather secretive," Meg said. Kyohei watched her, worried as Meg's face fell. Her stomach clenched as she wondered why Jo wouldn't want her to go on business with her. Her mind went on several crazy notions, each of them involving scantily clad women with huge knockers and silk leggings.

"I know, Meg….but I'm sure it's nothing much! You know Jo's crazy about you," Kyohei smiled. Meg paused and recalled that morning getting ready for work. Meg had packed their lunches into her backpack and Jo tilted her chin up and captured her lips. Then Jo had wrapped her yellow scarf around Meg's neck and tucked the ends into her coat. Meg smiled.

"I know…well, I have some free time 'til Jo gets home. Do you have to go to your bar tonight?" Meg asked.

Kyohei shrugged, his smile fading. Meg had dropped out of working at Sexy Cowgirls now that Jo had quite a nest egg stashed somewhere. More and more she was a kept woman, but he didn't begrudge her stable relationship. "Not 'til 7 though! Do you want to try that new deli uptown?" he asked.

Meg nodded, grinning. "Come on, let's have dinner like we used to!"

As the two walked down the busy city street, Meg thought more about meeting Jo at home with a nice drink. She had no way of knowing Jo wasn't having as good a time as she'd thought.

8

8

*  
>8<p>

"Just calm down, Jo. Maria was on a job for me today," Sei took Jo's arm, trying to calm the steaming woman down. Jo pushed Sei's hand off and stalked down the hallway. Chen, as stolid and massive as ever, trailed his boss. He looked the same except for the silver hairs lining his temples. Jo breezed by, fury trailing in her wake.

"I don't care. She needs to stay away from Meg," Jo swore. Her red eyes lit up almost as if on fire. Sei kept pace with her, her beautiful face a mask of concern.

"Maria didn't do anything to Meg, did she? Did she touch her? Did she harm her?"

Bingo. Jo's eyes flicked to the side. "No…. she just bought a bottle of water."

Chen almost slammed into the two women when they stopped and he sighed, folding his massive arms across his chest. Sei smiled and touched Jo's arm gently.

"You see? She was just shopping. I bet…."

Jo's red eyes flared toward the gang leader. "MY store? Out of the millions in this city? Really. Find that hard to believe."

Sei did have to reflect, that it was nominally strange. She pushed open the door at the end of the hall and Jo stalked in. The room was a large gym and bright fluorescent lights made the green mats gleam. A woman dressed in knee-length exercise shorts and a sports bra was laying into a punching bag. Her long silver braid whirled with her movements and red eyes gleamed with excitement. She stopped at their approach. A fine sheen of sweat made her skin glow.

Holding the bag between her wrapped fists, Maria bowed her head in acquiescence to Sei. "Sei," she greeted her simply. Her red eyes flicked to Jo and electricity crackled.

"Jo," Maria said. Jo's fists clenched.

"You," she greeted. Sei watched the two women and pushed against Chen's broad chest, leading him back.

"You remember how they're like when they're together. Just walk back here with me…" Sei said peaceably. Chen looked down at his boss, then at the two silver-haired women. Maria let the bag fall back and walked opposite Jo. Subconsciously, Jo paced opposite her in a wide circle.

Sei's eyes gleamed as Maria launched a kick at Jo. Jo jumped, turned a flip and came down in a crouch. She sprang with a fierce uppercut that barely stopped Maria for a moment. Maria hissed through her teeth, smiled and slammed her left fist into Jo's face. Jo growled and sprang back. She and Maria danced in a circle, lean leg muscles stretching. The tendons in Maria's bare thighs pulled noticeably while Jo's muscles bunched inside her work jeans. On an unspoken command, both charged at each other again. The fight went quickly to the floor and Jo grappled on top of a struggling Maria, murder in her red eyes.

She always was the fastest one. But Maria raised her head off the ground and smacked it into Jo's neck. Jo momentarily wheezed as her brain saw red.

The sound of clapping took her attention. Maria shoved Jo off and sprang up onto her feet. She bowed to Sei. Jo shook her head to shake the ringing out of her ears and rose to her knees. Sei clapped her hands and clasped them together, smiling.

"Some things never change, hmm, Maria?" Sei asked. Maria flipped her messy braid over one shoulder and cast a look at the younger woman.

"Apparently not, Sei-san," she said. Jo stood up and scrubbed at her jaw.

"You do not come near Meg. Why did you come to my store?" Jo asked.

Maria pulled her wrist wrappings off and let the bandages flutter to the mats. "There's something that's keeping you from coming back to us. She's one of them, isn't she?"

The fury to protect Meg surged through Jo. It curled through her toes and almost levitated her off the mats. She growled. "What do you think? I met her after I left Bai Lan, though!"

"And she's good enough to keep you away from being what you are?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Jo swore. Meg had woken Jo up that morning with a funny song while burning eggs in a pan. It was endearing and refreshing and had loved the quirky smile Meg had flashed her sheepishly while she scraped black egg yolk into the trashcan. "Stay away from Meg."

Maria shrugged; threats didn't bother her. Why should they when she could open the can of proverbial badass on anyone she met? "Think about it, Jo. You're missing out on battle. You're not allowed to hit anyone working in a grocery store."

Jo swung her head to Sei who shrugged peaceably. She had to have mentioned where she was offhand and of course, Maria did her own investigating. Just like the bitch.

"Maybe not, but I can hit you," Jo drawled. Sei held up her hands as Jo cracked her knuckles. Maria merely curled her lip up, indicating her amusement.

"Do you remember what happened between us?" Maria purred. Heat slammed into Jo's face as her brain scoured up the tale-tell memory of lavender. Her nostrils had been coated with the scent as Maria's face bobbed above her, flushed and sweaty from exertion. Jo 'kehed' and looked to the side.

"You said not to fall in love," Jo swore.

Maria raised a finger in agreement. "And that girl is not your type."

"And how would you know what my type is? You were just a fuck, Maria," Jo growled.

Maria watched her coolly. "Just keep in mind, we're always watching."

"If you ever need any assistance, you can call me," Sei corrected. Jo shook her head and swept her silver hair back from her face.

"I'll keep you in mind, Sei. See ya," Jo stalked out the door. Chen moved his back to the wall in the hallway and let Sei's former protégé get on by.

Sei turned to Maria and raised an eyebrow. "Must you always push her? You know she's earned her own path wherever she chooses."

Maria turned to the bag and aimed her knee up at the middle portion of it. The punching bag rocked to the side with the strike. "She will not be herself unless she's warring with somebody. You know this to be true, Sei."

Sei watched the door, Chen shifting beyond the perimeter of it. "That's what I fear sometimes."

8

8

8

8

Meg had been waiting at home for about an hour now. She paced the spotless kitchen and opened the fridge. On the main shelf, a brown paper sack sat waiting. Meg had taken Jo home a dinner plate from the deli she went to with Kyohei, not having the forte to begin a four course meal. Plus she didn't feel like burning another pan and seeing Jo laugh. It was great her lover could laugh off her efforts, but Meg wanted to get dinner ready so they could have a romp in the silk sheets. So Meg peeked into the paper sack at the dinner platter. She had a feeling Jo would appreciate the thought, considering she had eaten out on her tab.

Well, Jo paid for about everything as it was, Meg reflected as she turned a slow circle. The huge studio space spread out before her and Meg walked across the cold tiles to the couch and plopped on it. Her feet were encased in pink fuzzy socks and she pulled Jo's quilt across her legs. Just as she was settling in to watch Cops, the doorknob jiggled as a key was set into the lock. Meg pushed the quilt off and jumped to her feet, speeding to the entry way.

As Jo stepped inside and toed her work boots off, Meg sped right into her.

"Jo! You're home!" Meg flung her arms around Jo's neck. Jo blinked and buried her face in Meg's red hair.

"Yeah I'm home. Did you have dinner?"

Meg nodded. "And I brought you something, too! Let me get it for you." Jo watched Meg trot to the fridge and pull the paper sack out. She set it on the island and rummaged in the cupboard for a plate. Jo smiled a little. "Where'd you go?"

Bam. The flash of Maria's long silver hair spread before Jo's eyes. She blinked. Her home was in the now, and Meg's hair was red as fire. "Just had to take care of something. Oh and I saw Sei."

"Sei huh? What for? Ooooh let me guess…" Meg clattered around in a drawer, pulling out silver ware for Jo. Jo plopped on a stool at the island and let Meg serve her. She waited for jealousy to pour off her girl like wildfire. Meg instead laughed and dished out Jo's dinner. "She has a match lined up and wants you to fight in it!"

Jo blinked and shrugged. "Nah, that's not it. Sei just…wanted to meet for a second." More like she had shoved her way into a meeting, knocking out several of Sei's newer guards. They were putty compared to _her_ skills. Jo glanced at her knuckles and covered her right hand with her left. A large bruise was beginning to form on her right hand.

"Well, maybe we should go out with Sei again," Meg suggested. She had no reason to be jealous knowing Jo was all about her. Meg slid Jo's plate across the island and took a seat across the way on her own stool. Her happy expression melded to genuine curiosity. "Jo….did you hit her head on something?"

Meg's questing fingers pointed toward her cheek. Jo cursed Maria out to high holy hell in her head and brushed her finger tip over the heat across her cheek bone. "Oh, well….I walked into the wall coming up."

Maria's smile mocked Jo's memory. Jo scowled in her mind. She picked up her fork and dug in.

"Ah, poor baby," Meg cooed. "I'm sorry that happened. Can I get you some ice for it?"

Jo chewed slowly, swallowed with leisure so she could form her words. "Sure…I guess."

Meg filled a plastic baggy with ice cubes and sidled to Jo's side of the island and pressed it against her cheek. Jo flinched at the freezing sensation. She hoped Meg would never be drawn into her past with Bai Lan, but when Maria wanted something….she usually got it.

Meg chattered idly as stillness yawned in Jo's brain. She blinked and tried to smile. But her fingers ached for her Desert Eagles.

End for now

End notes: Love that Maria more and more as I re-watch parts of the series :P She is just too awesome! Hope you liked and please review if you enjoyed it.

Sincerely, penpaninu 2/19/2012


	8. Prelude to Disaster

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Burst Angel, nothing at all!

Author's Note: Wow it's been awhile. A new job and a semester of school has passed and while studying hard and getting into my schedule groove, I tried to fit in my story. I like the urban-ness of a good a/u fic and I love this version of Jo and Meg. This is dedicated to my wifey Skye who has her own Django bike :P

"Working the Grind"

Chapter Eight "Prelude to Disaster"

"Hey, Leo," a female voice called out. Leo looked up from his desk and stack of daily paperwork to the caller. A dark-haired plains clothed detective stood grinning in the doorway of his office. Her dark brown hair cascaded in uneven arches to her shoulders.

"Takane! What you up to today, girl?" Leo asked. He slung his suit jacket over the back of his desk chair and walked around to hug the slim woman. Takane laughed and clasped his elbows in her hands.

"Hands off, Leo, or your girlfriend'll get jealous!" Takane accepted a kiss on the cheek with high grace however.

"It's just been awhile! How's tricks?" Leo offered Takane his desk chair and she accepted with graceful aplomb.

"Plenty of tricks in the force! You know a girl's job is never done. Including our new recruits," Here Takane arched a dark eyebrow at the bearded detective. Leo guffawed.

"Ha HAH! What's Jo done now? She just got here today," Leo grinned.

"Yeah and she's driving everyone up the wall. Can ya tell her to calm it down for basic training?" Takane grumped. Leo leaned against his desk.

"I got it. Let me go see what I can do…." Leo pulled his suit jacket on and walked out to a front conference room, Takane in tow. Jo was straddling a chair backwards, chewing on a pencil. Her policeman's cap was perched sideways on her head and the other trainees kept a wide berth from her. It could have been her awkward demeanor. Or maybe it was the hand gun she was cleaning. It wasn't one of her Desert Eagles, something Leo knew Jo was partial to while in Bai Lan, but it was questionable how a first-day trainee had gotten hold of a cop's weapon from the control room.

Leo sighed and stepped into the room. The other cadets sat up straight but Jo didn't even look up. She only gave Leo the time of day when he called her name.

"Cadet Carpenter!"

Jo looked up under silver bangs and the brim of her cadet's cap. "Yeah, Leo?"

Leo reached over and plucked the service weapon from her long fingers. The other cadets looked impressed and murmured amongst themselves. "I'd love to ask, I really would, but ya know I have to take this. First day recruits don't get weapons 'til they pass range training."

Jo looked from the pistol dangling from the end of Leo's finger and back into his stern expression. She cocked a silver eyebrow at him. "Sure thing…..detective," she drawled.

The other cadets relaxed as Leo smiled and carried the pistol out of the room. "Have a good first day, cadets."

A few of the younger women clamored after him and the men kept aloof and silent. Jo sat back in her chair, knees spread, and crossed her arms under her small breasts. Her uniform shirt chafed something fierce. But it was a good living and she'd get into more scraps and all while doing something legal.

Sei would be pleased for her. And best of all, Meg was thrilled. She had already texted her twenty times and she had only been there an hour. Jo quirked her lips up in a silent smile as she felt the cellphone vibrate in her slacks pocket again. Meg was inquiring how she was doing no doubt.

Jo pulled her cell out, ignoring the instructor that walked in and asked for the class' attention. A few of her classmates stiffened, certain she was in for it, but Jo didn't care. Scanning the sequence of messages, she came to the latest one.

'how's class, sexy? XOXOXOX Meggy'

Jo's finger flew over the phone as the instructor scrawled a string of notes on the dry-erase board with the squeakiest marker ever. She finally slid the phone away and leaned back in her chair.

"Well now that everyone's paying attention, we can get started," she bawled. Jo leaned her chair back on two legs then plopped it on the floor noisily.

Boredom was beginning to set in.

8

8

8

8

8

Meg flipped her red hair over her shoulder as she walked to the side hallway from the cashier's stands. Laminated instructions for social security and workman's compensation hung on the walls in the claustrophobic passage and Meg pushed past towards the vending machines located at the rear of the hall. To the right was the double doors to the employee break room: a sign proclaiming 'Employees only' hung importantly from the smeared glass window of the right door and Meg snickered to herself. It was tilted sideways to the right; Meg flipped it immediately to its opposite side on the left. It was a private game she and Kyohei played to make the other laugh. If the job was going rough, the small careless act of unimportant insubordination always brought a chuckle. Meg shoved a hand into her jeans pocket for a handful of quarters when a head of silver hair caught her attention. The shining head of hair belonged to the same beautiful woman she saw last week. The woman turned and smiled at Meg's approach; her long hair was carefully tied back in an elaborate braid and swung slightly as she shifted. Meg felt her throat tighten; the woman WAS beautiful. And she wasn't moving from the vending machine. Meg jingled the quarters in her palm.

"Hi, Meg," the woman greeted smoothly.

"How did….oh," Meg looked down at Maria's extended finger; her tacky red name tag proclaimed "I'm Meg! How are YOU?" obnoxiously from her tit. "Eh heh….."

"I'm Maria," Maria held out a long-fingered hand. Meg shook it softly. Maria's fingers were calloused and gripped hers with the slightest amount of pressure.

"Huh-hi, Maria," Meg blushed. She brushed her hand against her reddened cheek. "So you like coming to our store?" Oh, brilliant one, Meg.

"Well, it's definitely got its perks," Maria brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. Meg almost fell into them. Eyes as red as the sun, almost as red as….

Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket and Meg almost jumped a foot. She recovered with only one timely 'gack!' and laughed it off as Maria smiled indulgently. That was Jo…Meg felt a flush move through her chest at the thought of her lover. Jo's messy silver hair, her serious red eyes, the small smiles she only saw in secret. "Sorry, that's just…."

Maria watched Meg fly off a text and waited. When Meg's eyes met hers again, she smiled. "Boyfriend?" at Meg's shaking head, Maria smirked. "Girlfriend, huh?"

"Yeah. Her name's Jo. I'm sorry, you don't want to hear about her…."

"I don't," Maria agreed. She held out a perspiring diet cola can as an offering. "I'd rather hear about you. Maybe you'll join me for lunch."

"Right now?" Meg blurted and could have smacked herself. She was just off on break and had half an hour to chow down. But making a new friend was looking more and more up. "I'd love to!"

"I know just the place," Maria offered. As they strolled to the front of the store, Kyohei gaped at the two women. Meg waved cheerfully but Maria looked like a cat in a saucer of cream. She noted that Meg looked impressed at her shiny Mercedes-benz, clean and as shiny as her silver hair. She would definitely make note of each inflection from the bubbly redhead.

8

8

8

8

8

Kyohei handed his customer their receipt and tried not to scratch the back of his head. Meg was out for lunch break….with another woman. Another woman! He knew Meg was smitten with the aloof and kickass Jo….and then there was the woman she was with! The long silver hair, the curvy form….and that pant suit that hugged her thighs and breasts in all the right ways. Damn! Kyohei tried to smile at his next customer, but his stomach was in knots. Jo was going to freak out. And judging from what he'd seen when she'd saved his ass during his attack….it wasn't going to pretty for anybody. He wondered how Meg was going to explain this….

"Hi, Kyohei," a quiet murmur came from behind his left elbow. Kyohei froze and tried not to jump out of his shell. Speak of the devil….if the devil had wings and had flown in on the darkness of his thoughts….

"Jo! Hi! I mean…." Kyohei dropped his pen, reached for a random receipt spitting from the register and kept in mind to greet his next customer… and turned to look into the aloof expression of the silver-haired girl. Jo was dressed in her cadet's uniform, the black slacks making her taller than she was and hugging her hips in the right way. Her cap was perched sideways on her unruly hair and red eyes watched him curiously. "You're….here early! Meg's still on lunch," he stammered nervously.

Jo ran a long finger down the edge of the register stand and sauntered a few steps in place. "That's okay. I can wait. I used to work here too, ya know."

Oh, fuck him with a twisted fork. Kyohei began to sweat, as he peeped at the store's entrance, watching for signs of Meg. Let her come in now, and please dear God, let her be alone!

Apparently some deity must have liked him better than he thought for Jo only had time to make two customers nervous with her aloof presence and cadet's duds before Meg strolled back in, refastening her puke-green apron behind her waist and knotting it quickly. She was humming but she positively glowed when she saw Jo.

"Jo! Hi, baby!" Meg blushed as Jo swept her up into her arms for a kiss. A staid old lady hacked half a lung cough in derision. Kyohei cocked a wry smile and laughed uneasily.

"Meg," Jo smiled deeply. She cupped Meg's cheek in her large palm and pecked another kiss to Meg's chin, making her giggle sweetly. "Did you have a good lunch?"

'What did you have?' was what her question meant to indicate, but Meg blurted out exactly what had been going on, making Kyohei cringe and openly hide behind his register stand.

"I had a great lunch! I met that woman Maria again…and we went to that new place down the street! She has this great Benz, and we just talked and talked!" Meg beamed. If Jo had the personality to, she would have let her jaw drop. All she allowed for a slightly paler complexion to creep into her cheeks. If it was one name that could shake her entire world where it came to Meg, it was that…

MARIA! Fuck that whore! Jo's fingers clenched at her sides and she hid her hands from Meg as she unlocked her till. "Maria? Huh….So you made a friend?"

FuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK! That's now what she wanted to say or do, but Meg was oblivious. Maria was stalking her out, and like a baby fawn, she had no idea of the danger she could be in. Meg turned her stand light on and put a smile on her face for the next lumbering cart to come her way. Then again, that smile was already set into place and came easily.

"Yeah I made a friend! Maybe we can all go out sometime. You'd really like her, Jo!" Meg beamed. She scanned a conveyor belt of junk food and six-pack of diet cola on auto pilot. Kyohei snuck a look at Jo over one hunched shoulder. She looked to be at war with herself, and trying not to lash out at Meg. Could she really be that jealous? He hoped Meg knew what she was doing.

8

8

8

8

8

Jo let Meg off the back of Django and carefully lowered her bike to rest on its kickstand. She slung a black-clad leg over the seat and stood up, pulling off her full-visored helmet. Meg took her own helmet off and swung it back and forth from the ends of her fingers.

Meg was talking about ramen noodles of all things, wow the first thing that came to mind after an exciting ride on Django, huh?, when her cell went off. A jazzy upbeat ring tone pierced the air and Meg clipped the phone open and to her ear. "Maria! Hi! Wow, this is sudden."

Maria! Jo almost threw her helmet at the wall. She would have, but it was a really expensive helmet. And it had a looping red design across the top that was oddly reminiscent of her tribal tattoo. She'd sooner put a boot through the bitch instead. Jo held her helmet under her arm and waited patiently for Meg to get off the phone. They walked slowly down the length of the building's apartment garage to the elevators, Jo shifting her backpack along her shoulders. Her paperwork and cadet's cap were inside, as well as a can of soda, some jolly rancher suckers and a handful of coins.

Jo stabbed the up button for the elevator as Meg giggled beside her. She was staring at the wall, contemplating how her hand would look crashed through it when Meg chirped a goodbye and clipped her phone shut.

"Hey, Jo! Maria invited us to dinner. I said she just had to meet you! Isn't that great?"

Jo almost leaped a foot into the air and back-flipped off the wall. "Yeah…..great."

Her red eyes stared intently into the mirrors in the elevator as they walked in. Meg swung her helmet and hugged her free arm. But she couldn't stop the warring rage from welling up inside her.

8

8

8

8

8

8

Takane slipped into Leo's office and looked over her shoulder as she went. The detective was talking to the chief and wouldn't be out in an hour. The chief could talk your ear off. She thought that way about him even if he WAS her dad.

'Daddy c'n keep him busy. I got my own detective work to do….' Takane thought. She only turned on the desk lamp and went through the desk drawers. Then she sat on her haunches and rifled through the metal file. She found the cadet's files and pulled open the 'C' section. Finding Jo Carpenter, she yanked the slim folder out and spread the papers out on the floor behind the desk. She was hidden from the door, were anyone to glance in from the hallway. This just seemed kind of weird. The file was small, almost nonexistent; laughingly so. There was the basic information, date of birth, town of origin. No birth parents on record. The name of an orphanage on the list could have easily explained that, but Takane felt a stab of intuition tell her, this was not so.

What was it about Jo Carpenter? Sure, she was a friend of Leo's… but still, she seemed a bit off. She had sharp eyes and seemingly canny instincts. And she had wrangled a cop's piece from the front officer like she owned the place. What was it? It was here, she knew it…

Adoptive relative… a Chinese name was listed in the appropriate box. Someone named ### Sei. Sei? That name seemed familiar… Takane suddenly remembered her name coming up in a meeting with her chief father. Leo had been assigned as liaison to a Chinese syndicate gang leader who was willing to work with police to bring down a rival syndicate. This just couldn't be coincidence… any inkling of intuition had to be explored as a good detective knew.

"Jo's one of the Bai Lan gang?" Takane looked up over the desk top and quickly scooped the file back together and shoved it into the metal file. She closed the drawer with a silent ping and straightened up Leo's desk half-haphazardly before leaving in a hurry.

She had to straighten this out.

End for now

End notes: Sorry so long in between chapters, but school and work full-time take a lot out of a writer. I love my words and I love my stories however.

Sincerely, penpaninu

5/09/12


	9. Maria's Attack

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Burst Angel! The lovely ladies belong to Gonzo (GONZO!), Murao Minoru and other distributors. Not me!

Author's Note: I try to write bit by bit when I'm not in the throes of being on top of my studying for class. It may be only one class this summer, but I don't intend to take it twice. Got to stay on top of the major :P Don't forget it. And kids, if you think about leaving school, take it from me and don't. You'll just have to make it up later in life!

"Working the Grind"

Chapter nine "Maria's Attack"

Meg tightened Jo's scarf as they waited at the front of the restaurant. Jo only put up with it because it was Meg and she loved her closeness. Anyone else would've gotten smacked. Jo's eyes softened as she focused on Meg's bit lip as her long fingers carefully tied the end of the bright yellow fabric into a few loops. She pulled the ends taut and smiled.

"There! Now we're ready," Meg beamed. She kissed Jo's cheek and Jo's mind was momentarily at ease. Her hand settled on Meg's slim waist. A bare expanse of thigh showed as Meg shifted, her short skirt pulling up. Jo almost smiled when the familiar scent of lavender invaded her nostrils and turned her mind to red.

Turning, her red eyes honed in on similar red eyes. Their orbs locked, like two knights readying for a joust. 'Maria…..' Jo tensed and didn't relinquish her hold on Meg's waist. Meg yelped and waved, moving slightly toward the silver-haired woman.

"Maria! Hi!" Meg waved. Maria clasped her hand in hers and smiled smugly. A little too smugly, Jo thought. She tried not to grit her teeth. Maria, for her part, was dressed to the nines in a very expensive black pant suit that clung to her curves in just the right way. Her white blouse beneath the black blazer was low-cut and showed off her plunging cleavage. Meg blushed and looked away as she hailed her and Jo felt a withering rage burn through her chest.

It was going to be a long-ass dinner for playing nice.

"Hi, Maria! I want you to meet my girlfriend, Jo," Meg hugged Jo's thin arm and Jo glanced to the side toward her happy smile. Meg looked positively thrilled but Jo knew she didn't have many friends. So was going to let this one slide. Maria on the other hand…

"Nice to meet you, Jo," Maria purred, extending her hand. Jo looked the elegant fingers up and down and it took everything not to arch her eyebrow. Mirth danced in Maria's red eyes when Jo's hand met hers. Their fingers locked and jockeyed for supremacy. Meg blinked and the exchange happened without her noticing. Jo's wrist throbbed and she kept the small smile on her lips as Maria leveled a gaze at her. Meg was chattering excitably as they pushed through the restaurant doors.

Dim intimate lighting made Jo blink as her red eyes adjusted. The greeter faked a smile and led the three women to a table in the corner where Maria promptly sat next to Meg. Jo's eyeball twitched but she sat on Meg's other side. Meg beamed at her and Jo faltered.

"So tell me where you two met," Maria said. She swung her braid over her shoulder. Jo leveled her own stare at her ex-colleague. Meg picked up a perspiring glass of water a passing server set down almost idly and sipped at it. Jo raised a finger toward the slim young man already walking away. Her eyebrow really did twitch as the belligerent waiter ignored her beckons and fled the scene. Fucker!

"Well, Jo began working at the grocery store. And we just hit it off!" Meg exclaimed. She touched Jo's hand on the tabletop and Jo glanced at her. She tried not to tense in her chair but her thigh muscles were clenched. Her toes were clenched inside her boots as well.

The idly waiter alighted by and Maria stopped him with a maddeningly winning smile. "I'll have a beer, well two, please."

"Yes, ma'am," the young man, not more than twenty, yawned openly and ambled away, and before Jo could order her own drink. IDIOT!

"We did," Jo murmured, murder in her eyes as she trailed the loafing waiter leaning against the bar. "Meg's still there though she doesn't have to keep working."

Meg blushed happily and squeezed Jo's fingers. "What am I going to do, tear up your studio? I have to work too or I'll be bored!" She was thrilled Jo was offering to make her a kept woman; she liked being Jo's kept woman.

"It's your studio, too…" Jo murmured. Maria raised an eyebrow. She picked up her beer the idle waiter dropped on by and took a slow sip. She nudged Meg's toward her and Meg beamed prettily. Maria clinked her bottle against hers and Jo swallowed slowly.

"But enough about us, Maria, what do you do?" Meg asked curiously. Jo smirked.

'Yeah, Maria, let's hear it.'

"I'm a bodyguard," Maria said unabashedly and Jo frowned. It was relatively the truth, but that Maria wasn't even trying to conceal it just pissed her off to all hell. There were dangers within a gang, no matter the status of the group and the Bai Lan were an ancient syndicate that held onto its cultural heritage. Sei's grandfather was still trying to marry her off to a Bai Lan dragon head even though she kept her feet rooted in the present and refused. Sei was just lucky her grandfather ignored tradition to respect her wants.

"Really? I thought you looked like you worked out… but wow…" Meg sipped her beer happily and Jo looked, dismayed, at the other available glass, the lone glass of water. "Who do you work for? A celebrity or rock star?"

Just like Meg. But Maria almost smirked and took a drag on her beer. "Nobody that renowned, I'm afraid. But I get to take care of business. Do you get into scraps at your job, Jo?"

BITCH. Jo sipped at Meg's water, wishing the lazy waiter would come a little closer. She'd stick her work boot up his rectum and out his mouth. Jo leaned back, her red eyes beaming with a slow fire. The waiter, for his part, was oblivious to the impending danger to his person. He leaned against the bar, ignored his tables, and looked bored out of his skull. Jo would have loved to give him something to worry about.

"I'm a cop in training. I'm sure I'll run into a scrap or two," Jo said lowly. She held up two long fingers and gestured once to the waiter. The bored youth stared at her dumbly. He was probably wishing he were somewhere else. Then he promptly ignored her. Oh that was it….

"You're gonna do fine, Jo. You'll make a good cop. Just be nice to the people not beating up on anyone," Meg said. Maria whispered lowly to a passing waitress and before Jo could fathom what was happening, she had placed the dinner order for everyone, without consulting Meg or Jo. It was so like Maria that all Jo could do was wish for the waitress to get back with whatever Maria deemed necessary for their meal so she could watch Meg eat and they could go.

When the waitress dropped off three steaming plates of pasta and bread, Jo turned her nose up. It was linguini with white sauce, not her favorite at all. It was only passable and Maria knew she wouldn't like it. Jo stared at the silver-haired woman, daring her to look up. Maria only toasted Meg and the two laughed at a joke. Jo picked up her fork and twirled long thick noodles around the twines.

When the lazy waiter ambled past, certain he wouldn't be hailed, Jo grabbed his wrist with her sturdy grip. The man even flailed momentarily before giving it up for a lost cause. His startled black orbs met fiery red. He gulped, his adam's apple bobbing noticeably.

"Yes, sir?...Ma'am?" he asked, catching on last moment that the short-haired person was a woman. Jo didn't care about that, but by hell she needed a drink.

"A beer. NOW."

"Yes, ma'am," he stammered and took off. This time Jo was glad he was hustling away from her.

"Jo, did you finally order a drink?" Meg asked, concerned. Maria was leaned in close, saying something lowly to her when she'd turned toward her partner. Jo's eyes settled on Meg's wide blue eyes and relaxed slightly. She put her hand on Meg's arm and kept it there. Meg beamed.

"Yes I did. What were you saying, Maria? That you haven't had a date in years?" Jo asked. Meg pinched her, whispering that that was rude, but Maria slowly smiled in response.

"Your girlfriend's funny, Meg. She must keep you entertained for hours," she said dryly. Meg laughed uneasily. She didn't know what was going on, but when Maria began talking again, she decided to let the comments slide.

After all, it's not like Jo and Maria knew each other.

8

8

8

8

Jo was starting to relax the next morning. She was walking around the studio in her black panties and unbuttoned cadet's shirt sipping a cup of coffee and enjoying the view. Meg was cooking eggs in just her bra and panties. She had spilled a stream of egg whites on the counter but wasn't intent on cleaning it up yet. She was concentrating on the yellow run of eggs slowly solidifying in the large pan. Her left hand held the pan handle captive while she tamed the eggs into shape with the large metal spatula in her right. Meg looked like she was engaged in battle, so while she was distracted, Jo stood behind her and admired her sleek bare legs. She pinched Meg's hip while sipping her coffee and Meg jumped.

"What'd ya do that for? I know I have to lose a few pounds!" Meg yelped. She pouted, then picked up the pan and scraped the eggs onto two white square plates. The eggs were cooked fully, but extremely misshapen. Meg sighed and carried the plates to the island.

"I never said that. I was just watching you, Meg," Jo murmured. She winked when Meg's eyes met hers and Meg blushed. Meg had set the alarm early so she could pounce Jo awake. After heated sweaty moments reaffirming their needs, the two warriors had stumbled into the shower, sticky and sated.

"I was trying to make sure I didn't burn our breakfast. Did ya like what you saw?" Meg simpered, pushing a fork across the island. The jarring metallic ting as it scraped across the marble made Jo's ears cringe.

"Oh yeah. Thanks for breakfast…." Jo set down her mug and straddled her stool. Her open shirt bannered open against her sculpted abs. Meg had something to gawk at then. A jazzy upbeat ringtone split the air asunder. Jo looked up curiously at Meg. The two women just sat, before Meg made for her cell camped out on the counter by the fridge.

"Is it Kyohei?" Jo asked. It was too early for even Kyohei to call.

"No….oh! Hang on," Meg said. She clipped the phone open and leaned against the counter. Her breasts shook in her small bra. "Hi, Maria!"

Jo's teeth ground together. You could almost hear the enamel wearing down. MARIA? "Meg…" she tried to get her lover's attention but Meg was entranced. Jo had to give it to her, Meg really could give someone her undivided attention. When she felt like it.

"No, I was awake! Uh huh. Uh huh. Oh you're already downtown? What time do you get up?" Meg inquired. Jo felt time give and end as the minutes dragged on second by slow second. Finally, Meg hung up and rejoined Jo at the island.

"What did she want?" Jo asked lowly. She tried to keep her famous cool as her eyes half slit in thought. But Sei was going to get an earful for this.

Meg giggled and tucked a long lock of red hair behind her ear. "Oh nothing much. Just talking. You know, like when Kyohei calls about a new recipe he's working on."

"Promise me you're not going to live on the phone, Meg," Jo said. She sipped her coffee, her eyes thoughtful over the rim of the blue ceramic mug.

Meg joined her at the island and pulled her long legs up onto the low rungs of the stool. "Okay, I promise."

8

8

8

8

8

Meg didn't keep her promise.

In all aspects, it really wasn't her fault. She was just too nice and Maria kept ringing. It was enough to try even the most patient of souls and Jo was more than tried. She was fit to be tried, and her hands were tied. And Maria knew it.

She was still getting pissed off to holy heights of proverbial hell. Maria had wormed into Meg's daily routine, with calls and texts that elicited chirruping laughs out of her woman that it froze and burned her up inside. While eating breakfast, Maria. While calling Meg on her break, chitchat about Maria. While eating dinner, Meg begged to eat out with not Kyohei, but Maria! It was enough to kill her ardor somewhat considerably. After chatting about her new "friend", Meg still wanted to get down and in the sheets, but Jo was too pissed off to concentrate!

Driving her insane must be what Maria had in mind. It was starting to take a toll on Jo's concentration, not only on luscious round breasts Meg didn't mind flashing around the apartment. It was also her training at the police department. The things the little men said were starting to flash bright red flags throughout her irritated mind. Just now, thinking about five more hours listening to the academy teacher's braying was beginning to give Jo a biting migraine.

"And the code for a traffic collision would be….Miss Carpenter?" the teacher bawled. Jo glanced up wearily under the brim of her cadet's cap and blinked.

"A 10-48," she said. She didn't even care if it was a guess, lucky or not.

The teacher sniffed and pushed her glasses up onto her nose. "Wrong! Miss Carpenter, I hope you're paying attention or you're to fail the final tests for certification!"

"Yeah, Jo," one of the men, a burly youth with his head up his ass, teased. Jo fixed her deadly gaze on him and was satisfied when he looked away. One of the girls, obliviously straight and with a thing for the men in class, turned her nose up at Jo. Jo fixed the brim of her cap so she wouldn't be in her line of sight. Don't flatter yourself, chicky.

"Alright, class, it's time for range training. And please push your chairs in this time," the teacher put her cap back on her marker and dropped it in the metal tray of the dry erase board. The men and women got up in a clatter, pushing their folding chairs back with irritating metallic scraps. The young girls simpered with the men, obviously comfortable and obviously straight. Jo pushed off after them in slow strides. One of the girls, a more quiet specimen of straight, hurried away from her unblinking red eyes. Jo quirked an eyebrow. The girl was obviously not a fan of gay people, but she still hadn't given her any shit. At least not openly like the two other women who were loud and stuck-up. It didn't take too much to keep her cool intact. Meg would have smacked them, but Jo could just give them a withering look to get her point across.

At the firing range, the cadets each filled out a form for a worn old magnum and a handful of twenty bullets. Each person carefully pocketed the bullets in their slacks on the instructor's order and lined up side by side.

"I never fired a gun before!" one of the stuck-up girls said, holding her weapon in both hands like she was handling a live snake. One of the men, young and with a chiseled chin that Arnold Schwartenegger would be jealous of, promptly took the place in line beside her.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you what you need to know!" he teased.

"Oh thaaaaank you," the girl simpered. Jo sighed. She took a spot in line, right beside the shy girl. She too looked unfamiliar with guns and was taking a very long breath. She looked to be saying a small prayer and her knuckles were white.

"Squeeze the trigger when you're ready," Jo whispered her advice. The girl jerked her head up and her green eyes were wide beneath the brim of her cadet's cap.

"Thank you," she whispered and bit her lip. Jo smiled and looked down the line toward the series of targets pinned to the far wall.

"Class, you will fire when you hear the whistle blow! First blow, fire three rounds and wait. Unload, load three rounds. On the second whistle blow, fire three more! You will follow instruction or be escorted out. That is an order," the range master, a grizzled older cop, growled. He folded massive arms above his round belly and slowly walked behind the line of cadets. His shiny whistle swayed against his chest as he moved and Jo took a left foot forward stance same as the others. The magnum felt as familiar as Meg's waist in her hands. Jo's eyes trained on the target and she focused. Sound slowed and filtered out as her index finger slowly lay over the trigger.

At the screech of the whistle, Jo inhaled and closed her left eye. Her right forefinger squeezed the trigger and the weapon elicited a booming bang that shook in her head more than in her hands. Jo smiled as she noted the hole in the neck area of her target's outline. When of the men whooped down the line under his breath, she imagined a broad Arnold Schwartenegger chin in her line of sight. When the instructor blew his whistle again, the cadets were permitted to holster their weapons and check out their scores.

"I got five in the lines!" one of the men puffed his chest out. One of the straight girls cried out in dismay.

"I only got one," she pouted, holding the target paper like a disease.

"Carpenter got 'em all?" One of the other men exclaimed. He and the other males felt a pang to their egos. Jo folded the paper up and handed it in to the instructor. He laughed and clapped her on the shoulder.

"Where'd you learn to shoot, Carpenter? You're doing great!" he bellowed in his gravelly voice. Jo shrugged and regarded him with her sullen red eyes.

"From an old friend," she murmured. The instructor beamed over her target again.

"Well, if they wanna join up with the force, tell em to come on in," he suggested. Jo smirked, picturing Chen in a cadet's outfit. In her mind, his huge shoulders busted out the seams of the uniform. "Everyone, learn from Carpenter's example. She knows what she's doing."

The shy girl looked at her own target. She'd gotten at least six in the body outline. And she had squeezed the trigger gently as Jo had suggested. She smiled at the silver-haired girl.

8

8

8

8

8

8

"Don't worry, Leo. Grandfather will like you. You'll do just fine," Sei said. She was tying Leo's tie in a perfect knot, even pulling the ends to a perfect crease. Leo looked down at his woman fancying him up and his hands hovered near her lower back. Sei was wearing a low-cut blouse that showed off her ample cleavage, and the lines of her lower back were bare above her slacks. He ached to touch her, but now was neither the time nor place. It panged oddly that her grandfather put up her dressing so sexy, but who was he to say what would fly with Bai Lan's oldest dragon?

"I know that! I just want him to like me," Leo gasped. He gulped as his adam's apple pushed against the starched collar of his dress shirt. The knot in his tie held and he exhaled slowly to release the pressure. Sei let her hands pass down the front of his shirt. Leo smiled. His lips pulled beneath his thick beard.

"It's gonna be okay, baby. Just wait and see," Sei smiled. She leaned up on tiptoe and pressed her lips against Leo's. The detective cupped her chin with a large hand. He now let his large hand rest on Sei's bare lower back.

Across town in a very expensive hotel bathroom, a silver-haired Chinese man stood over the toilet. He cursed his body and old age as he tried to will his withering form to form the need to expel the thought in his mind: Urinate! Now! He puffed his cheeks and banged a fist against the tiled wall. He finally gave it up for lost and adjusted his clothing. His granddaughter was meeting him for dinner with a boyfriend. And he just wasn't in the mood.

Sei's grandfather rode the elevator slowly down to the lobby of the hotel. He sat on a settee in the waiting area and leaned back. Pretty young women moved back and forth, meeting lovers, workers in uniforms waited on other customers and he watched every beautiful smiling face with more than a twinge of envy. They were young and alive. It had been a year since his last arranged meeting with a "liason." He couldn't even make his body pee on command anymore. His little granddaughter, who once fit into his large hands as an infant, was getting serious with someone.

And not with Jay, not with anyone else who was a good match lineage-wise.; a common place officer. A cop. It went against all tradition. He honestly didn't know what to do with that. A peasant with his princess of a child…..he knew it was every grandfather's wish to bestow riches and happiness upon his progeny. But to allow this! The old man inhaled slowly and let it out in a loud gust of air. Sei was strong. She was his heir after all. He had taught her what needed to be done, even when her own father hadn't been up to the task and her dark eyes had gazed into his and understood.

She wouldn't steer him wrong.

"Sir? Do you need any help?" a hotel employee bowed at his elbow. Sei's grandfather regarded her with a hint of interest. She was a pretty wisp of a thing, a young Japanese woman. Beautiful smile and long dark hair; his kind of woman.

"I'm fine. But I thank you, my dear," he took her hand and bowed his head towards her. His smile pulled the ends of his grey beard as the young woman pinked and simpered toward him. It was never too late to turn on the old charm. Old being more than a metaphor, after all. The woman gave a throaty laugh and squeezed his hand.

"Well, if you need anything, just ask the front desk," she smiled. She didn't go for old men, well older, and he was as old as her own grandfather. But there was an aura of confidence and stability the old Chinese radiated that warmed her sensibilities. He had It. Whatever It was, he had it, used it, owned it, and was smiling it toward her. She gently let go of his wrinkled large hand and walked slowly back to the front desk.

Sei's grandfather smiled contently and leaned back.

"Grandfather!" A familiar voice called and he straightened. The light of his life, his darling Sei, was rushing toward him. She was beautiful in a white sleeveless blouse and black slacks and she was moving toward him before a slowly walking bearded man in a suit. His attention was riveted to Sei's flashing eyes and wide smile. He rose to his feet and kissed his grandchild. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No, Sei, it's been alright," he smiled. Straightening his spine, the old man regarded the taller male with unsmiling eyes. "And you are Leo."

Leo sweat-dropped and extended a large hand toward him. "Pleasure to meet you, sir!"

Sei's grandfather didn't take his hand but continued to stare at him. "And are we going to dinner?" he asked, completely ignoring the offer. Sei frowned at him.

"Grandfather, you said you'd be nice," she scolded. Her grandfather offered his arm and the pair led the fumbling Leo after them to the front of the hotel driveway.

"Let's get some food into us and see where we're at," he suggested. Leo wanted to tear his tie loose but it was an expensive piece of silk and Sei had knotted it so expertly. He'd have to wait to be comfortable.

8

8  
>8<p>

8

8

8

"It wasn't that bad," Sei offered. She unpinned her bun and long black hair cascaded down her shoulders. Leo, wearing only his dress shirt and boxers, sat on the edge of Sei's bed, holding his head in his hands.

"Oh sure! I only had to put up with your grandfather picking at me the whole time. I thought you told him about us!" Leo complained. Sei combed her hair and peeked out of the bathroom.

"I did. Grandfather is a rigid traditionalist. He loves any decision I make, but he can't erase the way he is." The explanation wasn't helping. Leo's fingers only tightened on the sides of his head. Sei put her comb down and walked into the bedroom. She knelt down before her boyfriend and laid her hands on his knees.

"Baby, it's going to be okay. He'll learn to like you. He just doesn't know what to do right now," Sei said softly. "When he sees that you're strong and loyal and good to me, he'll understand."

Leo smiled slowly and Sei smiled beautifully. She leaned up on her knees and kissed his lips. Leo grabbed her up suddenly and pulled her onto the bed and laughed. Sei arched a knee around his waist and grinned coyly. She liked Leo when he was relaxed.

8

8

8

8

8

Jo walked down the length of the underground garage. The florescent lights above flickered down yellowy, washing the dim world in moments of unreality. Meg was out with Maria. Alone. She honestly didn't know how it happened. They had ridden Django home and were planning to go out to see Kyohei at his bar. Then Meg's ringtone had gone off, the same bluesy tune that made Jo want to hit something every time she heard it now. It was Maria. Jo had danced off to the end of the studio and walked a slow circle around her punching bag. She touched it lightly, watching it bob slowly, reacting to her circuit around it.

Meg was giggling and chatting it up and it was driving her mad. After the twentieth conversation that day, Jo had had it. She had lowly lashed into Meg, making her upset and confused. Meg wasn't one to take shit. She had cried a little, but then she had taken Jo's red coat and left in a huff. To Maria? Inevitably, she'd still meet her for dinner or chuckles or whatever it was they did now.

So Jo had slowly watched her front door, then had moved as if in a dream to the hallway outside. She left her studio door open without thought and moved toward the garage downstairs. Now advancing toward Django hunkered in the corner, Jo knelt down beside her motorcycle and felt long fingers along the body of the machine. Her fingertips felt for the invisible seam and she pulled. A section of the chrome lifted out and revealed a hidden compartment. Two desert eagles were packed inside and Jo regarded them with a grim solemnness. She reached forward and pulled one out.

8

8

8

8

8

"I just don't get her! I didn't even do anything wrong!" Meg whined. Maria handed her a few napkins and Meg wiped her eyes.

"I wouldn't worry about her, Meg. It sounds like Jo doesn't know how to handle a lot of things," she offered. Maria said it smoothly and Meg turned wide blue eyes toward her.

"That's not true! She's usually so great. I have no idea what I did wrong…." Meg bit her lip. Maria laid her hand over hers.

"You did nothing wrong. Jo's just a loose cannon. Maybe she should learn how to speak to her girlfriend the right way," Maria said. Meg looked away, and didn't move her hand. A lot of things were rolling through her mind. Jo's smile, her sexy look, the way she looked when she was asleep…. But then there was that disturbing episode that had driven her out to see Maria alone. What had gotten into her?

"I don't know….but how can you tell really? You don't even know her, Maria," Meg said. The waiter set down two drinks. Meg picked up her pina colada and sipped heavily. Maria lifted her martini and sipped more delicately. Her red eyes were thoughtful.

"You'd be surprised by a lot of things. Jo used to work for Sei. And I still do…" Maria said. Meg started. Why should this matter? It could just be a coincidence. But still…

"So you're Sei's bodyguard? Why should that mean anything?" Meg asked. She was just so confused. "But if Jo used to work for Sei…"

Maria's smile was low and smug and she cupped Meg's chin in her hand. "I didn't just meet Jo for the first time that dinner. We go along way back…and there's a lot of things about her that you don't know."

The light in Meg's eyes began to dwindle and die when Maria began speaking.

End for now

End Note: Oh no, she didn't. The feeling I get from Maria when she climbs on top of Meg during her confrontation with Jo at the last episodes were of a predatory shark. She's going to get her bait, whether the bait knows it or not. And Maria seemed to have a thing in it for Jo for being damned good at what she did. And Maria here wants her prey to know everything about Jo that she's not letting on. In the series, it really wasn't Jo's fault; she couldn't remember a thing but her own name. In this alternate version, she just wants to start anew and Maria just wants to fuck her shit up. Because she's like that….anyways, my notes aside, please if you liked it, review! If you hated it, tell me why. If you loved it, again, tell me why! I strive to improve writing. And happy fourth. Have a safe holiday everyone!

Sincerely yours,

Penpaninu 7/3/12


	10. Facing the Truth

Author's Disclaimer: I don't anything belonging to Burst Angel. They belong to studio Gonzo and all the people with the money! :P

Author's Note: I like Maria usually, but in my a/u side, I'm finding I like and dislike her more and more. Love her in the series; here I've kinda turned her into my own Helena Peabody (ala season 2 of The L Word lol). ~~~ indicates a memory. Dedicated to my wifey, legal or not that's what I'm calling her.

"Working the Grind"

Chapter ten "Facing the Truth"

Meg slowly walked into the lobby of the apartment building, her boots clipping a slow and steady pace. She was moving so slowly the clocks of her boot heels almost sounded like the steady beats of a clock's pendulum. Tok…..tok…TOK…. TOK….

Meg stared at the up and down button for the elevator as if she didn't know what it signified. Finally, her thumb jabbed the up button. She listened to the cogs of the lift groaning down to floor level. She honestly didn't know if she wanted to go into the studio she shared with Jo…Jo's apartment. Not hers. Meg bit her lip, feeling tears prick her eyes. What Maria had said was very new and a little disturbing….

~~~Maria had spoken in low tones and Meg felt her heart sinking every moment. "Jo and I go a long way back. I knew her the first day Sei scraped her up off the street for Bai Lan. I trained her myself."

"Trained her? I don't… Jo said she met Sei at a conference in Tokyo," Meg stammered. Her heart hammered a quick beat, and she felt faint. "What's Bai Lan?"

"I'm sure you've heard of their activities in the newspapers. It is a very old….syndicate, Meg." Maria smiled and shook her head. "And as for Sei, she met Jo in Chicago when she adopted her. She used to live at a Catholic orphanage."

Meg's eyes widened. Jo and Sei were legally related? "I didn't…why wouldn't she?..."

Maria smiled widely, her teeth very long. In Meg's confused angst-ridden mind, she was startled, but didn't note the predatory gleam in those pearly whites. "Because she didn't want you to know. Jo knows Sei more than casually. And she was her best gun. I know because I was there. We shared….a lot of things."

"Things? What do you…" Meg blurted. The implications for intimate knowledge was a lance to the chest. Maria stroked her red hair. Meg shivered.

"Jo is more dangerous than you think. She can't suppress her violent nature for very long. I'm sorry to tell you, Meg, but sooner or later she would have lashed out at you. I couldn't…."

"I have to go home. I have to see Jo!" Meg exclaimed. She shied from Maria's fingers on her cheek and pushed from the table, the liquid in the glasses sloshing. Maria watched her impassively jump to her feet.

"Just be careful, Meg. That's all that I want," she said. Meg cast her a confused look, jerked her purse string over her shoulder and was running for the restaurant door. Out on the street, she jerked left then right and beat a hasty beat toward the nearest subway station. She had to get home and figure all this out…sure Jo was mad Maria wanted to spend more time with her, it just couldn't be true what Maria had said!

On the clanking subway train to the stop nearest their apartment, Meg faltered, her heart sinking and her mind descending to a dark place. What if what Maria said was true? Jo knew her already, hurt people in a gang….a gang! It was unfathomable to think of but again….. Jo's eyes were always sharp to anyone else that walked opposite them, and they lived in a major city. She could remember Jo staring down men and women who even glanced in their way; her red eyes were intense. A fraction of her gaze could make a burly biker blush and look away. She was that frightening sometimes…. ~~~

Now Meg stopped outside Jo's door and stopped. She almost couldn't see, and her hand reached out and scraped the wood of the front door. Sighing, her vision almost receding, Meg took her key out and unlocked the door.

It was pitch dark inside. Only the light above the oven hood was on. Meg looked around as the door closed shut behind her. She couldn't remember pushing it closed. Stepping up from the entryway, Meg heard a soft 'shink shink' noise. Her eyes adjusted to the gloom and she saw a bare foot behind the sofa. Meg advanced slowly, her boots making hard clips on the tiled floor. When she cleared the wide end of the sofa, she saw Jo sitting on the floor, her legs spread. A box of cleaning tools lay between her knees, and in her hands….was a gleaming hand gun. Meg wasn't gun-savvy to recognize a desert eagle when she saw one but it looked big and it looked mean.

Jo's red eyes were startled; she looked comfortable cleaning a big-ass hand gun, but her expression said 'You weren't supposed to see this!' For what seemed an eternity the two stared at each other. Finally Jo's lips curved to a low smile.

"You're still wearing your boots," she said. Meg looked down on instinct and noted the dirt she had tracked in from outside. She flushed, then angrily retorted back the first thing on her mind.

"Maria told me you were in a gang….is that true?" she screamed. Jo jerked back, her eyes no longer glazed. She looked to be waking up. And she didn't like what she was hearing.

"Meg…." She said. Meg kicked the iron box away; it banged her right knee as it flew off and took orbit across the tiles. "Meg!"

"So what's that gun for?" Meg snapped. She paused and kept a foot's distance between them. Jo slowly laid the first desert eagle on the tiles. The tribal design on it gleamed. She rose to her bare feet and stood opposite Meg; her feet were bare and she wore loose black shorts and a white tank top. Her tattoo gleamed in the dim lighting. Jo gestured with one hand; the other desert eagle was extended toward Meg as if in offering.

"I don't….I…" Jo was at a loss for words in more ways than one. Her red eyes were wide, her silver hair fell over her brow and her long fingers held out her prized weapon. It was almost like she was offering Meg her protection, or handing her weapon over permanently. It was obvious she was probably not expecting Meg to catch her like this. And she had no idea what to do. "It's….. I…"

"Don't give me that," Meg retorted. She grabbed the pommel of the extended weapon and tossed it. Jo winced; it hit the sofa cushions and clattered on the tiles. Meg shouldn't have done that. It wasn't loaded at the time, but still!... Jo reached for Meg as she paced back and forth. "So you were in a gang…..what the hell is Bai Lan and why haven't I heard of it?"

Jo's eyes blinked. "It was just….my job…..yes it was crime-related… but…"

"We'll get back to that," Meg interrupted. Jo's mouth hung open. She watched helplessly as Meg ran a hand through her long hair and swept her mane from her shoulders. Her boots clipped hard and Jo stared down at the dirty footwear; dirt and random bits of debris from outside littered the tiles. She opened her mouth to speak but Meg ran right over her. "Were you with Maria?"

Jo's mouth actually hung open a few inches as she stared at Meg. Her red eyes were envisioning Maria lying motionless in a street, in a plane crash, dismembered limb from limb. "I, uh…."

"Shut up!" Meg's palm cracked against Jo's face suddenly. Jo was blinking rapidly to keep pace with the lights that resounded throughout her brain and the heat that flooded her cheek. Jo stumbled back as the pain whammed her a second or two later. "Just tell me!"

"I was… I…. YES!" Jo hopped away from an advancing Meg and got over the top of the sofa as she made for her again. "I was but I don't even like her!"

It really was the truth, Maria had been a weapons teacher and a time or two fuck, but that was the extent of their camaraderie. Jo could remember Maria laughing at her the first time she held a gun.

"What have you been doing your whole life, girl?" she'd barked. Jo had glared at her under her silver bangs and tossed her hair.

"Waiting to get out," she'd growled.

Right now that memory hit smoke as Jo flipped on her back over the back of the sofa again when Meg ran around to the front to meet her. "So you did sleep with her! When were you gonna tell me? SHE had to!"

Furious tears pricked Meg's eyes and half-blinded her as she tore after Jo. Jo, for her part, deflected Meg the best she could without hurting her. But she had to try and keep Meg's fists away from her and avoid getting hurt herself!

"I'm sorry, Meg…. I thought you wouldn't need to know!" Jo caught Meg's fists when she struck out at her again. She kissed the top of Meg's head but Meg howled, flailing her neck. Her red hair whipped Jo in the face. "I didn't know she was going to try and make you her friend!"

"Are you still in with them? Is Sei one of them too?" Meg asked. Her blue eyes burned into Jo's orbs. The kind older woman smiled in her memory seated next to her in her luxury car. The warmth and sincerity she had seen in the Chinese woman's eyes and smile couldn't be faked. To imagine she was a criminal of some kind!... It seemed unfathomable. Jo wrestled with Meg's wrists and they went over the top of the sofa again. "Ow, get off me, Jo!"

Jo grunted as they wrestled for supremacy on top of the cushions and then fell onto the tiles. HARD. And it hurt like hell. Meg's hip hit the coffee table on the way down, pushing it out of its usual setting. Jo's quilt got tangled around one of her legs and she grunted as Meg fought back. "Sei is my friend…. And she would never hurt you, Meg. You have to believe me on that!"

Meg got both of her arms pinned up above her head and she grimaced when she realized she didn't have much room to move. "Get off me! I'm warning you, Jo!"

Jo didn't answer. She wanted to lean down and gently kiss Meg's pain away, but the fury in her girlfriend's eyes told her that might not be a good idea. Meg was like to bite her lips off at this moment! So Jo just leaned down, resting her silver head on Meg's breasts. She felt Meg stiffen and go silent for a moment, and Jo relished the brief second of sanity. She might not get to feel those glorious orbs for a long while!

She was right, too. When Jo lifted her head, Meg's eyes were filled with tears. She gestured with her wrists and Jo slowly let her hands go. Meg wasn't trying to hit her so she climbed off and hunkered down beside the red head. Meg sat up, rubbing her sore hip and scrubbed her eyes with a wrist. Jo's wrists hung between her knees and she stared at her. Meg glared and knelt up.

"You're staying out here tonight. Don't even try and get into our bed," she said lowly. Jo blinked at her like a worried dog.

"Huh?" she said smartly. Meg stalked off to the screened in area that housed the low bed they shared. Jo made to follow her but Meg pushed against Jo's sternum and held her back.

"No! You're on the couch. Til I….figure this out," she muttered. If there was a door, she would have slammed it. Jo stared as she tore a sheet off the bed and slung it over the partition opening of the screens leading to the bed. She sighed as she heard Meg sniffling.

Jo wanted the night to be over so she could put her life back in order. She felt like someone picked up her world on a board and tilted it to the side. She sat on the couch, staring at her desert eagle on the tiles. She stared up at the blank tv screen, but didn't dare turn it on. "Drill Killer" was inside the dvd player and if she didn't want to piss Meg off any more with the shrill screams of some bitch getting skewered with a power tool.

Well, maybe on a low volume… When Jo turned the power button on the dvd player, the maniacal killer filled the screen. Unfortunately, the volume was already up loud and a blistering scream filled the studio. Jo leapt for the remote but not before Meg screamed abuse.

"TURN THAT DOWN!"

Jo grimaced and hit the mute button.

8

8

8

8

8

8

The next day, Jo put on her cadet uniform mechanically. Meg had already left the studio and she didn't know where she'd gone. She was sure she could ask Kyohei; or get it out of him physically. He really was kind of a wimp. Jo sighed. It really wasn't his fault that all this was happening. Maybe he could keep Meg company and calm her down or something….

The day of learning at the police class couldn't go by fast enough. Jo was ready to kick some ass and if some stupid men in her class didn't watch their mouths, they were going not HAVE any mouths anymore; or lips for grinning. Jo fixed her deadly stare at Arnold Schwartzejaw as he flirted with one of the straight girls. Her pencil looped round circles in the margin of her notebook that look remarkably like Meg's curves. Jo sighed.

Meg hadn't answered any of her texts all day. Whenever the teacher turned her back, Jo eased her phone out and fired off text after text. Her phone was on silent, not even on vibrate, so she would have still known if Meg had answered. She watched the screen like a hawk. Sighing, she covered the phone with her notebook.

"Traffic violation is a 10-46…. Dead carcass in the road is a 10-56…" the teacher scrawled on the dry erase board. Jo blinked at 'dead carcass' and wrote 'road kill' in her notebook.

'Frickin' wish Maria were road kill…' she thought.

Jo looked up barely when the teacher tossed a book right in front of her hand. She wished she had that good aim. It was close but nowhere near hitting her digits. "Carpenter! What did I just say?"

"Road kill," Jo muttered. The teacher sniffed.

"You are in serious trouble if you think you're going to pass your finals with rubbish like that!" she sneered. Jo wanted to laugh. Did she really just say 'rubbish?'

She eased her phone back out from under the notebook and scanned her inbox. Nothing yet. Nothing at all.

8

8

8

8

8

8

Meg looked around the dingy office, blinking at the dust motes dancing in the fluorescent lights. Leo's office was a real mess. Yeah he was a guy and yeah this was to be expected….but really, didn't the force have a janitor that cleaned up readily? She wiped her sleeve against the desk and got a layer of grey dust on the blue fabric of her sweater. Meg made room to make a facial expression and grimaced. She patted the dust off and watched it fly off into the breeze the overhead fan made. Give her a break.

Leo opened the door and came in with two paper cups of coffee. He bumped the door closed with his hip. "How you holding up, girl?" he asked.

Meg forced a smile and accepted one of the paper cups. "Okay, I guess. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Cause you invaded my office today. You're brave for coming in with Jo so close. Considerin' yer both at odds right now," Leo sat on the edge of his desk and straightened his tie. "So Maria told you."

Meg stiffened and her fingers tightened on the paper cup. "Leo, I gotta know…is it true? Was Jo in….Bai Lan?"

Bai Lan was an ancient syndicate from the time of emperors but the term was still brand new to the redhead. Leo's brown eyes softened and he pushed his glasses up onto his nose. "Meg, you should know that Jo would never hurt you. She's a pistol, that's true, primed and ready. But I've never seen that look in her eyes ever since the time I met her."

Meg smiled when Leo chucked her chin with a large finger. "Thanks, Leo….but still, you think she'd tell me. She and Maria were playing like they had never met a day in their life but they were both lying to me."

Leo's eyes darkened and he sipped his coffee. Black and cold. Yech. "Just talk to her, Meg. Don't do anything rash. And be careful around Maria. She's still in pretty deep."

Meg shivered and sipped her cold coffee. Now that Maria had outed herself, she wasn't so sure she wanted to see her…at least not right now.

8

8  
>8<p>

8

8

8

"Jo. To what do I owe the honor?" Sei asked. She was half clad in a black silk robe that lay open against her stomach. Her awesomely huge breasts half showed through the folds. Jo didn't even look twice as she glowered at the Bai Lan head dragon. She ignored the little old lady polishing Sei's nails and leaned down toward the beautiful woman.

"Your girl's gone too far. Did you tell Maria to sabotage my life?" Jo growled. Sei smiled serenely and waved her free hand. Clear polish decorated her long nails. The small old woman bowed and backed away. Sei stood up and her robe fell open against her flat stomach. Any letch or true appreciator of the female form would have gotten a free show as Sei's robe opened completely. It wasn't that Sei was trying to seduce Jo again; she was just too comfortable around her. She needn't have worried though. Jo didn't even look once.

"Jo, you know that I only want the best for you. It's not like I can control everything Maria thinks of. You know this," she stated slowly. Jo's fists clenched. Sei reached up with smooth pale hands and cupped the girl's cheeks. Jo calmed slightly without meaning to or wanting to. She turned her cheek away and pushed Sei's hands away.

"You have to control her. She is under contract with you!" Jo protested. Then a silver head peeped into the room and fire burned in Jo's eyes. Maria turned her head and looked genuinely surprised for one second.

"YOU!"

Sei's eyes flashed with worry as Jo all but flew at Maria. She had barely enough time to see the slow grin that spread across Maria's lips when Jo crashed into her. "Jo, stop!"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY LIFE?" Jo bellowed. Hard smacks echoed across the room as she and Maria leapt around and traded blows. Sei rushed forward, robe parting like the Red Sea. The little old lady clutched her side when she made to get between the blows.

"Maria, Jo, stop!"

"No, Miss Sei, you no get between that!"

Jo had a stranglehold on Maria, both fists clenched around that slender white throat. Maria didn't seem unfazed as Jo's fists went up and down, trying to close over her hyoid bone and close her trachea. Maria arched her leg up and around artfully under Jo and managed to whap her in the back of the head. It would have been an awesome move to see were this an action movie. In real life, it was impossible to fathom that it was physically possible. Sei's mouth opened seeing it and Jo went down like a bag of bricks. Maria flowed like water on top of her and the struggle went in her favor. Jo's eyes flared as Maria punched her again and again. Blood exploded from her split lip but Jo refused to give ground. The two women just would not let up and Sei was at odds what to do. A simple round of applause wouldn't help this time. The two were in the middle of a blood frenzy and simple words from an authority figure wouldn't do.

"Jo! Maria! Stop it!" she called again. Her manicurist clung to her robe, trying to hold her back. It wasn't that the little old lady was that strong, but Sei decided to listen to the desperate small hands fisting the silk of her black robe. She obviously had lived a very long life with sensible survival instincts.

"Miss Sei, no, you stay with me," she kept saying, her eyes wide behind coke-bottle-thick glasses. The two silver-haired women slammed against each other and Jo kicked Maria off. She kicked off the ground, albeit a bit slowly and raised her fists.

A line of blood dripped from Maria's lip as well. She flicked a red tongue around the blood and smiled. "Missed it too much, didn't you, Jo?"

Jo shook her clenched fists. Blood muddied two of the knuckles. "Shut up! You just stay out of my life, Maria!"

"I want you back with us, Jo. You know all of Sei's money can't keep you away. It's more than the money isn't it?" Maria swung her braid over her shoulder and trailed the blood that leaked down to her chin. "You know, that hurt."

Jo wheezed, her brain seeing red. Spots of light danced in her vision, she was that pissed off. She shook her fist. "And it's gonna hurt even more, Maria!"

Sei reached forward, dragging the little old lady with her. Her manicured nails clasped Jo's coat gently. "Jo, don't you think that's enough? You don't need to stay in Bai Lan. I told you that…"

"But she won't get the same satisfaction from battle when she has to restrain herself. A cop with a loose hand….you'll be ostracized," Maria taunted. Jo growled.

"Stop it, Maria!" Sei snapped finally. Maria clasped one hand over her fist and bowed low in acquiescence.

"She can't deny her true self much longer. I just don't want to see that innocent girl caught up in the middle. Remember what happened to your cop friend," Maria said lowly, her red eyes flashing.

~~Leo on the ground clutching a bloodied knee flashed through Jo's mind. She had knelt, clasping one pale hand over the bullet-hole in his trouser leg and clenched to hold the blood in place.

"Jo! AHH!" Leo had screamed. Jo touched his face, red eyes serious.

"It's going to be okay, Leo. I'm gonna get you outta here," she'd promised. ~~~

And she had. But the very analogy that Meg could be thrown into Leo's place, pushing past memory to future hurt, made Jo's stomach hurt. And suddenly, her fists dropped. Sei clutched her shoulders from behind, clear polished fingernails digging into the fabric of her red coat.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Jo muttered, her vision going black. The little old lady fluttered from her to Sei, unclear of what to do. Finally, she tugged at the ends of Jo's yellow scarf. Jo blinked through receding light into worried black eyes.

"You no fight Miss Maria. Miss Sei worried," she said, reaching for Jo's hand. Jo blinked as she worried at the blood decorating her knuckles. She tugged her hand away, flailing at the upswing.

"I'm not gonna fight right now…." She muttered. Sei hugged Jo's shoulders from behind.

"Jo, it's going to be okay. I trust you'll know how to fall into your new self," Sei murmured assuringly. The soothing decibels eased Jo's red-cornered mind, but her red eyes still flashed up to Maria's serious gaze.

"You have to stay away from Meg, though. You're not allowed near her," Jo growled. Maria shook her head.

"I'm trying to help that poor girl. And you. When you fail, I'll be there, to pick up the pieces. And if you fail and Meg gets hurt, you know she won't trust you again," Maria smirked.

Jo shook her head and stalked out of the large sitting room, Sei following her closely; both were flagged by the tottering old Chinese woman. Some of the Bai Lan guards were standing at loose stances in the hallway outside, but all snapped to attention when Sei came out. Several pairs of eyes noted her naked breasts, and male cheeks reddened but they all looked straight away. One could almost admire their restraint after noting the situation.

One could also note that the Chinese men in black suits all but flinched back from Jo as she stalked past. They knew her and what she could do after all. Sei let her fingers trail over the edges of Jo's scarf as she stalked off.

She knew the stance of her warrior; she needed to be alone. What more, she needed her calming hand. Jo was going for Meg. Sei had to let her go.

Sei put her arm around her worker and the little old lady tied the ends of her robe together, fussing all the while.

Maria walked up behind her mistress and leaned against the door jamb. "I don't believe she's truly changed, Sei. A bad ending will come of this."

Sei turned, the corners of her eyes crinkling. "You don't know Jo as well as you think. She'll be okay. I believe that."

8

8

8  
>8<p>

8

8

8

"I got it, babe. Sei, I promise, I'm going to check on the class tomorrow. Yeah, I'm finishing up at the station. Are we meeting for dinner?...oh," Leo muttered. "I hope your grandfather's doing better. It's okay, baby, I understand."

The bearded detective pushed his paperwork into a neat pile. He was trying to finish up and get out of the station and it was almost 7 pm. The cadet classes had already left for the day some time ago and he was trying to make himself part of that category. Damn paper work…. As he wrapped up with Sei, Leo pocketed his cell phone and stacked the offending paperwork into a folder. He'd have to take some of it back to his apartment.

Backing up toward his coat, Leo reached backward to grasp the sleeves and slide it on, but a rap on his office door altered his concentration. Cursing, Leo dropped both coat and his folder. He stooped to retrieve his reports.

"Yeah, who is it?" he called.

Takane peeped inside the door and smiled an errant smile. "How's it going, Leo?"

Leo grinned and dropped his folder back onto the desk. "You're still here so late? Shit, girl, you got more guts than anyone here."

Takane stopped smiling and closed the door. "Leo, we've gotta talk. I know where Carpenter came from. I'm surprised you'd let sentimentality come into our line of work."

Leo fairly gaped at his fellow detective then scrubbed the back of his neck with his wrist. "Quit showing off your deduction skills, Takane. You got me. I know Jo from before. What do you want?"

Takane trailed a hand down the front of his desk, studious. She bit her lip. "I don't want anything, Leo. Well, other than Daddy ta quit bitchin' at us sometimes." She and Leo grinned.

"Still, I'm not looking fer a bribe. I just want yeu to know I'm on yer side."

Leo placed a hand over his heart. "Thanks, Takane."

"Fer what?"

"For not adding onto my pile of work," Leo hefted his folder of paperwork and shook it at her. Takane smiled ruefully.

"Don't ya know we detectives hafta stick together?"

Leo grinned and hugged his friend.

8

8

8

8

8

"You can't keep avoiding Jo forever," Kyohei said. Meg occupied a lone table in his section at his bar and Kyohei had kept brushing away men who wanted to sit down with her. Meg wasn't in the mood, and she wasn't even trying to scare off potential hopefuls. So Kyohei bothered them 'til they got the hint.

Meg stared glumly into her glass of beer and ran a hand through her red hair. She was studying the ingrain of the wooden table top and didn't notice the obligatory college schmuck standing beyond her elbow. He was a little overweight in a lineman football kind of way and his hair was buzzed short. He grinned and made to tap her shoulder but Kyohei caught his eye and shook his head. He made a brushing gesture with one pale hand and the college boy frowned. He made to cuss out the waiter but Meg flailed with her hand and the young man had to jump back. He spilled half his beer onto his shoes and griped loudly.

"AHHH for fuck's sake!..." He glared at Meg who shrugged at Kyohei, finally noticing someone else outside her bubble of misery.

"What's wrong with him?" she wanted to know. Kyohei grinned ruefully as the boy flipped off Meg and sauntered back to the bar.

"Come on, Meg, you gotta talk to her. We've all had a rough past," Kyohei said, plopping himself in the seat beside his friend. Meg poked his arm and Kyohei smiled. "You have to understand Jo's had a different upbringing than you have. You have to forgive her."

Meg rubbed her eyes and nodded. "I know, Kyo…it's just that, she could have told me."

Kyohei nudged Meg's arm. "If you were Jo…would you want to tell you?"

"Well…no. I guess I wouldn't know how to," Meg mumbled. She took a long swig of beer and belched. The college boy from earlier stared at her from the bar. Kyohei laughed.

"Can't you find it in you to forgive her? It's not like she lied to you. She just didn't tell you. Did I ever tell you about when the frat boys dressed me in lingerie and taped me to the campus mascot?"

Meg chuckled despite herself. Kyohei smiled softly, noting that he'd stopped her tears. "You're sweet, Kyo. I guess I can go home tonight."

"Well, good. Did you think you were going to take my bed and I'd have to take the floor?" Kyohei took a sip of Meg's beer. Meg swatted his arm but wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You dork! You know the girls' supposed to get the bed," she rescued her glass from her friend.

Kyohei stood up and picked up his tray. "Just let Jo apologize and make HER take the floor," he suggested.

"Kyohei! Get over here right now!" his bartender griped. Kyohei sighed, feeling his heart plummet.

"I'll be right back. You're going to be okay, Meg?"

"Think I might," Meg said. She pulled her cell phone out of her coat pocket and scanned the texts. All from Jo, at least twenty from her morning exodus today. She pocketed the phone and finished her beer. After a quick goodbye, she left the raucous bar and fully sidestepped prying male eyes.

8

8  
>8<p>

8

8

8

8

Jo walked slowly around her studio, her red eyes sallow pits of tired flame. When the door opened with a click of metal (being too far gone to hear the key in the lock), Jo didn't notice. Meg had time to shrug her boots off and toss down her shoulder bag before Jo registered her surroundings. Noting surprise in her eyes for maybe the first time ever, Meg moved forward, hands out held to soothe Jo's sudden jerk away from her.

Jo's red eyes softened and her heart dared skip a happy beat. But her readying smile died down when Meg held her palm up, stopping Jo from moving to embrace her.

"Not yet, Jo. We've gotta talk about some things first," Meg said. Jo bit her lip to keep from twisting her hands uncharacteristically.

"Uhm…okay," she muttered. The two plopped on stools at the island and Jo watched her girlfriend with wide eyes like a curious baby bird.

"So….you were in a gang," Meg began without preamble. Jo nodded.

"Bai Lan," she murmured. She cast a look over at the redhead. Meg played with fruit in a bowl on the counter and rolled an apple around on the tiled surface.

"…..And you were with Maria," she said dryly. Jo gulped, seeing any future where she could freely touch Meg go right out the window. Meg did not look pleased.

"Yeah. I was…. A time or two," she said carefully in her little Jo way. Meg watched her under the fall of her red mane. "Did she…"

Meg laughed harshly. "No, I did not see her today, if that's what you're afraid of. I really don't know what to think about her right now."

Jo felt her heart gladden but she dare not call in a victory dance just yet. "…So, are we gonna be okay?"

"I don't know what okay is right now, Jo. I got you, but I don't know what's gonna happen to us," Meg confided. "Where are your guns?" She rolled the apple toward Jo on the counter and the silver-haired girl caught it with a quick movement. She clenched the apple and dropped it.

"I locked them away. I promise. Are you hungry, Meg?" Jo asked simply. She hadn't been able to think of food all day and had barely remembered to drink any water. Her mouth had a dull wall-papery feel to it that wasn't improving anytime soon. Meg shook her head, a small smile coming to her lips. It was so like Jo that she couldn't stop the smile that pulled at her.

"No, I couldn't eat all day, Jo."

"That's not good, Meg," Jo muttered. She felt inexplicably worried all of a sudden. Meg was a bottomless pit after all. Meg moved to the bed area and removed her sweater. Jo watched her with more than a little growing interest and made to follow.

Meg put a hand against Jo's sternum and pushed back. "You're still on the couch, Jo. ….And maybe you should order us a pizza."

Jo turned toward her cell and then watched Meg's silhouette as she undressed and slid under the silk covers. She might be able to win favor back in with an extra pineapple and green pepper.

End for now

End Notes: At least only a month in between updating :P That's a first for me lately. Hope you enjoyed! Like it, didn't like it, let me know!

Sincerely, penpaninu 8/10/12


	11. New Iron Steed

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to Burst Angel, nothing at all!

Author's Notes: So much studying to do :P I love my writing and little nudges and suggestions from my wifey Inuskye get this story off the ground and rolling back on track. It was her idea about Django near the end there. Since we like to ride together on our cruiser :P And I believe I got Roseanne Barr in the end there.

"Working the Grind"

Chapter Eleven "New Iron steed"

The pizza was ordered and the evening was set. Jo gave the delivery boy a fiver and the worker grinned, pulling the brim of her cap high, revealing an androgynous girl instead. She winked, as if to wish Jo good luck with her girl, and sauntered down the hallway toward the elevator. Jo watched her blankly and closed the door, clutching the white box. Meg was changing behind the shoji screens and she watched long hair being flipped through the screen. Jo sighed and moved toward the kitchen island and set the pizza box down on the granite counter top.

"It's here, Meg," she called. Meg pulled on a long t shirt with kittens she often wore for a nightgown and moved out of the sleeping area. She swept her long red hair over her shoulder and sat opposite Jo on a stool across the island. Jo opened the box and set a huge slice heaping with pineapple onto a white china plate. She nudged the plate toward Meg who regarded the slice as if her destiny were inscribed in the cheese and sauce. The redhead then picked up the pizza and engulfed it in two hungry-dog bites. Cheeks puffed out, Meg looked across to an astonished Jo who simply handed her a paper napkin. Meg wiped her lips and gave a shrug.

"Go on, it's not just for me," she offered. Jo quietly bit into her own slice and regarded Meg over the top of the crust. Meg was starving, but she may have been drowning her pain. She looked skittish and Jo didn't want to scare her away. Her luck, it'd be out the door and over at Kyohei's place. She liked the guy okay and all, but still, there was being a pal, and letting your girl stay at his place. Not a good toss-up.

After snarfing her pizza, Meg made her way to the sofa and climbed over the top quietly and lay on the other side, hidden across the studio. Jo watched her and softly padded across the tiles toward her. Jo peered over the top at Meg who was getting comfy under the quilt. Meg looked up at curious red eyes as she picked up the remote.

Jo looked down at the rest of the couch where Meg's legs were ensconced and back up at her. Meg sighed at the hang-dog expression on her face. She pulled her quilt back.

"You can come here. But no funny business," she retorted. Jo did a leap in her head and tried not to smile. She padded around to the front of the couch and got comfortable against Meg under the quilt. Meg even put an arm around her so Jo closed her eyes and inhaled softly. Even when Meg stopped the menu crawl at "My cat from Hell", she didn't complain. Meg even gave a little giggle at the cat's antics on the program. Jo smiled against Meg's shoulder and closed her eyes. Meg lightly held her. Her fingertips, timidly entangled in Jo's hair, trailed thoughtfully.

8  
>8<br>8  
>8<p>

8

8

8

In the middle of the night, Meg gently slid out from under Jo and went to the bed area. Jo woke up and followed a few moments later. Meg was lying under the comforter covered up to her nose. Her eyes partially opened in the dim and locked with Jo's. Jo turned right around and slowly padded back to the couch. She pulled the quilt over her and pulled it over her head. The hours went by slowly and through half-remembered dreams. When the grey light of dawn began to seep through the high windows of the studio, Meg pulled her pillow over her head. She heard Jo sighing from the living room area and rolled over. Jo moved around, and walked into the bathroom. Meg waited. She didn't have to work today, in fact, her shifts were winding down and Jo said she didn't have to work so much. Meg wondered if she'd have to remedy that to save up some money….

The shower water turned on and Meg sat up, safe from the cover of noise. Jo would be occupied for a moment getting ready. And she was thirsty. Meg padded to the kitchen and got out the orange juice. She heated up a slice of pizza and took it to the bed area, disappearing under her makeshift sheet covering. Jo walked out and noted the sheet moving and sighed. She paused on the other side, half dressed in her cadet shirt buttoned up, grey socks, and panties.

"Meg?" she asked. Meg swallowed a bite of pizza, scraping a piece of pineapple off the plate.

"Yeah?"

Jo pushed in cautiously, looking like she expected to be rebuffed. Meg didn't say anything, just moved aside to let her sit beside her. Jo sank onto the bed. She cautiously touched Meg's bare knee.

"I have to go soon….are you going to be okay?" she asked lowly. Meg nodded.

"I have "The Artist" to watch. And I know how much you hate those kind of movies," she said. Really, her mind was going over what to do. Sink into a depressed puddle seemed to be part of it. Jo nodded. It wasn't that she hated those silent movies, there was just nothing…exploding. Or screaming. Silent was the key term. Jo seemed about to say something, but then moved closer. She touched Meg's cheek softly. Her finger tips gently trailed her cheek softly. Meg closed her eyes. She touched Jo's fingers and let Jo squeeze gently. "Really, I'm going to be okay."

Jo nodded, her red eyes serious. Her lips parted as if she were thinking of saying something, then she swallowed her words. She took her fingers away and went to retrieve her black slacks, folded and hanging up to keep the perfect crease in the legs. "Well…bye," she called. Meg's silhouette didn't move from behind the screen. Jo collected her cell, bike keys, and backpack. She stepped into her boots in the entryway and looked back toward the bed area. Sighing, she unlocked the top lock and walked out the door, making sure to click the button in the knob to make sure Meg was locked in. In the brightly lit hallway, she stopped, and looked at the panel of wood. Shouldering her pack, she stalked off, damp white hair swaying.

She had some serious thinking to do.

8

8

8

8

8

Meg waited twenty minutes after Jo left and walked out of the bed area to the bathroom. She scratched the back of her calf with one foot as she brushed the tomato sauce taste out of her mouth and flashed her pearly whites at her reflection. The Meg that peered back at her looked very very tired aside from the grin. She pulled up her kitty t shirt, round breasts bobbing, and dropped the yellow article to the floor. Turning on the shower, Meg tested the heat then stepped in. Jo's shampoo/conditioner in one bottle was lying on its side in the tub, and Meg toed it aside, then stooped to pick it up and put it down next to her own shampoo and conditioner set. Meg swore, swept her hair to the side and pinned it up quickly.

After ten minutes of soaping and basking in the heat, Meg turned the shower head and groped for the sole towel. She'd forgotten to put in extra ones last night and Jo had already dampened it up. Meg swiped it over her body, and stalked back out the bathroom into the studio. She dripped the odd drop of water behind her and located a new towel. Pausing in the middle of the floor, she finished drying off and dropped the towel to the floor. Meg walked to the closet lining the far side of the studio wall and pulled the sliding door open. She located her clothes and pulled out a jean skirt, yellow top and yellow leggings. She didn't have to work today and felt like dressing out.

Meg set her plate in the sink, and left a note for Annette, and grabbed her keys. Opening the miscellaneous drawer in the kitchen, she felt only marginally guilty about snapping up a few of Jo's loose bills. But she'd said whatever was hers, also belonged to Meg. After locking up, Meg shouldered Jo's red leather jacket and tugged out her cell phone.

"You better be up, Kyohei," she retorted.

Kyohei laughed on the other end. "No, duh, Meg. What are you doing? You're lucky I was already up." It was his day off.

"Just putzing around…. I'm leaving the studio actually. Wanna go shopping or out to lunch?" Meg asked. She'd just had a pizza breakfast, but lunch couldn't come fast enough. Kyohei clattered a few things in the background. Pots and pans? He must be trying out a recipe, Meg thought to herself.

"Not shopping! I have an advanced cooking class today. Hey, you might wanna come with? The teacher lets us eat each other's dishes at the end," Kyohei suggested. Meg's stomach growled despite itself. Food! Free food!

"Great! Where should I meet you?"

"The train station. At 5th, okay?" Kyohei suggested.

"Great. Jyaa ne," Meg clicked her phone off and pocketed it. She fingered the edge of Jo's yellow scarf and regarded the edge of the fabric with a hint of foreboding. She didn't know WHY she'd put it on, but it could have been force of habit. Meg contemplated taking it off and stuffing it in her purse, but she sighed and kept walking to the elevator. It smelled like Jo and she would keep it where it was.

8

8

8

8

8

8

"Okay I need three eggs now," Kyohei read the instructions from the class' blackboard. Meg, a pink apron tied around her wide hips, complied and juggled three eggs.

"I got it! Whoa…" she juggled, caught one, and missed the other two. Kyohei laughed at the look on Meg's face. "Shit!"

"It's okay! We have more in the fridge," he suggested and trotted to the front of the classroom. Meg pulled off a few paper towels and knelt to wipe up the yellow yolks from the tiled floor. She was just klutzin' it all out today.

"Dammit… you suck, Meg," she muttered to herself. A brown loafer stopped in her peripheral vision and Meg looked up. A tall good looking boy with wavy brown hair grinned down at her, no doubt liking the position she was in. Meg tried not to sigh as she climbed to her feet.

"Hi, I'm Dave. And you are?" he asked. Meg ignored his offered hand.

"Not in the mood," she said dryly. Meg adjusted Jo's scarf and ducked her face into the folds. "Piss off, dude."

An angry look stretched Dave's lips. "Who do you think you are?"

Kyohei reappeared with two eggs in one large hand and stared at Dave with a rather dead-pan expression. "You have a snowball's chance in hell. Later, Dave."

The would-be player stomped off. Kyoehi smiled wryly to Meg. "Sorry about that. I should have known some of my classmates would try to pick you up."

"Don't worry 'bout it, Kyo. It's not your fault. Guys are just pervs," she confided, and winked. Kyohei laughed ruefully.

"I'll ignore that," he said. Meg poked his cheek with a fingertip.

"That's cause you're the exception," she grinned. Kyohei laughed and cracked the eggs against their mixing bowl.

"Now get the whisk and some cream. We're going to make the most delicious tarts you've ever had," Kyohei beamed, his clever eyes noting every detail of the receipt as his fast fingers stirred and worked. Meg slammed the whisk into the bowl and a bit of the yellow concoction flew up. Kyohei laughed.

"Easy, Meg! Whisk it gently. Think of it like holding Jo's hand," he suggested. Meg looked down fallen and whisked sloppily.

"That's an understatement when it comes to Jo," she said. Kyohei picked up an edge of his apron and wiped a dot of dough from Meg's cheek.

"Did you guys have a fight or something?"

Meg's eyes fell, locked onto the yellow splotches inside the metal bowl. "I just found out something troubling. I dunno, Kyo. It has to do with Maria….more with her than with Sei."

Kyohei's heart skipped a beat erratically. "So Jo dated both of them?"

"No! I mean, not like that. I dunno, Kyo, have you ever done something you weren't proud of?" Meg asked. Kyohei watched her with a hint of longing.

'Well, almost,' he thought, regarding the fiery redhead.

"Not so bad as to regret it," he said. Meg huffed and blew a lock of hair out of her face.

"Well Jo oughtta regret it. Kyo, she used to be in some kind of a gang!" Meg exhaled angrily. Kyohei gaped and held his palms out to shush her when a female classmate looked at them curiously.

"Uh….are you sure?" he whispered. Meg huffed and blew a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah! Maria told me…..she and Jo used to get it on and you think Jo would tell me that?"

Kyohei nodded, as things clicked into place. "Well, that explains why Maria was so interested in you," he said. Meg looked at him and shrugged.

"I guess so…I thought she wanted to be my friend! Knowing Maria is definitely why Jo's been out of sorts, huh?" Meg sighed and whisked the offered bowl again.

"Gently," Kyohei suggested. He got a cooking tin out and sprayed oil in the cup portions. Meg got a spoon and dolloped a spoonful into each portion area. Kyohei gently clucked his tongue and wiped the top and sides from the spatter. "If I were Jo, I don't know what I'd do. Did Jo get to work okay today?"

"I think so...I haven't answered my cell all day," Meg said. She touched the outside of her jacket pocket. "I just don't know what to do…"

"Well I'd have to ask you….is Jo still Jo?" Kyohei asked.

"Muh?" was Meg's witty response.

Kyohei leaned against the counter and gave her a wry look. "Is Jo still Jo? You just found out something altering, at least for you. Can you deal with it?"

"I..I don't know…"

"Meg. Do you still care about her?"

"Of course, but…."

"Then forget it. Is she still in, does she still do that kind of work?"

Meg smiled wryly. "You know she's a cop now," she said.

"Well whether Sei's still her friend, it's apparent Jo doesn't want to live that kind of life anymore. Just be happy with her," was his good advice.

Meg took the spoon out of the bowl and set to dolloping the rest of the batter into the tin.

"Yeah…you have a point, Kyo."

"I know I'm right!" Kyohei grinned. "And stop eating the batter, Meg. I gotta turn this in for credit!"

"Okay," Meg said. They opened the oven and slid the tin inside.

8

8

8 

8

8  
>8<br>8

Jo wandered around the motorcycles in the dealership floor. Each curved beauty gleamed with brightly polished chrome. She thumbed the brim of her cadet's cap back off her forehead. Her red eyes looked down thoughtfully.

"So you like what you see, sir?" A round salesman in a blue blazer appeared like magic at her elbow, smelling a sale in the next hour. Jo's red eyes looked up at him and he grinned anyways, realizing his mistake. "Pardon, ma'am."

"It's okay," Jo murmured.

"A woman who likes a bike; good kind of woman," he admired. Jo tried not to roll her eyes.

"What kind seats two riders best?" she asked.

"You're looking to ride with your man?" he asked. Jo tucked her finger under her cap's brim and pushed it up off her forehead.

"No," she said simply. The round man amazingly got it and fingered the lapel of his blazer.

"Well, then you and your lady friend will be comfortable on a bike like this," the salesman guided Jo a few motorcycles over and gestured to the wide chopper. It was painted white and gleamed chrome in shiny curves. "Go on, take a seat on this beauty."

Jo swung one long leg over the seat and held the handlebars. She smiled a little, imagining Meg's hands fisting her cadet shirt from behind. "I like it. Do you allow test drives?"

The salesman nodded, smiling. He dangled the bike keys from two long fingers.

8

8

8  
>8<p>

8

8 

"Okay, Meg….just put in the spices….stir slowly….and simmer! Uhm… do big bubbles mean simmer?" Meg looked over Kyohei's handwritten instructions and at the steaming skillet on Jo's cook top. "Oh shit…oh fuck…"

Maybe some music would help. Meg turned the heat on the stove down a bit and took the lid off the clattering pot, and jogged across the studio floor to turn down the tv. Returning to the kitchen, she hit play on the stereo Jo kept on the kitchen counter for moments when she tried her hand at cooking. Jo's "Operation Mind Crime" cd by Queensryche was in the player and track five blared out. Meg paused, as if to switch the cd off and go to a rock station, shrugged and danced to the staccato drum beat on her way back to the oven.

"Shit!" she said, rescuing her spatula and began dueling the chicken in the pan. Black steam began sifting up at a heavy rate. "AWWWW…"

The music crashed on, guitars blaring as the singer began about a killer on the streets, told his commands by a stranger on a telephone. Meg was swaying her hips in time to the guitar wailing, when the front door opened. Just as the singer wailed "I'm the new messiah! An angel with a gun…." Jo stepped in, as if on cue. Meg blew at the smoke surrounding her and walked forward to watch Jo stepping out of her work boots.

"Hi," she said simply. Jo blinked at her, walked forward in black stockinged feet, and turned off the oven, and moved the smoking skillet to a cold burner.

"It's okay, you didn't have to cook today," Jo said. Meg huffed and blew a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"I was TRYING….and Kyohei gave me a great chicken recipe…" she pouted. Jo touched her cheek, then took her hand.

"Come on," she coaxed and led Meg to the entryway. They stepped into their boots and locked up. Out in the hallway, Jo led Meg to the elevator.

"What's going on?" Meg found herself asking. Jo just smiled and waited for the elevator. When the doors pinged open, she led Meg inside and they watched each other through their reflections off the mirrored walls as the elevator closed up again and descended to the garage below street level. "Jo, what is it?"

Jo merely led her from the open elevator doors onto the concrete floor and they walked under the dimmed fluorescent lights to her parking space. "This is what I wanted to show you."

"I don't….Jo!" Meg stopped in her tracks, the heels of her boots clacking on the concrete. She looked confused at the gorgeous white chopper, and looked from side to side. "What happened to Django?"

"That is Django, well, it is now that I traded him in. Meet Django Evolved," Jo smiled. She pulled a different set of motorcycle keys from her red jacket pocket and set them into the ignition on the side. She clicked it to the side and pulled the handle back, revving the engine. "Do you want to take him for a ride?"

Meg started, touched the back of the seat, where an additional bump indicated she would sit. Jo leaned down and pushed down two toggle bars that she would prop her feet on and be off the ground.

"Really? You want to?" she asked. Jo merely winked and pushed her helmet into her hands. Meg slid it over her head and tied the strap beneath her chin. Jo adjusted her helmet, then slid hers over her silver hair and tied it into place. She straddled the new Django and revved the engine. Meg smiled inside her helmet and slid onto her seat on the back. Jo waited 'til she got comfortable, and slid her gloves on.

Jo smiled when Meg clasped her hands around her waist and fisted the fabric of her red leather jacket. She heard Meg whoop through her helmet as she took off to the garage exit. Pausing, one leg lowered to balance the bike, Jo scanned her card key for the door to open and then she was roaring down the city street. Meg screamed faintly, but it was a sound of extreme joy. Jo knew, her own mind was making the same sound silently.

It was a good ride, all in all. Jo sped through traffic, weaving the bike expertly between rows of stopped cars and proceeding along when everyone else on four wheels was stopped. Meg leaned against Jo's back, her thighs pressed on either side of Jo's hips. She clunked her helmet companionably against Jo's and grinned inside the shut visor. Turning onto a side street, she stopped Django against the curb. Turning, she pulled her helmet off. Meg took the cue and pulled hers off too.

"What? Did you want to eat somewhere?" Meg asked, her head having a perfect case of helmet hair. Jo turned halfway on the seat and tugged Meg forward. Meg closed her eyes and fairly swooned in Jo's arms as Jo took her mouth in an open-lipped kiss. Their tongues swirled and clashed. Meg's blue eyes opened slowly.

"Wow," she said. Jo smiled. Meg always said what was on her mind.

"Do you like it?" she asked almost shyly. Meg smiled and patted the warm seat.

"He's great! Really evolved," she said. "And it's more comfortable than the sports bike."

"I wanted you to be comfortable. I will do anything to make you comfortable," Jo said. She gestured to Meg to climb off and propped the bike onto its kickstand. She pocketed the key and took Meg's hand. Meg led her to the diner down the sidewalk.

"Hey, great, we've never tried this place before!" Meg said excitedly. She and Jo stepped inside, carrying their helmets and sat down. A round waitress in a pink apron sauntered up, surprisingly light on her feet for her size.

"Yeah, whattaya gonna have?" she drawled, smacking a wad of gum. Jo and Meg flipped through the menu's and smiled at each other. 

8  
>8<p>

8

8  
>8<br>8

Jo waited in the bed, dressed only in a tank top. She had gone into the sheets with her panties on, but had already slipped them off and tossed them onto the hardwood floor. Meg was showering, and she was waiting. Meg had laughed and gossiped, and her hands had teased her on the bike ride home. Jo could only hope that their lives were back on track.

When the bathroom door opened, she watched Meg's silhouette bob closer from the light from the bathroom. Then the light was shut off and Meg stood draped in the partition of shoji screens leading to the bed. Jo felt her smile stretch from ear to ear. Meg's round breasts were uncovered and bobbed slightly with her movements. Her hips swayed; only her sex was covered by lacey yellow panties. Meg bit her lip and moved to the bed. Jo sat up, and patted the sheets. Meg crawled on the covers. Jo's eyes fixated on her breasts.

"Is this okay?" Meg asked almost shyly. Jo reached over and pulled Meg onto her lap.

"YES," she said. Meg clamped her thighs on either side of Jo's lean hips and took her face in her hands. The kiss began sweetly enough but turned hot fast. Jo flipped Meg onto her back and nibbled down her sternum. Her hands filled up with Meg's full breasts and the red head gasped at the ceiling. She crooked one leg up and felt Jo's hands tug at the thin waistband of her panties. Jo grinned up Meg's tummy and made her way between her legs. Meg trailed her hand through silver hair and tugged when Jo's mouth nibbled and licked. Soon she was drenched and gasping. Jo held her thighs apart and smiled inside her mind as Meg screeched and tugged her hair this way and there. When she came, she made so much noise, that Jo was glad the walls were sound proofed.

When she lifted her head, she kissed Meg's thighs. Meg tugged her up and wrapped her legs around her.

"What are you doing?" Jo asked, amused, as Meg nuzzled her shoulder and pulled at her tank top.

"It's your turn, isn't it?" Meg asked. Jo grinned as her tank top came off and her small breasts were revealed. Meg cooed and kissed her collarbone, her hands moving down to lean tanned hips. Jo smiled as she was pushed onto her back. 

8

8 

8  
>8<p>

8 

8

"You really do have to let some things go, Maria," Sei said. She stopped at a dark table in the dimly lit club where a silver-haired woman drank heavily.

"Leave me alone, Sei-san," Maria groused. Sei sat at her table instead and sniffed at one of the many glasses.

"I can appreciate a good vodka, but you really do need to watch yourself. I can't have my top guard off her game," Sei said. She gestured to the waitress to bring her one and the scantily clad woman rushed off, fish net stockings catching the strobe light from the dance floor. Maria's eyes lingered on her taut flanks, peeking from beneath her short skirt and regarded her bemused boss.

"What happened to your suit?" she asked. Sei gestured to the bar where Leo was red in the face, trying to dodge scantily clad waitresses and young gay men flamboyantly dressed.

"Leo only has eyes for me," she said cheekily, smiling as Leo held his palms up and tried to back away from a skinny young man dancing right against his hip. He finally broke free and jogged across the dance floor, dodging everyone.

"I'm here, Sei. Hello, Maria," Leo blushed. Maria's cleavage went down almost to her knees from her skin-tight dress. Maria gestured and sipped heavily.

"But you'll leave Jo alone, right?" Sei went on. Maria regarded her with hooded red eyes.

"We'll see. Right now, my attention is elsewhere," she murmured, latching her gaze onto a skinny young woman twirling and dancing on the dance floor.

End for now

End Notes: well it took me along while to update; three classes in a semester takes all my free time…. I hope you enjoy :P And for my sweetie, this is for you.

Sincerely yours, penpaninu 11/06/12


	12. Big City Blues

Author's Disclaimer: Don't own anything belonging to Burst Angel! I don't own these lovely ladies :P

Author's Notes: Here's hoping to a faster update. Five classes this semester was a lot for my course study. I love these lovely ladies and taking a new look into their relationship.

"Working the Grind"

Chapter twelve"Big City Blues"

"I think Mr. Wong has the final say in this dealing," Sei said. She leaned back and accepted a cup of tea from a pretty young Chinese woman. The waitress bowed her head slightly and backed away. She watched Sei from under her black bangs, quietly impressed at the power this woman held over the old Bai Lan syndicate heads. The carvings in the back of her chair were detailed dragons, twining round her arms and behind her head. The older men were smoking heavily and a grey haze hovered above the table's inhabitants. Sei politely waved the smoke away; it was so heavy the dragons in her chair might as well have been breathing light plumes of fire behind her.

Wong, her grandfather's dearest friend, laughed as he grinned around his cigar. His beard was white and lines crinkled the corners of his eyes. "Thank you, dear Sei. Now as all of you know…" he began without preamble as the younger guns took note. You didn't get old in Bai Lan by being stupid, after all. Sei smiled and quietly sipped her tea. Wong had been a partner of her grandfathers since before she was born, but he always had her back when she came into her own.

Sei watched the young men in black suits arrayed around the other figure heads and the corners of her eyes tightened. Chen was a stolid figure by her right shoulder as always, but her left side was empty. Maria wasn't there. She made a mental note of it, but it wasn't the first time. Her impressive guard had been absent to meetings thrice this week; it was completely out of character and more than uncalled for in Sei's standards. Sei tapped one finger on the arm of her chair and Chen leaned close. Sei could see the grey hairs of his goatee in her close peripheral vision.

"Yes, ma'am," he murmured. Sei smiled. Chen could read her mannerisms as easily as one could read a book.

"I want Maria located. We are visiting her when we're done here," she murmured. Chen noted the serene smile never left her red lips.

"Yes, Miss Sei," he rumbled lowly. Sei smiled as Chen straightened and rearranged himself behind her right elbow; he took his cell out of his pocket and began texting rapidly. He was getting the boys on her request already. Thirty seconds after making it; this was why Sei loved having Chen around. He got the shit done.

As the other head dragons wound the conversation down and bodyguards helped the older of the Chinese business men up, Chen held his hand out to Sei. She took his large callused fingers and used him to stand up. "What do you have?" she asked as young Chang helped her into her over coat. Sei's fingers fastened the clasps. Her tits strained against the fabric and she took a deep breath.

"She's at a club called Toolbox. Ladies club?" Chen rumbled.

Sei shrugged and walked out. Chen and Chang flanked her from behind. "Both kinds. Come on; we have much to discuss with our wayward friend."

Chen sighed, his mind seeing Maria as a rough and eager nineteen year old again. She was much older, but her physical prowess was still admirable. He really hoped she wasn't losing her way.

The older guard caught Chang's eye and nodded. The cat was young, only twenty-three, but he was stolid even if still eager. He was a good addition. Chen should know; he'd trained him for four years now. Chang gave a rakish smile in return and straightened his gait. Chen knew all the young recruits had the hots for their leader, but Chang was taking it in stride. At least he hadn't made the mistake of making a move on her. Maria had had to mop the floor with the last young pup who'd tried it.

Maria. Chen sighed. He hoped it was just an early midlife crisis. The woman wasn't even thirty yet. And he was pushing forty-five. Well, age was only a number. His muscles were still strong and the young pups couldn't hope to match his strength. They'd sort their own out. They always did.

Chen and Chang clipped down the hallway after Sei and slipped into her waiting limo outside with her. Chen settled beside his boss and Chang sat opposite. He regarded their beautiful boss with a small glint in his eyes. He knew she had a boyfriend but still….the young could fantasize.

He imagined saving Sei from a handful of bullets and being rewarded with a kiss as the limo driver started the engine and pulled away from the curb.

8

8  
>8<p>

8

8

8

Maria leaned back, her red eyes taking in a welcome sight. Her catch of the week, a skinny young woman with long black hair, danced before her, lost in the music. Maria smiled slowly and took another sip of her vodka. The girl stopped and rubbed her hands over Maria's knees. Maria smiled and leaned back.

"Are you trying to get my attention?" she asked. The girl, a young Japanese woman named Miyuki, blushed and leaned forward against the voluptuous woman. They kissed and Maria swept the girl into the crook of one arm. She absently set her perspiring glass on the table and cupped Miyuki's face, when someone cleared their throat beside the table. Maria looked up hazily at Chen and Chang's embarrassed expressions. Beside them, Sei had her arms crossed.

"Yeah, boss?" she asked. Miyuki smiled and waved, careless to what was going on. Chang tried not to wave back. Sei's smile was soft but curious.

"What are you doing, Maria? You have a job to do and you're not doing it," she said not unkindly. Maria roamed her hand over Miyuki's hip and pulled her close. The girl giggled and played with the ends of her silver hair. It was out of its customary braid and gave her a rather disheveled wild look.

"I found something to do," she said. Miyuki twirled the ends of silver hair around her short finger tips. She leaned up to kiss the corner of Maria's long smirk.

Sei kept her arms crossed; one long white finger tapped the inside crook of one arm. "Maria, I hope you wouldn't treat my years of friendship so lightly. I've given you a lot."

When Miyuki pouted at what she thought was a hint at past intimacy, Maria whispered in her ear. The girl brightened and eased back in Maria's arms with a grin. "What of it, Sei-san? Can't one rest a moment?"

Sei smiled sadly. A hint of the dangerous shone in her dark eyes. "We have a meeting at Wong's estate tomorrow. You will be there at seven am. Or do not think you're receiving a paycheck."

Chang looked at Chen. The stolid old guard's eyes narrowed; the corner of his thick jaw tightened beneath his goatee. But other than that, he didn't betray his thoughts. Chang decided to follow his example and kept his jaw shut. Chang watched Maria's red eyes settle on Sei, then him. His spine straightened; his suit clung to him in the right areas like a velvet glove. Several of the young gay men eyed him openly. He had been a very young pup learning under her physical prowess. To lose Maria….it was unfathomable. At least to him. Chen looked unsurprised.

"Understood, Sei," Maria said smoothly. Miyuki ignored the transaction and just got in close. She captured Maria's mouth with hers and Sei moved to the side and gestured with one hand. Chen came in close to her elbow and escorted her out. Chang sprang to follow. The bass beat of the club followed them out as they clipped through the swaying crowds of gay men and women.

"Will she come, boss?" Chen grumbled. Sei shrugged as they popped out of dark noise and into the serene night of the city. The driver opened the door of the limo and Sei climbed in. Chang and Chen scanned the men and women roaming the sidewalks.

"Maria is a true warrior. She will decide her own way, won't she?" Sei settled into her cushions. Chang sat opposite and the right side of the limo lowered noticeably when the larger Chen sat into place. He folded his tree trunk-like arms and nodded.

"What will happen if she doesn't come, Sei-san?" Chang asked. Sei fixed a kind smile on him and the young man blushed in the dark.

"You needn't worry about that, Chang. Leave that to me," she said. Chang nodded and folded his arms. His hand bumped against the gun in his shoulder holster.

8  
>8<p>

8  
>8<p>

8

8

8

Breakfast for Sei was eggs benedict and a slice of grapefruit. A bit plain, but she preferred plain fare sometimes. It was served fancily enough though, on polished silver. Sei smiled and sipped her coffee, leafing through a newspaper. Leo had spent the night and had already snarfed his breakfast and dashed off, claiming work was the cause. Sei knew her choice of breakfasts left him hungry, so more than likely he was off buying a breakfast burrito on his way in to the station. Sei shrugged and sipped more coffee.

Chang was across the table from her, reading a section of the paper. His eyes looked blood shot and he yawned widely. Sei knew her hours weren't conventional and only the sturdiest of men and women could be a bodyguard for Bai Lan. Chang had surprised her over the past four years. He'd do fine. Even if he yawned like a cat first thing it the morning.

Sei cleared her throat and Chang covered his mouth with a wrist. "I'm sorry, Sei," he said sheepishly. Sei smiled and set her paper down.

"It's alright. We'll leave in twenty minutes," she said. Chang nodded and stood up. He adjusted the lapels of his suit jacket and rushed off. Sei knew he'd be checking his ammunition and securing his pistol.

Chen followed in his own car to Wong's house. The limo and his smaller Pontiac pulled into the wide circular driveway and servants bowed, holding the front doors open for the three. Old Wong was sipping tea quietly in his dining hall. The cup he held was of western design, complete with ear and saucer, but the design was plainly Chinese. He set the delicate china cup down on its saucer, his wrinkled hand shaking just slightly. His eyes crinkled behind wide glasses.

"My darling Sei. Good morning," he said. Sei took a seat opposite and smiled. Chen and Chang arranged themselves accordingly behind her. She smiled when Wong took her hand in his, like an indulgent grandfather. Well, he and her grandfather WERE of an age.

"Good morning, Mr. Wong. How are the negotiations going?" she asked. Wong smiled, his dark eyes crinkling mightily at the corners.

"Just fine, my dear. Now, at noon we shall meet at…"

BAM! The front doors opened with a crash, off to their left out of the sitting room and both Wong and Sei turned their heads to the noise. Loud shoe clips filled the air and Maria stalked in. She was dressed smartly in her customary pant suit, but the dark circles under her eyes spoke of pure exhaustion. Chang started almost noticeably; it wasn't like Maria to look so tired. She must have had a very long night.

Maria, for her part, merely approached Sei's side and took place beside Chen. The heavily bearded gray-haired man regarded her solemnly from the corner of his eye. Two maids squawked after her, came all the way into the sitting room, noticed Wong and Sei watching them curiously, then scuttled backwards, bowing all the way.

"We're sorry, Mr. Wong! So sorry!" they exclaimed, bowing completely out of the room. Chang thought it remarkable they didn't bump into the wall as they went.

Sei glanced up at Maria from the corner of her eye. "Glad to see you," she said casually.

Maria's jaw tightened and her red eyes narrowed. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

8

8

8

8

8

"And now we present class 522 of our precinct!" The grizzled captain spread his arm wide. Jo was polished sharply, thin and clean cut in her dress uniform. Her silver hair was slicked back under her officer's cap. And her pants fit her legs like a glove. She looked damned good. Even the straight cadets eyed her as they all lined up. Meg was in the audience, beaming and waving. Kyohei somehow got out of work and was beside her, grinning. Jo's smile quirked beneath the shadow of her cap's brim and she stood ramrod and straight beside Arnold Schwartejaw.

He was nervous, and his shoulders pressed noticeably against the seams of his uniform jacket. Jo nudged him with her elbow. "Calm down," she muttered. The brawny man nodded, his huge jaw tightening.

Cameras flashed as each cadet was called forward to the captain's podium to accept their badge. Jo shook the old man's hand and accepted her badge with the other.

"Woo, Jo, you go!" Meg screamed from the lines of family members. Jo smiled and stepped back into line. When the cadets, now officers, turned, with badges in hand, to the crowd watching them, they saluted. Their family members applauded, but Meg went nuts. She hugged Kyohei around the neck, yanking the thin man around. Kyohei's eyes were wide, and he had to keep a stranglehold on the covered plate he was carrying. It was a homemade chocolate cake, with a message in white icing elaborately placed at 6 in the morning in anticipation of the officer graduation. And Kyohei would rather get strangled than drop his daily masterpiece!

"Watch it, Meg!" he said, sweat-dropping. Meg let him go, and ruffled his hair instead. She whooped and pumped her fist in the air. The mothers, fathers, husbands and wives of the cadets endured her with indulgent smiles. She was beautifully dressed in a yellow dress with a black belt; her long red hair was unbound. A small black choker circled her neck to match the belt. Her smiles made up for her noise and the family members around her put up with her loud screams as Jo marched off with her classmates. When her class lined up in one line, they saluted, then tossed their caps into the air. Jo kept her eyes on hers and caught it easily with one hand.

The girls had to jump and scamper after theirs. Meg grinned as she and Kyohei made their way forward with the family members. Jo smiled in her head as her girl moved toward her, and as the other cadets met up with their family members, Meg leaped into her arms and planted a long kiss on her mouth. You could hear the gawking beside them, but Jo didn't care. Meg twirled her fingers through the tufts of hair at the back of Jo's neck and held onto her.

"Congratulations, Jo!" Kyohei said beside him. Jo turned, Meg in the crook of one arm, and extended her hand.

"Thanks, Kyohei," she said quietly. Kyohei shook it and juggled his cake. Meg took Jo's cadet's cap off and put it on her own lustrous red locks. Kyohei showed off the cake, peeling back the plastic to give her a look and Meg went off joking with him. Jo had to get some more paperwork from her sergeant and went off in lieu of the other cadets; she made sure to swipe her hat back first.

They jostled close to get their stuff and enjoy the rest of their days off with their families, and the wait was cramped. Jo resisted the urge to stand on the tips of her toes, and looked from side to side. Meg and Kyohei had moved off to the other room, so Jo was itching to hurry up and go. As the rest of the family members filed out, Jo's eyes chanced up on a dark-haired young woman who stood watching her. Jo blinked and tried not to look from side to side. The girl was obviously watching HER, not the young men around her.

Jo tried not to gape in surprise when she walked forward down the main aisle, holding of all things, a single red rose. She offered it to Jo, and the memory of clichéd manga images sprang to her mind at the gesture. But she wasn't a hero or a knight, just ex-Bai Lan.

"For you," she said sweetly. Jo blinked and took it on reflex. Her lips stay pressed together as the woman turned and walked away. Her hair flowed behind her. Jo blinked again. Just WHAT was that?

"Carpenter! Come on, girl, snap out of it. Here's your officials, now. Report on Monday!" her sergeant barked. Jo stuffed her paperwork in one slacks pocket, and shook some of her classmate's hands.

"Hey, Jo, we got the morning shift together!" the shy straight girl in her class said. Burnett, that was her last name.

"Sure do, Burnett. See you there," she nodded. Burnett bit her lip, then leaned in close and whispered a heart-felt thanks.

"I would never have passed range training without your advice. Whatever you need, I got your back. See you Monday!" she grinned and waved.

Jo made to wave, but the rose was in her hands. She walked to the other room and Kyohei and Meg met up with her.

"I can't wait to take you to lunch, and have Kyo's cake! And... Jo, what's that?" Meg wanted to know. Jo looked at the rose in her hand, then offered it to Meg.

"It's….for you," she said quietly. Meg beamed and accepted it.

"Oh, Jo! You're so sweet," she gushed. Kyohei sweat-dropped.

"Come on, ladies, shall we?" he asked. Jo put her arm around Meg and they went out the door.

9

9

8

8

Miyuki walked out of the police precinct and clipped her way down the busy city street. She opened the passenger door of a shiny Mercedes-Benz and slipped inside.

"How was she?" Maria asked. She traced a stray hair away from the girl's face. Miyuki smiled and held her hand to her cheek.

"A cop," she said simply. "What's going on, Maria? Why did you want me to give her that rose?"

Maria stroked her cheek. "Nothing that need concern you. Don't you need a ride to work?" She leaned in for a kiss. Miyuki clung to her.

* * * * 8

The new few days went by in a blur. Jo had just started her beat, walking the city streets. Detective Katsu wanted her to join the detectives, but while it was a good idea for Jo's razor-sharp instincts, she was still new and had to earn seniority. Jo shrugged.

"I have to learn the basics first," she'd agreed. Takane laughed.

"Well once you've got some experience, put in for a spot with us! You get to focus on the important details and leave the rest to the newbies. That means you, rookie!" Takane nudged Jo's arm playfully. Jo adjusted her officer's cap and smiled wanly.

It really wasn't so bad. Jo had a partner, a fortyish man, with fifteen years under his belt. He was a bit slow, but ready in a confrontation. And she got to walk the streets all day, speak to people and make sure no one was hurting anyone else. Not a bad position. Except instead of one target, there were several Sei's to look out for. So waiting for Officer Bailey to get back out of the convenience store, and leaning against a fire hydrant, Jo angled her head back and watched the floating clouds. The noise of the city was constant, reverberant in her ears. Men walked past, looked over her, and women eyed her. Jo didn't care. The memory of laughing blue eyes and wavy red hair was in her mind's eye as she waited before they took up their beat once more.

"Help! Somebody help!" the scream came faintly to Jo's attention and then honed in loudly. Ears ringing, Jo swiveled her head back and forth and located the source of the scream. A young Japanese woman pulling on the straps of her purse. A large man clung to the other half of the picture, but Jo was moving forward fast. She grabbed the man by his meaty upper arm and PUSHED. The man's eyes bugged comically at being shoved so forcefully by such a smaller person and a woman at that.

"Watch it, pig!" The man snarled. Jo growled in her mind and grabbed him by the arm again.

"Leave her alone. BACK OFF," she murmured and out came the cuffs. She grabbed one wrist, clasped the metal, and maneuvered him to grab his other arm before he could think about it. Now she had an angry perp on a lead. She toted him with one hand, as passing people stared.

"You can't take me in! I ain't dun nothing!" he bellowed. Jo cleaned out her ear with her clean hand and shook her head.

"Thank you." Jo blinked and long black hair waved in her peripheral vision. And the victim became the strange woman with the rose from her officer's graduation.

"No rose?" were Jo's first words. The girl smiled, and her eyes crinkled attractively. Jo knew any other person would have been spellbound, but she had her Meg. Meg was everything.

"Not today. Thanks for the save, Officer….. Carpenter?" she said, gazing at Jo's nametag. Jo shrugged.

"We have to stop meeting like this. Take care of yourself, girl," Jo said. She led the perp back to the convenience store and met Officer Bailey as he came out, juggling two bottles of coke and a small packet of Hostess pastries.

"Already? Come on, Carpenter, give me a break sometimes!" he said. He handed Jo one of the bottles of coke and they made their way back to the station. After dropping off the burly man to a cell and booking registration, Jo ambled back up front, waiting for Officer Bailey to stop flirting with the girl at reception. Leaning against the front desk and watching citizens come and go, Jo was brought back by a familiar southern twang.

"Jo Carpenter! How's the outside beat treating you?" Takane Katsu ambled up. Being plains-clothed detective meant she didn't have to adhere to a uniform so she was wearing a knee-length purple skirt and white blouse. Jo smiled slightly. The outspoken detective seemed to think she was a real asset to the force so her friendship was just fine.

"Detective Katsu. How are you doing today?" Jo asked. Takane laughed and leaned against the desk beside her.

"A load of paperwork. Don't have many leads to follow! Is Officer Bailey treating you right? Because if he's not, come to me," she offered. Jo shrugged.

"He's alright. You know I have to gain seniority to get in with the detectives," Jo said. Takane smiled and Jo hoped she was going to let it be. Luckily she didn't press further.

"Well you know where I'm at. Take care, Jo," Takane said. Instead of heading for her office, she headed for Leo's. She didn't knock and peeked inside the partially open door. Leo was talking to someone, and from his lowered tone, it had to be a woman. Sei's name in Jo's file flashed through Takane's mind and it accelerated.

"I know. I treated your grandfather fine! Come on, baby, don't be mad at me," Leo pleaded. Takane was one if not unsubtle, and rapped on his office door to get his attention. Leo jumped, uttered a quick goodbye and clicked his cell off.

"Takane! How are you?" He asked, acting like he was straightening his paperwork. Takane ambled in, swaying her hips a little.

"I'm fine. Hey, I thought I'd let you know….your girl's going to be under my wing," she said. Leo blinked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Takane picked up his paper cup of coffee and sipped it. She grimaced.

"Blargh, cold. What the hell, Leo?" she complained. Leo leaned back in his chair and waited.

"Are you talking about Jo?" he asked. Takane nodded.

"I want her to join the detectives. And Daddy agreed with me," she said. Takane put down the paper cup and leaned across Leo's desk and pushed aside a few large envelopes and selected one at random. After opening it, she slid the crisp white paper towards the bearded man. Leo frowned as he scanned the form. When he finished on Captain Katsu's signature scrawled across the bottom, he huffed in frustration.

"Why, can I ask?" he asked, tossing the form on his desk. Takane smirked.

"I have my reasons. Jo's past is rather mysterious…..hey, maybe your girlfriend could tell me more about it," she hinted. Leo flushed.

"Carpenter's a good kid. Don't antagonize her, Takane," he said. His eyes flashed behind his glasses. Takane chucked his chin; Leo glared.

"I'm on your side, Leo. But the force is everything to me. If Jo's got something to hide, I have to know," she said. Leo leaned back, and sighed.

"How did you get your father to agree to this? She just graduated," he complained. Takane shrugged.

"A girl can have her father agree to what she wants, can't she? Well, gotta go. We all have work to do, you know," she said, looking pointedly at Leo's cell phone. He sighed and put it away into his slacks pocket.

"Fine, but you're on a long lead, Katsu. There's nothing to find," he said. Takane shrugged and paused at the door on her way out.

"We'll see."

8

8

8

8

8

8

Jo slung her knapsack over her shoulders and adjusted her helmet. She swung one leg over Django and revved the engine. Kicking off, she rode the motorcycle out of the precient's parking garage. The traffic of the city was heavy at night but she took it easy and relaxed into some 70s rock on her ipod. The helmet had an attachment that radiated the music without ear buds. AC/DC wailed at a low rate and Jo smiled in her mind. Her last text from Meg was a sexy one and she had had a good day. Walking a beat did her right even though she'd had to leave Sei in other's hands for safekeeping,

Jo made her way into her building's underground garage and parked in her designated spot. Placing the kick stand down, she stood up and climbed off, unfastening her helmet strap. Carrying it under one arm, she walked to the elevators and stabbed the up button. She slowly kicked each boot against the asphalt to knock clear debris as she waited for the elevator to descend. Jo walked down the hallway and unlocked her studio door.

"Jo!" Meg charged the door and hugged her girlfriend around the neck. Jo held her with one hand, walked in, and closed the door with the other. By this time, Meg was planting moist kisses across her face and neck. "I missed you! How was your day?"

"Fine. I busted someone trying to rob a girl," she offered. She took off her cap and tossed it onto her knapsack. With both arms around Meg she enjoyed her first embrace since the morning. "How was your shift today?"

Meg giggled and twirled a lock of Jo's hair behind her finger. She kissed Jo longingly again. "Only had 3 hours. I love having so few hours now! So thanks for that." She was still dressed in her green smock shirt from work, but her jeans were off, displaying yellow panties. Fuzzy pink socks finished her attire and Jo smiled. She ran a hand over Meg's bare hip and pinched her ass.

"Any way you wanna thank me is fine with me, pretty girl," she murmured. Meg gave her a low look. She allowed Jo her shower before pulling her into the bed area. Behind the shoji screens, she peeled Jo's towel away. They moved around Jo's discarded cop's uniform on the floor, feet pale and bare on the hard wood floor. Jo lifted Meg's chin and she kissed her hard. Jo wasn't surprised when Meg's enthusiasm knocked her onto the mattress. Jo grinned, sprawled on her back.

"Did you miss me?" she teased. Meg pressed kisses across Jo's smooth neck and sternum, one hand passing over her small breast.

"I can't help it, I keep thinking about all those mean people in the city….."

"I can handle myself. You know that, Meg," Jo said. She ran her hand through Meg's long hair. Meg popped back into view and grinned, her hair falling onto Jo's face.

"I know that. Can't I just worry about you?" Meg captured Jo's mouth again and Jo let her mind go hazy.

Rain began to spatter on the wide windows in the main living area and streak down the glass. Jo was glad she had turned off the lights in the main area and kept only the overhead of the kitchen microwave on. It gave a rosy, cozy feel to a night inside while the rain pelted the unlucky that were still out. Hands were warm and flesh was bare. Jo's mind filled with Meg filled everywhere. Meg straddled her thigh and got busy as their moans filtered lowly throughout the studio. Jo loved looking up at Meg when she was above her. Meg always bit her lip in a cute way and her hair was all over her face. Her huge breasts bouncing around didn't hurt either. Jo reached up and touched Meg's cheek. Meg slipped her finger into her mouth and sucked. Time passed. And Jo wound up on top. She put Meg's legs around her. Their eyes gleamed in the near dark and Jo hunched over her.

Thunder cracked outside and Jo finally fell down against Meg. Meg slid her fingers through the sweat-soaked hair on Jo's neck and hummed.

"Do you wanna watch a scary movie?" Meg asked. Jo shrugged.

"Can we watch 'Slumber Party Massacre?'" she asked lowly. Meg shivered.

"If you really want to…." Meg said. Jo sat up and stretched. Her lean muscles gleamed.

"Yeah…. That killer's going down. Do you want something to eat?" Jo asked quietly. She slung her men's bathrobe on and padded out of the bed area. Meg stretched and tied on her own fluffy robe.

"Oooh do we still have leftover macaroni and cheese?"

Jo poured herself some water and watched Meg heat up her bowl of yellow noodles. Meg eeped at the ding and pulled the bright yellow ceramic bowl out and added a fork. Jo raised an eyebrow and quietly watched as Meg pulled the ketchup out of the stainless steel fridge and squirted a healthy dollop into the bowl.

Happy now, Meg brought her snack to the couch. Jo was already booting up Netflix and selecting her horror movie.

"Are you ready?" Jo murmured. Meg nodded.

"Just let me know when it's gonna get gory…."

"Now," Jo suggested. Meg hid behind her shoulder, and shielded her mac and cheese.

End for now

End notes: YEEESH it's been awhile in posting. I wanted to keep the essence of the tale and not let it be too long in between posts. Graduating college soon so my time is not my own lately. For you, Monica.

Most sincerely yours,

Pen rose 4/2/13


	13. Hawk Detective

Author's Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Burst Angel, they belong to GONZO!

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long in between posting, I finished my course study for graduation. And graduated. I work at a call center job in between and listening to the different types of people helps my writer's sensibilities. A writer is a people observer :P When I just calmly listen, different people help shape the idea of a scene in my head. So there is that :P

Dedicated for whoever reads this. And to Mikejaffa for always inspiring funny ideas.

"Working the Grind"

chapter thirteen "Hawk detective"

The faint sirens and whispering of the city echoed outside the open windows as Meg surveyed her work. Annette was off for a week visiting her sick mother, so she had volunteered to clean the studio in her absence. Besides, Meg wanted to get it down pat if she and Jo ever dismissed the maid. Meg hadn't valued the morning Annette had let herself in, and met her at the bathroom doorway while she was on the toilet. She hadn't even been fully AWAKE and had to comprehend someone was watching her, hands full of cleaners, and trying to back hastily away. Meg had then noted her nudity, and bed-touseled hair and had pissed herself, scrambling up for her bathrobe. Her explosion of expletives woke Jo up who had sprung naked from the bed area, scaring the further crap out of poor Annette.

A little privacy was just needed or walking around naked was going to be out. So was a break from that shock; it was no surprise Annette told Jo she was going to visit her mother. Meg really didn't blame her.

'If I saw my breasts, I'd have a panic attack too!' Meg thought. She was wearing Jo's boxer shorts and a yellow tank top. She was dressed down because no one was visiting and Jo was doing her cop thing on the streets. So she was cleaning. Meg got on her knees and scrubbed at a corner of the kitchen tiles. She had already meticulously swept up the living main area of the studio. Now she was spot scrubbing past stains or anything that looked questionable.

Jo had insisted Meg cut her hours back at the grocery store. Meg was currently at two days a week, because she felt she needed to do something to get out of the house. But she didn't feel stressed; and the rent was paid in full. So she could bounce to the bus stop and ride down to the supermarket, put in a few hours joking with Kyohei (who looked ragged with his cooking finals coming up) and didn't feel like she wanted to kill someone. Meg hummed and kept pace scrubbing with a dumb reality show on the flat screen.

"Come on, just smack her, dude!" she urged one of the male leads on the tv. He looked confused as his girlfriend flaunted her male "friends" about. Meg groaned. She sat on her haunches and smacked herself in the brow with the sponge; a bit of cleaner spattered her brow and she laughed, grabbing a dish towel to wipe it off. "Really? You have to ask? Man!"

Meg spotted her cell phone taking up residence on the island counter and stood up. Her large breasts bobbed in the tank top as she scrolled it open and texted Jo a short message. 'Love you! Me.' When she hit send, Meg glanced at the picture of her and Jo saved on the menu and smiled. Jo's intense eyes stared at her and she shivered.

'If she only knew the power those eyes have,' she thought. Meg trotted to the sofa to find the remote and change the channel. Finding something else, she trotted back to the kitchen and hunkered back down to keep scrubbing.

'When Jo gets back, she'll be impressed!' Meg thought. She couldn't wait to look into those deep red eyes and feel that pang of love and protection. Meg shivered deliciously and kept cleaning.

8  
>8<p>

8

8  
>8<p>

Those same intense red eyes beamed down on an older man who was snarling at her. His face was pitched in an expression of intense hatred. But who could blame him? Jo's hands rose and fell in front of her and she brought the criminal to submission. Just one punch to subdue him this time, and it could be written off as obvious self-defense.

The man groaned at the punch and grimaced harder. His face bent like a bad abstract painting of woe. "You bitch!" he spat out. Meg and Sei flashed through Jo's mind and it took everything not to punch him again, just for fun.

"Get up. You have the right to remain silent," Jo began as she hauled the large man to his feet. She held one wrist in a stranglehold and slapped the cuffs on. Another young officer, Smith, charged through the entry of the store and pushed his officer's cap up with one straight finger. He whistled.

"Damn, Carpenter, way to reign 'em in!" he complimented. Jo finished reading him his rights and Smith helped escort him out of the convenience store.

"Officer! Ma'am!" a female voice called from the interior of the store. Jo swiveled her head, and surveyed a young woman waving her over. She was standing over an old Japanese woman who looked to be crying or in some kind of turmoil. Attempted robbery at gunpoint would do that to most, Jo supposed. They should be glad she happened to be in there to buy a sucker. Barnett sighed.

"You go. Take 'em in, and I'll finish the paperwork if you start it," Jo said. Smith laughed.

"You got it, Carpenter! Come on, fella, let's go," he ordered, leading the robber away to the station. Smith was fortunate that the station was around the block; he wouldn't have far to go alone. Jo turned and straightened her cap. She moved toward the counter.

"Are you going to be okay, ma'am?" she asked. The bent Japanese woman covered her face and nodded.

The young woman laughed. "Akiko-san's going to be fine. But what about you? Officer…..you're bleeding."

Jo blinked and felt something wet on her chin. She tried to flick those sharp red eyes to the end of her jaw, but too close. Before she could reach up, the young woman flicked back long black hair and again Jo had that sense of dejavu. Bad because she shouldn't keep recognizing this person. First at graduation, then the other week…..now….

"Are you following me?" she asked lowly. Miyuki smiled and long white fingers stroked her cheek. Her clever fingers tucked loose strands of Jo's long bangs back beneath the cap and Jo saw red spotted upon her fingertips.

"No. I guess I haven't introduced myself. I'm Miyuki," Miyuki said. Jo blinked.

"Kay," she said in clever response. Why should she care? But the bent old woman was clasping her wrist suddenly and pushing Jo toward her. "What the?"

The old woman was stronger than she looked. She huffed, noticing the trail of red on Jo's cheek. Jo was starting to get irritated about noticing pain much longer after the fact. "You go with Miyuki-chan! Go, get patched up!" She said in broken English.

Jo held her palms up as she backed up from the woman's advances and Miyuki laughed. "It's best just to agree with her. When Akiko has her sights on something, it gets done usually."

So Jo found herself ascending a tight staircase in the back of the storeroom to presumably the owner's quarters. Miyuki was above her and in the dim light, Jo could make out stockings beneath the short skirt as the girl picked her pace above her almost. Jo flicked her eyes from side to side. Claustrophobia was beginning to set in when she realized if she flexed her shoulders, she could span the entirety of the area of the staircase. Her head began to pound lightly, but Jo knew how to keep her cool in the face of blind panic. She grit her teeth and kept climbing, even if the stairs were so steep, she felt if she blinked wrong, she would fall and fall hard.

"So, you live in the store, or what?" she asked. Miyuki laughed. At the top of the stairs, there was a chink-chink sound and the top was illuminated by a light bulb on a string. The lonely bulb swayed back and forth above their heads. Shafts of light ricocheted off the shadows surrounding them.

"No, I just know Akiko-san from visiting the store," she said. A door at the top of the narrow hall was opened and Jo blinked. She didn't like the gaping blackness waiting in that pit of a room.

"So she just lets anyone up here?..." she murmured under her breath. The door was shut and a light turned on. Jo was uncomfortable to note a bed. It looked plush and spacious. Her mind went hazy. Uhm…..

Miyuki took off Jo's officer's cap and gently pushed on her wiry shoulders. Jo stared down at her but slowly allowed herself to be sat on the edge of the bed. "I'll just put your cap here. Get comfortable so I can look at that," Miyuki said, all business in her tone, but Jo's eyes kept catching flashes of pale skin between the flutterings of her skirt and edges of her stockings. She swallowed despite herself.

Jo's hands settled between her thighs, as she slouched forward. Miyuki straightened her gait and Jo sat up and looked up. The curves of Miyuki's breasts strained her blouse as she leaned above her and Jo felt almost relaxed. She thought of Meg and told herself to keep her cool. Miyuki smiled and rubbed a cool cloth against Jo's cheek. She carefully wiped up the blood, then picked up Jo's hand to hold the cloth in place. Jo blinked, stunned. Miyuki opened a bottle of alcohol and the sharp smell stung Jo's nostrils. Miyuki wet another cloth and tugged on Jo's wrist lightly. Jo's hand lowered; the rag dangled against her lap. Miyuki touched the cloth with alcohol to her jaw. Jo registered the sensation of pain but she did not react as most would. She merely sat and blinked.

Miyuki knelt on the bed beside Jo and her skirt pulled up. Jo's eyes looked before she could tell herself not. The first few buttons of her starched white blouse were undone and there was quite a view. Jo began to feel even more uneasy. Was she doing this on purpose? Jo brought one hand up and levered it between her and the comely young girl.

"That's as far as you go," she said lowly. Most would have backed off at the intensity in her red red eyes. Miyuki merely smiled and took Jo's long fingers in hers. She angled her hand against the curve of her breast. Jo felt a heat surge between her thighs. DAMN.

"Most would find they want to go far in this predicament," she said coyly and Jo could smack the look off her face. How smug could you get? But she was liking the feel of her lace bra through that starched white blouse that was coming more undone by the second.

MEG. Jo coiled her fingers in a fist and brought her hand back. She frowned. "That's enough, Miyuki. What's your game?"

Miyuki frowned. The look was not becoming on that beautiful of a face. "You are. Now just sit back!"

She pushed Jo's shoulders forcefully and Jo found herself looking up at the cracked ceiling. Miyuki straddled her waist and Jo frowned. She tossed the Japanese girl off her and those beautiful thighs encase in stockings flew upwards as she landed with her legs almost over her head. At least she stayed on the bed otherwise the fall would have been a nasty one. Had to keep that face pretty after all.

Jo stood up and snatched her officer's cap from the vanity where Miyuki had tossed it. Really, a vanity table? Was Akiko running a back door bordello at the top of her store? "Okay, thanks for the touch of alcohol, but I really must be going…."

The door was before and after behind her as Jo all but jumped down the narrow staircase. Better breaking a leg or damaging a knee than seeing Miyuki scramble after her like a demonic Japanese girl on steroids. Shadows consumed her vision as Jo banged to the bottom of the stairs and shoved through the door into the convenience store. Aisles of snack food greeted her as Akiko screeched from behind the till.

"Heeeey! You, no run here!" she called. Jo ignored her and ran out the door as if her feet had wings. She tore into the pure sunlight outside and had to stop and shield her eyes. It was pitch dark inside, so this was a pure shock to the senses. As Jo beat feet down the pavement, shiny uniform shoes striking the pavement, she could feel a headache pressing against her brain and shove her down. Jo's eyes wavered and she could almost see her feet splay and topple her forward onto the sidewalk.

Jo's red eyes blinked and she propelled herself forward at an astonishing pace. People on the street gaped at her as she turned the corner and dashed into the double doors of the police station. The receptionist looked up from her paperwork and smiled a greeting.

"Hi, Carpenter!" she called out. Jo moved past and took her cap off as she went. Her sweat-soaked hair stuck out in odd spikes and she ran a hand through it as she went.

In the back office area from the main entrance, other officers typed reports on small 80's apple computers or sat around drinking coffee and shooting the shit. Smith turned and grinned, a slim figure in black with his neatly combed brown hair.

"Hey, she's back. Don't worry, Carpenter, guy's in the hold. I started your paperwork," he gestured to a few paper forms. At the end of the day they'd have to type them up as well. Jo sighed and tucked her cap under one arm. She leaned against the counter beside him. Smith nudged her.

"And the guy's pissed and…..hey, what happened to you?" Just now up close Smith noticed the trails of sweat lining Jo's brow and slicking her silver hair back. Jo scrubbed her uniform sleeve to her forehead and sighed.

"Nothing. I hope it was nothing… where's that blasted paperwork?" Jo murmured.

Smith grinned and shoved the forms at her. Jo took them into her long fingers and scanned over his neat handwriting. "Pretty cut and run. I'll finish it up," she said. Smith handed her a paper cup of coffee and Jo sipped it idly as she leaned back in her chair. Another cadet sidled in and turned on the radio. Soft rock floated through the dim atmosphere and Jo scratched her answers on the different boxes in the forms. Smith moved off his chair and across the room to go back to the front and flirt with the receptionist. Jo sighed and nudged her cap on the desk before her. Random pens criss-crossed the work area and the calendar over their work space had generic fields of flowers.

Might as well have kittens; then Meg would want to be in there doing her paperwork for her. Jo's fingers tightened on her pen and her leg tingled. She longed to be out on the streets, as dusk settled over the city. But the captain wanted the rest of the morning shift to finish paperwork; slow round Bailey and another new cadet, the shy girl Burnett, were still out on patrol.

Lucky cops. Jo walked her paperwork to the computer and typed it up quickly. Peeking out to the front entrance way, light dwindled through the double glass doors. Night was coming. Looking at her watch, Jo spotted 6 pm. Half an hour and she could go.

Finally the evening shift came in. Words were exchanged, and paperwork handed over. The captain wished them good night but Jo beat them all to the door. She all but ran to the officer's parking lot and jumped astride Django. She barely remembered her helmet and fastened the strap below her chin and slapped the visor down. Pausing just long enough to pull on her leather gloves and pop her earbuds into her helmet, Jo kicked off and sped out into the city traffic.

Her uniform had people jumping and slowing down, which enabled her to weave expertly between cars and delivery trucks and Jo was on her way. She grinned inside her helmet and revved Django's engine as she took off. Darn, the light ahead was red. Jo slowed and waited, bobbing her helmet in time to the music.

"Back in black" by AC/DC. Nice. Jo's fingers gripped the handlebars and she waited, seemingly patient, for the light to change. When green came on, she took off, weaving through the lanes. What a night. The smog wasn't so bad and the streetlamps were coming on.

Her condo building was up ahead. Jo signaled for her turn and sped down the ramp into the below level parking garage for the building. She walked Django to her parking spot and propped the kickstand down. She stood and tugged her yellow scarf low, and removed her helmet. Humming along with the next rock song, she clopped over to the elevator and stabbed the up button.

Down the hall and to her studio. Unlocking the door, Jo tucked her earbuds down to hear a happy cry.

"Jo! You're home!" Meg sped up and attacked her at the door. Jo held Meg in one arm and finished walking into the entryway. She kicked the door shut and turned her face to Meg. Meg cooed and kissed her several times. Jo smiled and kissed her back.

"Ahhh..." Jo set Meg down on her bare feet and took in her half dressed form. "Were you laying down all day, baby?"

"Noooo, I was cleaning," Meg grinned, tugged her tanktop sleeve over her shoulder. Her boxers were low cut and her legs made quite a sight. Jo admired them as Meg took her officer's jacket and hung up it up. "Wow, do I look like the house wife."

The words panged Jo and she tilted her head slowly to one side. She slowly exhaled through her nostrils and bent down to take off her boots.

"Jo? Do you want a corona or miller lite? Oh I know, how about I whip up a cosmo?" Meg grinned and sprinted to the fridge. Jo smiled and slowly ambled over to lean against the island.

"Coronoa's okay. Did you have a good day?" Jo ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh, it was great," Meg giggled and popped the cap off a corona bottle and handed it to Jo. Jo sipped and made a face. "How was yours?"

"Lime?" she asked. Meg laughed and ran back to the fridge.

"Already cut it up," she said proudly and offered a tupperware of lime wedges. Jo regarded this thoughtfully and picked out a slice at random. It all seemed so...there. Too there. Sure Meg was beautiful, but everything was all set. Nothing was a challenge.

"So, did you bust any bad guys?" Meg leaned forward and her tank top pulled forward. Her cleavage plunged and Jo looked down.

Well, that was still good.

8

8

8

8  
>8<p>

Sei looked through her ledger for the day and pulled out her pen. She circled noon and looked through her cell for Meg's number. She had obtained it from Jo at some point and now she'd be putting it to good use. Chen was behind her right elbow, as usual, and Chang actually lounged at the breakfast table. She indulged his slow waking up because he had a good right hook. Had to in their line of business.

"Chen, can you tell the driver we'll be leaving soon? Thank you," Sei said smoothly. Chen grunted and moved quietly away. Sei tapped the call button for Meg's number and pressed the phone to her ear. A few rings, then a chipper "Hello? Who is this?"

Meg must not have her number saved. Sei smiled. "Hello, Meg. This is Sei. Do you have time to meet me today?"

"Sei? Sei! Ohmygod, it's been so long! How are you? Sure, I'll meet you! Where?"

"How about the coffee shop on 8th?" Sei said, bemused as Meg squealed in her ear. She made happy sounds and said goodbye and Sei smiled at the cell. Chang rubbed his jaw with one long hand.

"You look happy, Boss," Chang's heart skipped a beat as Sei aimed that smile toward him. Chen smirked behind his goatee as hearts all but danced in the younger man's eyes. Sei smiled and clicked off her cell and laid it on the table.

"That was a friend of a friend. We're going to check in on her," Sei smiled. Chen started and leaned forward. He was professional enough not to cop a peek down Sei's shirt as he did.

"Jo?" he rumbled. Sei glanced up at him and smiled. Small crinkles pulled the corners of her eyes. She was more stressed than she let on.

"Jo's girlfriend, yes. Meg is easily excitable, just don't intimidate her," Sei advised. Chang cracked his knuckes.

"You got it, Boss," he grinned. Sei stood up and patted his cheek. Chang turned full out red.

Chen laughed. "Dont take it to heart, kid. Are you ready, Miss Sei?"

"I am. Please tell the driver to bring the car around."

8

8

8

8

At the coffee shop, Chang and Chen tried to look inconspicuous seated across from Sei at a busy coffee shop. Chen picked up a delicate expresso cup and sipped slowly. The tiny cup made his large hands look positively giantish. Chang sipped at a cup of nonsweetened ice coffee.

Sei was sipping a cup of black with just the tiniest hint of sweetner. She raised her eyebrow at Chang who almost spit his coffee out from a new blush. Chen sighed. He sounded like a troll was sitting at the table. Did he have to talk to the young pup in private again?

When Meg arrived, she brightened at the sight of Sei, beautiful in a freshly pressed white blouse that was half slit down the cleavage. Sei waved her closer and made room for Meg to sit next to her.

"Don't worry, they work for me," she put her arm around Meg's shoulder. "How are you doing?"

Meg brightened, focused on Jo's old friend. "I'm okay, I guess...I'm not working so much."

"Oh? Is Jo paying all the bills?" Sei said. She gestured to a waitress who trotted over to take Meg's order.

"Tall frappucinno with hazelnut. And whipped cream! And a blueberry muffin," Meg said excitedly. Chen raised an eyebrow. Chang laughed out loud.

"Good choice, miss!" he said cheerily. Sei laughed as Meg blushed. She threw her hair back over her shoulder and struck a pose.

"Well, a girl's gotta have her coffee," she said. Chang smiled and leaned back. Sei turned her attention to the redhead again.

"Yeah, she's paying the bills," Meg went on. "She likes being a cop! I think she wants to be a detective."

Something pinged in Sei's mind but she played it cool. "Oh? Did she put in for that herself?"

"Oh no no, some hotshot woman detective, the chief's daughter...I think her name's Katsu," Meg said idly, flipping through her cell text messages. She typed a rapid one off to Jo and placed the phone on the table. Sei tried not to drum her fingers on the table.

"Oh...well as long as she feels like herself," Sei said absently. Chen snorted.

"She needs an outlet, or she's going to go to rust," he complained. He should know, he had helped Maria train Jo in physical combat. She was more than a natural.

"Oh..." Meg accepted her tall cup of frothy coffee and took a noisy slurp. "That is a problem, huh?"

"I think that's an understatement," Chang said calmly. Inside his mind was a whirl. Jo sitting down forming strategy? She was more at use and more at ease, running the front of a battle. What was going to happen to her?

Meg frowned. She split the muffin and offered half to Sei. Sei accepted it graciously and put her hand over Meg's. "I didn't ask you out to worry you, Meg. If you've got so much free time, maybe you'd like to try your hand at gunfire too."

Meg brightened. A fun new hobby, and something Jo would be really impressed with!

"That sounds great! When can I start?" she said excitedly.

Chen laughed. "Oh boy, a new recruit. Thank you, Boss."

Sei flashed him a wry look but shook her head. "No, not a new recruit. Meg's our friend."

'Our friend only,' her tone said. Chang nodded and sipped his coffee. Chen sighed. He'd bring out the light guns for the vivacious redhead. Meanwhile, Sei hoped Jo wasn't losing her mind to boredom.

8

8

8

8

8

Jo was losing her mind to boredom. Chief Katsu had come in and called her out of the officer's commons room and stood her against the wall in the hallway outside his office. And left her there. Jo wasn't spooked so she sidled to his doorway and observed the chief puffing on a huge cigar going over paperwork.

What the fuck was she doing there? And what the fuck was he making her wait for? Jo grit her teeth and felt fit to explode out of her skin when clipped heels came down the hallway. She looked up and took in Detective Katsu Takane approaching with a huge smile on her face.

"Sorry if Daddy kept ya waiting. He can make you wait around for stupid shit, huh?" Takane drawled with her Osakan twang. Jo nodded and took her officer's cap off.

"Yeah, he can," she murmured. Takane grinned and took Jo's cap and twirled it on the end of one finger.

"Well, don't you worry your little head about him. Come on, Carpenter, you don't have to stay all in black anymore," Takane said, and started down the hallway. Jo waited for the chief and peeked in.

Chief Katsu had to be asleep. He was wearing shades so you couldn't really tell, but there was no other way to explain his stillness. And his hands were folded across his round belly. Jo blinked and gladly followed Takane.

She took her to a changing room and even lent her a men's dress suit and slacks. Jo went to change and regarded the slacks held up against her waist. The past wearer had to have been larger for she had to roll up the waistband and pinch her belt all the way to the first notch.

Jo grunted and stepped back into her work boots. She zipped up the sides and tied them, then pulled the pants legs over the top of the footwear. She looked dressy yet formidable. She liked it.

Coming out of the changing room, Takane was leaning against a table, sipping a cup of coffee. Her blouse was half buttoned and Jo had flashbacks to Sei doing dealings with old lusting businessmen. Why the cleavage? She wasn't complaining. Takane gestured and Jo leaned against the table beside her like a co-conspirator.

"Well, you clean up pretty good," Takane observed. Jo shrugged. Takane smoothed her shoulders and pushed her bangs back. Jo blinked. Ooooookayy...

"Thanks, I guess. So what do we do?" Jo asked idly. Takane grinned and grabbed her jacket.

"We hit the streets. Come on, we're getting leads," Takane grinned. Jo felt her blood pumping and gave a small smile.

"Now we're talking," Jo said. Takane nudged her.

"Turn in that uniform in the back. I'll meet you up front," she said. Jo nodded and picked up her discarded beat cop uniform. The black slacks waved as the clothing hung over her arm. Takane smirked and sauntered down the hall to Leo's office.

He wasn't surprised this time and appeared to be waiting for her.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" he said but his tone wasn't jovial. It was all but flat.

Takane grinned and oozed into the room. Leo folded his arms and leaned back against his desk. His shirt sleeves were rolled up and his muscles bunched. Takane eyed him but Leo gave her a warning 'back off' glare.

"You owe every pleasure to me. Carpenter's officially off the beat. She's coming with me," Takane began without preamble. Leo tried not to look surprised but he definately looked like he'd been kicked. Why were women always so scheming?

"Hmm. I wish I could say..."

"Congratulations? Jo's wasted on beat cop paperwork," Takane leaned against Leo's desk and smirked. Her cleavage popped out again and Leo paced away to not leer at the display. "And you know it."

"Gaaah..." Leo ran both hands through his hair and tried to ignore a balding spot. "You always get what you want, Takane. Just leave me out of this."

"We're in the same field, Leo. Savor. Enjoy," Takane snapped her fingers and sauntered off. Leo waited til she left then collapsed into his chair.

"Damn I need a drink..." He waited until he was sure Takane was good and gone and fished out his cell. "Sei? Babe, I think you outta hear what just happened..."

8

8

8

8

8

8

Jo strode beside Takane who was keeping reasonable pace in her seasonable pumps. The city was busy and bright and Jo tugged on a pair of shades. Takane smirked and pulled out a set. It really was that bright out, but now they just resembled a pair of movie detectives. She loved it.

Jo scratched her head as Takane laid a hand against her chest, between her breasts and halted her. She blinked. What was the pretty girl doing? They hadn't gone that far. In fact, the officer's parking lot was still within eyeshot.

"Hang on, Carpenter. We got us a lil backup comin'..." Takane said. She grinned as a horde of motorcycles careened toward them. It was a ragtag gang of women with their hair tied into side ponytails, laughing and smacking gum. They all wore the same jackets, marking them as a gang, with a japanese character sewn on all the backs. Jo had to grin as they screeched to a halt, two side by side and hailed Takane.

"Heeeey, Katsu! What's the word?" The apparent lead woman pulled her helmet off and held her hand out to Takane. They slapped five and Takane laughed.

"I need ya'lls ladies help! I got me a new detective and we need to get some leads on the Barbed Wire gang," Takane said. The gang leader whistled and took her shades off.

"Sure you wanna mess with 'em, Katsu? They're pretty damn rough," she said. One of the bikers laughed and leaned over her handlebars.

"Just ask Jessica, she dated one of 'em!" she joked.

"Hey!" the woman who had to be Jessica threw her gum at her. All the bikers and Takane guffawed. Jo grinned.

"Hey, Katsu, I have my own bike. I'll go get 'im," Jo said. Takane patted her cheek and laughed.

"I do too. Wanna see?"

So Jo ran to retrieve Django. She revved up next to the biker gang who had taken out a twelve pack of Bud Lite from someone's saddle bag and were passing them around. Jo contemplated taking one when another bike roared up. Jo pulled her shades off and almost gaped.

Takane's pay was only alittle more than hers right now, but apparently she'd been Daddy's good girl for the bike was a beauty. The front frame was elongated, the fore wheel proudly leading the way. Flames were painted along the body and Takane's half-bared legs straddling the seat caught the eye as well. Jo grinned as Takane flashed a v-sign with her fingers.

"Alright, ladies! Let's ride!" Takane cried. The gang whooped. Jo gave an insane grin and slapped her helmet visor down. Cars almost went crazy screeching to halts as they pulled out without waiting or signalling. Jo almost sighed inside her helmet. THIS was a work day.

When they got to a bar downtown, the girls just parked their bikes all over the sidewalk outside the front door. When a nearby beat cop made to come over, issuing a ticket pad, Takane flashed her badge and scared him away. Jo set her helmet on Django's seat. She grinned as they slammed into the dim bar.

"Hey, Coil!" The gang leader roared. Takane strode side by side with her. An overweight woman with tattoos coiled around her arms looked up and sneered.

"Well well well, it's the japanese gals. Want a bowl of rice, ladies? Sorry, kitchen's all out," she laughed. She gestured to her flunkies surrounding her table. "Well, laugh!"

Uproarious laughter echoed throughout the dim bar. Takane raised her fist in a commanding gesture.

"You got it coming, Coil! Jo, come on!"

Jo barely had time to think and she didn't. She charged in, fists raised. The table upended as Coil threw it; the bartender dove under the bar. Fists were thrown and screams were growled.

When all was said and done, Takane had her foot atop a pile of Barbed Wire women. Her japanese girls were finishing up. Takane spotted Jo punching one of the Barbed Wire gang members and whistled.

Jo looked up, startled. She dropped the woman, whose face was puffed out like a balloon. The silver-haired detective ran her bloodied hands down her pants legs, cleaning them off and sauntered up to Takane. Takane tutted and smoothed Jo's shirt sleeves.

Jo blinked. Was she hitting on her? So... "Was this okay, detective?"

"More than okay! Come on, I got what I wanted. Let's leave the ladies to clean house," Takane said. Jo grinned and followed her. They went right for the bikes. Laughter echoed then went down in volume as the bar doors slowly closed.

Jo put her helmet on and revved Django up. Takane popped a wheelie on her bike and crowed. Off they went.

When Jo sauntered back into the police station a few hours later, Leo met her in the hallway. His arms were full of folders, but he had fresh lipstick kiss marks on his neck.

Jo pointed at his neck. "Sei?"

Leo blushed and nodded. Jo was ever eloquently to the point. "Yeah. She says hi. Listen, Jo... just be careful. Okay? Takane, she..."

Whatever Leo was going to say was drowned out with Takane's twang as she came down the hallway. "Leo! Getting a head start on that there paperwork?"

Leo's mouth tightened to a flat line and he nodded. "Yeah. Good night, detective."

"How's your girlfriend, Leo?" Takane called after him. Leo's broad shoulders hunched as he carried on. Jo watched him quietly.

Takane took her arm. "So, Carpenter, are you seeing anyone?"

Jo grinned despite herself.

8

8

8

8

8

Meg took a quick look around the armory and carefully sidled in. There were some scary looking chinese men in suits smoking and she was already nervous as hell. Oh shit, they were looking at her. Oh shit, one of them had a scar down his cheek!

Now she was really starting to regret coming down here by herself. But Jo was still at work. And Sei said she'd be here but...

"Hey, girl! Come in!" One of the men in suits called, beckoning with one hand. He dropped his cigarette and stomped it out. Meg made a meep and jumped into the room, holding both hands up in supplication.

"Don't mind me, I was just leaving!" she grinned nervously. Chang left the group of men and walked over, grinning. Meg unstiffened and relaxed, recognizing him.

"Hi, you're..." she held her hand out.

"Chang. I work for Sei," Chang said, shaking her hand. He visibly scanned her outfit from head to toe. "Nice look, Meg!"

"Thanks," Meg grinned. She was wearing a pair of Jo's chamo pants, but had her belt cinched tight and her breasts almost popped out of a small black tank top. She looked military casual but fun. "So what are we doing?"

"We are going to teach you how to shoot. It'll be fun," Chen smiled. His goatee framed his large teeth and the smile was innocent enough but he wasn't a man for smiling. Chang tried not to grimace when Meg looked nervous. Chen's large frame made smiles viable only for beatings.

"Uh...fun, right," Meg sweat-dropped. "Do you really think I can..."

"Teach ya? Sure we can..." Chen held out a .38 smith and Wesson toward her and Meg accepted it gingerly.

"Is it...loaded?" Meg looked like she was going to drop the thing. Chen shook his head.

"No. We're going to teach you. We're also going to teach you how to not shoot yourself. If you grip that thing too hard, you might accidentally psyche yourself to drop it," Chen advised. Meg relaxed her wrists and held the gun casually with both hands. Chang stepped behind her and placed one hand on her forearm. Meg tried not to jump. He WAS pretty good-looking.

"Just think of the gun as an extension of your hand! You'll do fine, Meg. Are you ready?" Chang grinned. Meg grinned back. They were closer in age so she was relaxing. A lightbulb went off in Chen's head. Maybe this could be a starting point to pave the way for Chang to step up in leadership...

He grunted and handed a box of ammunition over to Chang. He accepted it graciously and pointed to the end of the range and began filling Meg in on beginner points for shooting. Chen smiled. He could get used to this.

"Okay...put your ear muffs on. And load your weapon...six now," Chang said. Meg adjusted her ear muffs and carefully opened the cylinder and slid six bullets into the empty chamber with trembling fingers. Chang noticed and decided to go easy on her. Meg wasn't Bai Lan, so she would get the better lesson.

"Meg, it's okay..." when Meg looked up into dark eyes, she relaxed. Chang was cute, and he wasn't trying to be a hardass. He seemed like he was going to be a patient teacher. "I'll make sure you get through this okay. And don't worry about hitting primo marks on the target. You'll do fine!"

"Okay!" Meg relaxed and grinned. Chang took out his own piece beside her and put his left foot first in his shooting stance. She did the same.

"Raise... aim...just look down the sight...do you see the target?"

Chang's voice was muffled through the earmuffs, but Meg heard him fine.

"Yes... I see it," she said, encouraged.

"Okay. Now when you squeeze the trigger, the gun is going to recoil. Don't fight it, accept it. Cradle it in your hands and you won't jerk the shot," Chang advised.

Meg was starting to feel nervous again but she nodded and aimed. She stuck her tongue in the corner of her mouth.

"Aim...squeeze...shoot!"

The gun popped in Meg's hand and she almost dropped it out of panic. She made her self hold onto it and she didn't drop it... good!

"Good! Again!"

Meg couldn't see if she hit anything from here, but the hoots and cheers of the other Chinese men encouraged her. Chen even called, "Go, girl!"

Meg grinned and stuck her tongue out at the target. The two kept shooting.

8

8

8

8

8

8

Jo laughed as Takane downed another whiskey. The bar they wound up in was a dive, but it was alright in that the drinks kept coming and they were still on the clock. Hell yeah.

"Easy, Katsu! Do you want me to have to carry you back to the station?" Jo asked. Takane laughed loudly and lightly punched Jo's shoulder.

"Come on, Carpenter, down 'em! Or can't you keep up?" she grinned. Jo grinned back.

"Oh, I can keep up," she said.

"Great, cause the bartender needs to...hey! Smokey! Line us up with two more whiskeys!" Takane called. She leaned over the bar to get the man's attention and she almost fell. Her breasts almost fell out of her blouse too.

Jo eyed them as she helped Takane sit. "Come on, Katsu, sit back down..."

"You got a real eye, Jo," Takane complimented her. She accepted the glass and clunked back onto her stool. Jo straddled hers and sipped smooth whiskey. Her throat hummed happily.

"What I don't figure, Jo, is how people keep their hands off you. How is that possible?" Takane laughed.

Jo raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to get interested?"

Takane took her hand and lead her to the back hallway to a private room. "Does this look like I'm interested?"

Jo was pushed back into a plush sofa and looked up as Takane unbuttoned her blouse. She really shouldn't be watching, but damn she wanted to.

"We're gonna have us a great ol' time," Takane promised. Jo waited. She wanted to think of Meg but the afternoon of bike riding, brawling and whiskey dulled any warnings or even would-be warnings.

In the hallway outside the room, Miyuki watched through a slit in the door and shrugged. It didn't matter to her if someone was getting their mack on with her silver-haired target, but still, developments were developments.

Miyuki called Maria as she left the dive bar, the city loud and vibrant outside. She hailed a cab and climbed in the back as Maria picked up.

"Yeah. With some dark-haired girl. On the police force I think. Why should she be the one to get her attention and not me? Heh...well, I appreciate that, baby," Miyuki simpered.

The fat cab driver watched her in the rear view and tried to imagine who the pretty girl was talking to. Must be her boyfriend.

"Can I meet you for dinner? I'm hungry. The expensive place? Sure, you're paying," Miyuki grinned. "See you, Maria."

Maria? The girl was seeing another girl? The cabbie eyed her almost openly, very interested. Sweet!

Miyuki faced forward, to see the cabbie leering at her. Okaaaayy... "Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer," she said dryly. "No, wait, please don't."

You never know if someone had a cell phone camera at the ready, after all.

At her stop, Miyuki tipped the cabbie generously because she knew Maria would give her more money after dinner. And fun. She pushed through the restaurant doors and was led to a candlelit table where Maria sat waiting. The silver-haired woman had her braid drawn over one shoulder and she wore a skin-hugging pant suit. Miyuki leaned and kissed her.

Maria held her in the crook of her arm and kissed her back. "Now, tell me everything."

End for now

End notes: So sorry to be so far in between posting! Enjoy, all :P

sincerely, penpaninu 12/07/2013


	14. Transitioning Positions

Author's Disclaimer: No I do not own Burst Angel! These ladies and the cook and the buff mechanic all belong to Gonzo :P

Author's Note: It has been awhile. I hope to continue my writing aside from personal hiatuses and job searching. Huzzah.

"Working the Grind"

Chapter fourteen "Transitioning Positions"

Meg didn't know what was going on.

Jo was always at work and when she wasn't, she was off in her own head. She barely touched Meg, and when she did, Meg really had to all but beg for it.

Jo was really off in her own head and Meg didn't know what to do. She thought about dancing in the living room in nothing but a thong, but she was worried Jo wouldn't pay attention, even if she did that. She could probably bring in a dancing number of half-naked women with her in spandex and a top hat leading the crew, and Jo wouldn't even blink.

Saying she was worried was an understatement. Meg bumped Kyohei and they moved back to their registers. Two more hours before she rode the bus home and she honestly didn't know what she'd find there. Was Jo even going to be there? Was she going to pay attention to her?

"Wake up, Meg, get the lead out," Kyohei said. He began scanning items and tried not to yawn. Meg watched him, eyes moist. At work they didn't really have the time to talk. She just didn't know what was going on, what was going to happen. If Jo were there, she'd try to hug her. It would depend on what she'd do next. But what happened next depended on Jo. If she kissed her back, she would feel warm and happy again. If she were rebuffed, it was another lonely night.

Meg sighed and began scanning items. Chang had given her his number so maybe they could shoot at some targets tomorrow. Sei would be sure to be around. If anyone could help, it was Jo's old friend.

"Paper! I SAID PAPER!" Meg's customer shrieked in a true falsetto that made Meg want to reach across the counter and choke her until all sound ceased. Meg blinked, trying to clear a headache and reached for a clear plastic bag of cilantro. Her smile was thin and watery and her eyes far away.

What was she going to do?

8  
>8<p>

8

8

8

8

"Hey, Carpenter. Ten hut," Takane said. Jo was dozing with her head on her arms at her desk and Takane tossed a file onto the desk beside her. Jo sat up and reached for her holster, but Takane smirked, twirling her Desert Eagle with one finger.

"Looking for this?" she smirked. Jo smiled and made a swipe for her gun. She got it and automatically checked the ammunition. She grumbled under her breath and stowed the Desert Eagle back into the holster at her hip. Takane sat on the corner of her desk and ran a hand through Jo's spiked out hair. Jo leaned her head and put up with it. When she made to doze off, Takane smacked her cheek lightly.

"What do you WANT?" Jo griped. She yawned into her fist and Takane yanked on Jo's tie. Jo was wearing men's dress clothes tailored for her form and it was pretty hot. Jo's red eyes opened and Takane pulled up by her tie for a kiss. Jo wrapped her arms around her and yanked Takane's legs around her hips.

Just when things were getting interesting, there was a knock at the detective's lounge door. Takane looked up and groaned.

"Really, Leo?" she complained. Leo blinked when she flipped him off but he didn't unfold his arms.

"The chief wants both of you. And when you have time, can you do some work, Takane?" he complained.

Takane got off the edge of the table and fluffed her blouse. "So, what do you want, beardy?"

Leo blinked as she patted his cheek. Sometimes he didn't know if she was flirting enough to plant a kiss on HIM, or blowing him off. He scrubbed his cheek with the back of one hand.

"I said the Chief wants you; both of you. So you can stop hiding in here, Carpenter," he groused. Jo sighed and stood up. She smoothed the fabric of her slacks over her thighs and stretched. Her dress shirt rode up her toned stomach.

"Guess we have to explain the motorcycle gang. Come on, Takane," Jo said. Takane buttoned the top two buttons of her blouse and ran a hand through her hair.

"You don't have to tell me twice," she grinned devilishly. Leo rolled his eyes as the two went off, thick as thieves. They didn't seem to care they were going to be chewed out by Chief Katsu. But that's because Takane probably was going to twist her father around her little finger and get off the hook. As always.

Sometimes, life really wasn't fair. Leo scratched the back of his neck and mosied back to his office. Unlike Takane, HE had some work to do.

8

8  
>8 <p>

8

8

8

Five minutes later, Takane and Jo were laughing in the hallway. The meeting with Chief Katsu, her father, had been ridiculously handled and wrapped up in a neat little bow. All Takane did was repeat back "Yes sir!" to all of his griping and sauntered out, holding onto Jo's arm. Jo wondered idly if she was going to see any repercussions for Takane ending things so quickly but found she didn't care. Got to get onto the next fast time.

Their lunch break was out with Takane's motorcycle gang friends. Jo liked the rough and tumble women. She knew several carried concealed weapons but as long as they were helping the detectives with information, Takane didn't care. So Jo let it slide.

The next few hours went by in a whirl. All too soon, Jo was astride Django, tugging her jacket on over her men's suit. She tied the straps on her helmet and revved the bike up. Speeding out of the officer's lot, Jo bobbed her head in time to her ipod playlist. She idly wondered suddenly, at the end of a very good work day, if Meg was going to be home. She couldn't even recall her current work schedule lately. Maybe she'd be there? She was no longer serving drinks at the bar she used to work for, so it was only the grocery store. Off at 6 or 8? Kind of a pain in the ass when she used to have these things pinpointed.

At the studio loft, Meg buttoned up a pressed blouse and added a loosely knotted tie for a casual look. She was wearing tight women's pants and her red hair was tired back in a loose braid. She looked good and semi-casual and hoped it wasn't over the top. She had been home for two hours, and was so lonely she could scream. Jo wasn't home for an hour or so but she hadn't bothered to text her back all day. The best thing to do was to sit and wait; order take-in or something for their dinner. Jo probably hadn't eaten yet.

But she couldn't handle another night of being ignored. Maybe if she were not there, Jo would heed to take notice. Or not. It was up to her. Meg sighed and scanned her texts. Chang had replied.

'See you at the range at 6. Sei is going to be there too.'

Meg's heart sped up and she hoped she looked good enough for Sei's approval. She really liked the older woman and she hoped the feeling was mutual. Meg touched her red lips and watched her reflection in the mirror. She was ready. She looked around the tidy studio and sighed. It was clean and everything was in its place. Still no kitty or dog to say bye to, though.

Meg left the light on above the kitchen sink for Jo and stepped into her boots. She left and locked up.

Twenty minutes later, the door opened again, admitting Jo. She carried her helmet under one arm and hung up her keys beside the door. She stepped out of her shiny boots and stalked across the hardwood floor. The place was dim; no sound or movement. Meg must still be at work. Jo opened the fridge to search for appetizing leftovers to eat, and the square of light ascended on a scrap of note paper on the island. Jo eyed it and closed the fridge. She retrieved the paper and took it to the sink light to read. The contents conveyed Meg had been here, and was gone on a personal outing. Jo scratched her head and shrugged.

She hoped Meg was safe, but if Chang and Sei were there, she needn't be concerned.

Jo undressed, letting her suit fall to the floor as she stalked to the shower. Her phone on the counter alighted with one text, but she, of course, did not see it.

8 

8

8

8

8

8

"What do I do, Sei?" Meg groaned. Sei had her little old maid set up a hearty snack of meat buns, tea and pastries. Chang politely nibbled, but he still polished off three. Meg was hungrily sampling everything in sight. Sei's maid poured her more strong tea with small, shaking hands.

"I've known Jo for a very long time, Meg. I've known Jo to stay the course and maybe being a detective will allow her to unleash her demon in a constructive way. When she was by my side, she always had plenty to do," Sei said serenely. Meg nodded, snarfing down more of a meat bun. It all made sense when Sei said it. But she hadn't been there to see Jo's aloof behavior. It was more than maddening.

"I know, Sei. Being a detective seems to agree with her. But she's not the same Jo. For one thing, there have been….issues."

"Issues?" Chang swallowed his meat bun and picked up a pastry. "What kind of issues?"

Meg's cheeks flushed as red as her hair. "Uhhhhhm….. female issues?"

Chang smiled kindly and leaned against the back of the couch beside the flustered girl. "Come on, ignore a cute girl like you? I don't believe it!"

Sei's brow furrowed as she backtracked memories of Jo's behavior. To withhold part of her loyalty….now that wasn't in Jo's character, at least not the Jo she knew.

"I take it, that hasn't always been the case?" she asked Meg.

Meg shook her head. "Far from it."

Sei took Meg's hand and Chang watched, curious. "I admit, this is troubling….but if you need help, you know you can come to me."

Meg smiled wanly and stuffed her mouth with another meat bun. "Thanks, Sei…I'll have to see what's up."

"You know you can count on me, too," Chang grinned. Meg smiled back warmly. Chang had proved to be a good friend in the past few weeks. Always ready for fire arms training or a quick joke. It was always at the back of Meg's mind that Sei was the head woman of a chinese gang, but her warm smile and hospitality always delayed the thought. She was too nice. And her bookend guards, Chen and Chang, were always so nice to her.

"You got it," she said. "Are you up for another round of shooting today?"

"Sure," Chang said but he glanced to Sei to confirm this. She was the one that wrote his schedule after all. Sei dipped her head slightly in agreement. Chang grinned.

"Then we're on," he grinned. Chen elbowed his massive form into the room and handed Sei a folded up piece of stationary.

"Mr. Fei has given his response, albeit in obsolete fashion," Chen reported. He, of course, hadn't read Sei's note. Sei unfolded, read to herself, and her face did not betray any response, disappointment or otherwise.

"Tell him we shall reconvene tomorrow," she said lightly. Chen nodded and pulled out his cell. Meg got up, stretched, and Chang joined her.

"See you, Sei!" she called. Sei waved and lounged back in her chair. Chen looked up from his texting, one bushy gray eyebrow raised.

"That girl has been here quite a lot, Sei. Are you going to bring her into Bai Lan?"

"How presumptuous of you, Chen," Sei smiled and lifted her tea cup. Her aged maid waited at her elbow, tray in hand.

"I mean, she is becoming a rather good shot. I still think she'd be better off with a rifle than a Smith and Wesson handgun, but Chang thinks she's suited for small weaponry," Chen offered.

"Chang is young, but he'll become more experienced. I have faith in you," Sei smiled to her oldest guard. A small smile pulled at the edge of Chen's goatee.

"I still have to reign the young pup in. Is there anything else I can do for you, Sei?"

"That will be all, Chen. Thank you," Sei fired off a text to Leo and leaned back.

8

8

8  
>8<p>

8

8

8

The rest of the night was awash for Meg. After a hearty round of firing at targets, she tiptoed into the studio apartment and tried not to wake up Jo. Of course, Jo was laying motionlessly awake in the bed area. Meg thought she was dead asleep, so she carefully undressed and laid on the couch. The next morning, Jo was off to the station before she was up, so Meg sighed and got about her day.

She texted Kyohei to see what he was doing, but he said he was busy with culinary classes and work. Oh, to be back in the days where work ruled her hours. Now she found she had to scrape something to do with her day.

Around 11 and Meg was still in her pajamas, having only had breakfast. Kyo was awash, and she just saw Chang and Sei. Well, it was almost noon. She could try and surprise Jo for lunch! She knew detectives and officers had to have a lunch break, so she could try and show Jo she was always wanted. They could eat at a bistro, and Jo would smile… it would be great!

Momentarily respirited by her current plan of action, Meg sprang off the sofa and padded to the restroom, barefoot. She turned on the shower and the sound of cascading water filled the apartment. Meg washed up, singing for good measure, and got out.

She stood in front of the fogged-up mirror, blow-drying her wet hair, and gave herself a nervous smile. She shouldn't be this nervous. But she was. It almost felt like a first date.

"Or a first Re-Date," Meg smiled at herself. She cocked the hairdryer and sang a few tunes, using it for a makeshift microphone. Then she picked out a yellow dress with a black belt. She wore her hair loose and added a black choker to complete her look. She added red boots for a fun look. It made her look wildly eccentric, but Meg didn't care. She wasn't going to try heels if it killed her.

"You look great, girl! Go on!" Meg gave herself a pep talk and collected her cell and purse, lipstick and other accessories into her purse. She stepped into the hallway, locked up, and skipped off to the elevator.

She was off!

8

8

8

8

8

8

Meg smiled as she stepped off the bus. Even though there was a smelly hobo and obese woman wearing too little for her size, she was in good spirits. Jo's station was down the block and she knew she looked good. A few men and one woman with short rock-star hair stared at her as she strode along. Her purse slung along on her arm and she hummed alittle to the rock tune on her ipod. The cord to her earbuds swung as she swayed and bounced along.

There was the precinct. The long steps went up and cops in black uniforms and plain clothes detectives in casual dress or suits walked up and down and conversed with each other. A hooker wrangled with a cop at the bottom of the steps; whether from an earlier fare owed, or for questioning escaped Meg, but she bounded along. She tugged the earbuds from her ears.

"Hey, have you seen Cadet Carpenter? I mean, Detective now," Meg asked a tall man wearing the black uniform. The mustachioed officer blinked down at her and smiled though his mustache did most of the work.

"Carpenter, huh? She took off with the chief's daughter about ten minutes ago. They could still be in the officer's parking area if you hurry," he suggested. Meg patted his beefy arm. It was like touching a brick wall covered with stiff fabric.

"Thanks, big guy. You're the best!" she grinned cheekily. Mustache grinned to himself and walked back to his comrades who cat-called at him for the attention from the redhead.

Meg skipped down the main stairs and turned the corner where the compound was for the officer's parking lot. The high brick wall closed off the lot to the main street, but the gap to enter was up ahead. Meg hastened her pace and peeked through the opening.

And stopped dead in her tracks.

She had only met Detective Katsu once, but she still recognized the woman. She more than recognized the woman holding her in a passionate kiss. She'd know that silver hair anywhere.

"Jo?" Meg said quietly. She backed away from the opening, feeling sick. And what's more, she didn't want to be seen now. Meg turned and ran down the street, her boots thudding on the asphalt.

She didn't know where she was going but she wasn't going to stay here. 

8  
>8<p>

8

8

8

8

8

Chang was finished up his bachelor cooking when his cell rang. He scraped his stirfry onto a plate and turned off the oven before answering. It was Meg.

"Hey, Meg, what's up?" he asked. Crying met his ears. "Whoa, slow down, what's going on?"

"Jo…..Jo!" Meg wiped her nose noisily and wailed. "She was with another woman!"

Oh, girl troubles. But still, his friend was in trouble. "Oh, Meg….where are you? You shouldn't be alone."

"I'm by your place, I think….. you said Mcleod drive, right?" Meg's voice wavered.

"That's right…. Just look for apartment building number five," he urged. He frantically searched for additional clothing but all too soon there was a knock at the door. He peeked through the peephole and opened up.

Meg's face was tear-stained and her eyes were red from crying too hard. She sniffled and wrapped her arms around the Chinese man. "Chang!"

Chang dropped his cell and wrapped both arms around her in reflex. He really wish he were wearing more than his jockey shorts. "It's okay, Meg, just tell me again what happened….."

His cell hit the tiled floor and the face cracked. Shit. He'd have to get a new one. Meg sniffled into his bare chest and wailed.

"I wuh-went to the…..(SNIFF) police stu-ation, and Jo was…waaah!"

"Okay, okay….." Chang rubbed Meg's hair and sat with her on his couch, lifting her easily into his arms. She needed contact support, even if it didn't look good that he was half naked. "I think I get the picture….. Go ahead and cry all you want."

"But….WHY?" Meg's tear-filled eyes swept up into his dark ones. "What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong!" Chang's eyes swept his living room for his broken cell and he cursed in his head alittle. But Meg had Sei's number in hers…. "I know you didn't….. hey, can I use your cell for a moment?"

Meg sniffed and rummaged in her purse. She offered her cell to Chang who grinned in thanks and hit "call" on Sei's number. Funnily, Meg had labeled Sei as "Kickass Boss Lady." Did she really mean the boss title? Was Meg going to join them in Bai Lan? Chang pushed the thought aside.

"Meg? How are you?" Sei's rich voice filled his ear. Chang grimaced.

"It's me, Sei."

"Why are you on Meg's cell?" Sei was amused. Meg sniffled in the background, rubbing her face against his pectorals. He rubbed the back of her head absently. "Is that her?"

"Yeah, it is….."

"What's going on, Chang? Meg is not for you to paw on," Sei now sounded severely annoyed. And it didn't pay to annoy a Dragon. Chang sweat-dropped.

"It's not what you think! Meg came by because she knew she could….something's happened with Jo."

"Jo?" Sei's tone changed dramatically. "I sound like a broken record, but what's going on?"

"I think Meg should tell you…." Chang said, backing off as was his position as her bodyguard. "Can I bring her to your house?"

"You know you can," Sei said briskly, rummaging through something in the background. "And please be prompt."

"I'm on my way," Chang promised. He clicked "end call" and set Meg's cell carefully on the couch. He held Meg a few moments longer until the hardest of her sobs subsided and her shoulders stopped quaking. He tilted her chin up with one long finger and did his best to look encouraging.

"Sei will take care of everything. I'm going to bring you to her place," he offered. Meg didn't look like that was a bad idea. She looked like she needed an away place to hide out. She nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"Thanks, Chang. Gawd, I'm so sorry, bursting in on you like this," she quavered. Chang shook his head.

"Don't worry about it! We're friends and I meant that. Now, come on, and let me get dressed. If I go like this, my boss will have my hide. Think I've been making a pass at you," he winked. Meg actually laughed, although her heart wasn't fully into it. At least he was helping.

"Okay," she rubbed her eyes and lounged on the couch. Chang went to his room to grab a button up shirt and slacks. He was hopping into his socks when a cry came from the living room.

"What! Meg, are you okay?" Chang rushed in, brandishing a hand gun. Meg held her hands up in defense.

"I just saw your dinner and I felt bad! I interrupted your meal…and…." A loud growl filled the air. Meg pressed her hands over her middle. "I'm hungry, too."

"We'll get something there," Chang promised. They left together. 

8

8

8  
>8<p>

8

8

8

Sei got off her phone just as her butler entered her study with Chang and Meg in tow.

"Your guests, madam Sei," he intoned ponderously. Sei smiled and thanked him, and gestured for Meg to come closer. Chang stepped to the side, as was his position and Meg crept into Sei's offered arms.

To be embraced by a Dragon was an honor in itself. The symbol was lost on Meg's western sensibilities, but she took a hug from her friend nevertheless.

"Sei!" she wailed again and a worried expression pinched Chang's features. Not again! He had comforted her! But Sei's smile didn't waver and she stood, holding the red-haired girl in her arms, and walked with her to the next room. Her look told Chang to stay where he was.

Chang glanced around the ornately-decorated study. There was even a fire going in the fireplace, completing the look of wealth Sei so readily wore with ease. Chen was nowhere in sight, but it made sense with the night being so far along. Chang knew he lived on Sei's estate, but he was probably off duty and doing whatever he did in his spare time.

It didn't mean he could relax so easily as he could at his apartment. Chang waited like a patient puppy.

Upstairs, Sei led Meg into a lavishly decorated guest bedroom. The bed had a silk canopy and the lighting was dim and intimate. Just as Meg was getting the idea that Sei was trying to come onto her, Sei snapped her fingers. From the adjoining bathroom emerged a younger chinese woman, dressed down in a sexy negligee. Meg's mind turned over and she looked questioningly into Sei's eyes.

"Uhm, Sei…." She began. Sei smiled and hugged Meg affectionately.

"It's not what you think. Miao is expert at giving company, but not that kind of company if you're not up for it. She is a wonderful confidant and she's thrilled to stay with you in your time of need, Meg," Sei explained.

Meg looked confused and alittle upset. "Oh, no, I don't need to waste anyone's time….I'm just going to talk to Jo and…"

"Get shot down? Lied to?" Miao smoothed her hands over her delicate waist and took Meg's arm in a friendly gesture. "Honey, I've heard it all, and you don't need that kind of nonsense. Let Miao take care of everything and you don't have to worry about a damn thing."

She led Meg over to the bed and helped her take off her boots. Meg leaned back on the plush comforter.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Meg asked Sei again. Sei smiled, her eyes smiling also.

"More than fine. If you need me for anything, fell free to give a ring first," Sei instructed. She came over and kissed Meg's forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my friend. It will all be so much more clear tomorrow."

Meg smiled shyly as Sei swept out of the room and shut the door. Miao crept on the bed and smoothed her negligee out. Her cleavage was rather nice.

"Do you want to talk about it? Or just sleep?" she asked politely. Meg scratched her neck.

"I'm starving. Can we order room service?"

Miao grinned. "Cook is gonna love this. Sure, let's order something! Cook does a wonderful rib eye steak. What are you in the mood for?"

"Can he do italian? I would love some noodles!" Meg grinned. Miao helped her off with her jacket and they sprawled across the bed, deciding on a meal.

Sei was right, comfort was what she needed. 

8

8

8  
>8<br>8

8

8

8

Sei hugged her wizened old maid good night and let her leave her alone in the study. It was rather late, and the lady had been with her since she was six weeks old. She had to give her oldest staff top priority after all. The Dragon was dressed in a silk dressing gown with chinese flowers embroidered on the hem. She could have gone the obvious route with her title's celestial image, but that would have been too cliché. Her cousin could take a hint about that.

Chongkun was really a piece of work. Sei sighed and poked the embers of her fire, and propped the rod against the pale brick. She swept behind her desk as her cell chirped out a ring tone of classical music. She had an idea who would be calling.

"Jo," she said in greeting. The voice on the other end was more than irate; she sounded openly pissed.

"Do you have Meg at your house, Sei?" she positively growled. Sei smiled and crossed her legs. She leaned back in her comfy office chair.

"I think you know the answer to that, Jo. What you did caused irreparable damage to that girl. You realize that, right?"

"Dammit!" Jo cursed. Sei's brow furrowed; usually Jo handled herself outside of fighting better than this. "She must have seen… you send her back to MY house, Sei!"

"You don't work for me anymore, Jo. And when you did, YOU were not the one giving orders, were you?" Sei said mildly, a reprimanding tone creeping into her smooth voice. "And Meg wants to stay with me. She could really use a friend right now. Really, Jo, cheating on her?"

"GAAAH!" There was some cursing and smashing that could only be Jo punching random objects. Walls, the floor, a kitchen counter, it really sounded heavy and concrete, whatever she was waling on. "Shut up, Sei! You're not the boss of me!"

"Not right now," Sei agreed mildly. "That could very well change if you want…"

"I SAID NO!" Jo positively yelled. Sei held the cell away from her ear, set it on the desk and bit back a curse of her own. Really, Jo! After taking a deep breath, she picked the cell back up and set it to her ear gingerly.

"Think on it. Sleep on it. Just make a decision you want from the heart," Sei suggested. Jo mumbled under her breath and cleared her throat. If Sei didn't know better, she would have thought Jo's throat was tight from trying not to cry.

"Fuck you, Sei," she said by way of goodbye. Sei sighed non-committedly and hung up. She leaned her forehead against her hands.

She was gaining one warrior and still might have lost the second.

8  
>8<p>

8

8

8

8

8

"Are you coming back to bed?" Takane called. Jo mumbled and tossed her cell phone. It hit a sofa cushion and bounced to the carpet. Jo didn't care. She stalked to the bedroom naked and flopped onto Takane's wide bed. The detective was polishing one of her weapons and was equally nude. Jo did a flop onto the sheets and huffed. Takane set her weapon on the night stand and swatted at Jo's bare buttocks.

"Dammit, Takane!" Jo yelled. Takane laughed and messed up her hair. Jo tumbled her and rolled onto her stomach, looking away.

"Hey," Takane said, nudging Jo's shoulder. "Where are you right now?"

Jo mumbled under her breath and watched the wall, worried. Takane cupped her cheek. Deep red eyes turned to her.

"Are you okay, Jo?" Takane twanged. Jo sighed.

"I don't know what I'm doing," she admitted. Takane nodded and bit her lip.

"It's okay, Jo. I don't think none of us know what the hell it is we're all doin'," she offered. Jo cast her eyes down to the white sheets. "Did something happen?"

"I think Meg is gone," she admitted out loud. Takane huffed and pulled the sheets up over her breasts.

"You found a new place, Jo. We all love you at the force. And the gang adores ya. Maybe you should let her go."

Jo frowned. "I don't think I want to do that."

Takane nudged her playfully. "Then what the hell are we doin'?"

"Having fun, I thought," Jo said. She closed her eyes, silver hair obscuring her face.

Takane watched her a moment and kissed Jo's cheek. "Go on and get some sleep, girl. We have to be at the precinct early tomorrow."

"I got it," Jo said.

The light closed on the two women in the bed.

End for now

End Notes: Like it? Hate it? I know I hate not posting in so long! But I have a national exam to prepare for :P College is done, still have to get a certification. So long, my lovelies and hopefully it won't be too long for the next time!

Sincerely, penpaninu 5/6/2014


	15. New Foundation

Author's Disclaimer: I do not, not NOT, own anything pertaining to Burst Angel! Only the hilarity is mine.

Author's Note: Hopefully this was faster in posting. Shankies for keeping up with me.

"Working the Grind"

Chapter fifteen "New foundation"

Meg awakened to running water. With her eyes squeezed shut, she almost believed it could have been Jo, but as one eye slit open, she saw the edges of a white lace canopy and her mind turned in fuzzy circles. Where the hell was she?

Miao came out of the bathroom in her camisole, drying her short damp hair with a towel. She smiled when she saw Meg's eyes open. "You're awake. Did you sleep well?"

"I guess so," Meg yawned and rubbed at her eyes. "I had nightmares, I think."

"You did," Miao agreed and sat on the edge of the bed. "I hope your night before wasn't a nightmare."

"Not since I got here," Meg agreed. She ran her fingers through her tangled red hair and made a face. "I guess I have to go to work."

"You're leaving?" Miao looked surprised. "Where to?"

"Grocery store," Meg said. She got out of bed and stretched, her borrowed nightgown tumbling to her knees. "Three hours. Gawd, why am I going?"

"Then don't," Miao suggested. She picked up the bedside phone, a relic with a cord, and made a call down to the kitchen. "Coffee and pastries for Miss Meg. We'll order breakfast in twenty. Thank you, Cook."

Meg smiled and yawned even more. "Coffee means waking up. Thanks. But I gotta; if we're going to be at odds, I need to make money."

"You can make more money with Miss Sei," Miao suggested again. She leaned on one hand on the bed, tilting her head to the side. "More than enough. And you already know how to shoot, so you're halfway there."

"I do…." Meg's mind tumbled over and over. She could quit right now, make a call down to Sei's office and take her up on her offer.

And the alternative was not appealing. Put on her jeans with that mistletoe green work shirt and jockey a register, getting screamed at by the occasional lunatic? At this job, she could just shoot the average lunatic. And considering Jo's current options for companionship, Meg needed to make all the money she could.

She could learn all the cool thuggish behavior from Chang as she went. Meg plopped back on the bed and picked up the receiver from Miao's manicured fingers.

"Hello, Sei? Yeah, I slept well. Thanks for asking," Meg giggled. She leaned on one hand and smiled as Miao ran a hand through her tangled red hair and began to comb it. "Sei, I was thinking about working with you…. What all do I need to do?"

8

8

8

8

8

"Alright, alright, yes!" Chang crowed. He tidied up Sei's work area at a crooked finger from her then stood at attention next to her. "We've got one in the fold!"

"Don't make it sound so sinister, Chang," Sei smiled. She leaned back in her desk chair, her silk robe draped off one shoulder. Chang learned long ago not to look. "And behave; I'm putting you directly above Meg. She's going to be learning everything else from you that isn't shooting."

"Alright," Chang grinned. He looked so happy that Chen had to throw his newspaper at him. "Ow!"

"Always expect the unexpected, kid. And don't lead that girl astray," Chen growled.

"Worry about yourself, Chen," Chang said with such authority Chen had to blink. Then Chang ruined it by grinning and saying "Your tie's undone."

Chen grumbled and adjusted the knot in his tie. Sei gestured to him and the rotund man leaned forward. He blinked as Sei tied the loops and pulled the knot taught. "Thank you, Sei."

"You're welcome," she smiled, patting his wide chest. Chen straightened. "Now, is Meg ready?"

"I'll go check," Chang bounced away on his tiptoes. Sei watched him, smiling.

"He'll make sure she won't fall. You know he is very loyal."

"And Meg seems like a great girl. What if she doesn't have the heart for our work?" Chen wondered. Sei propped her chin on her fist.

"I have a feeling she'll be ready for it. She's tougher than you think," Sei said. She hoped she was right, but her instincts were usually spot-on. She was almost always right.

"Are you sure I need new clothes?" Meg asked. Miao came in the room, leading her by the hand. Chang grinned and stepped closer.

"You need to look sharp! Come on, let's go," he suggested. Sei tapped his chest and made him lean back.

"I'll handle this area, thank you. And I'm thinking black pant suit, Meg. You'll look stunning," Sei smiled. They didn't go out to shop, but she called an expensive boutique and had someone bring clothing straight to them. In Sei's lavish bedroom, Meg modeled outfit after outfit.

"I think the black suits you best," Sei smiled as Meg posed and ran a hand through her hair. It was slightly tangled, so Sei's old maid began to comb it. Meg started at first, then sat in a chair. The old woman tutted and gently worked the tangles out of her red mane. Meg stared at herself in the long mirror hanging on the wall and blinked. She did look good; the pant suit clung to her legs in just the right way and her chest looked banging.

"I think so too; it just doesn't look like me," Meg admitted. Sei sat on her bed and cocked her head to the side.

"Not you? How do you mean?"

"I never wear anything this fancy. Not even when I was with…." Meg's eyes went downcast.

Sei got up and rubbed Meg's shoulders. "Don't worry about that. Today, we're going to a meeting. Chang will supply you with a gun. You will be his partner today and come with me."

Meg smiled and put her hand over Sei's. "Whatever you need."

It was unspoken that Sei would pay her, and rather well, but today would be peaceful. It would be on her own terms. And she could make her own money.

Sei chucked Meg's chin and called out to Chang in the hallway. "Bring Meg to the armory and make sure she's armed. We leave in thirty."

"Alriiiiight," Chang said, breaking protocol in front of his boss by slinging a friendly arm over Meg's shoulders. "You look great! Ready to go?"

"You bet!" Meg said. They trounced off together and Sei smiled. Meg was already fitting in.

"Miss Sei, which dress for today?" her old maid asked. Sei pointed to the closet.

"Short black today, thank you," she smiled. Her maid tottered to the closet and Sei tried not to brood on dark thoughts. Jo was out, Meg was in. The detective she was in with had her own personal gang on standby. Would that bode ill for Bai Lan or could Jo be reasoned with?

Sei thought she knew her oldest warrior, but apparently a lot of things had gone out of character lately. She reflected that one could not gauge anything until it happened now, and be prepared for it. Be prepared for anything.

"What are you doing, Jo?" Sei murmured to herself.

"Did you say something, Miss Sei?" her maid asked in a quavering voice. Sei smiled.

"No, I didn't."

8

8

8

8

8

Jo was in a mood. Takane watched her over the top of a case file, one brow raised. The carefree Jo she knew before seemed to have taken a vacation. She had been downright beastly at breakfast and insisted on riding to the station alone. What the hell?

"Are you sure you don't want your coffee?" Takane asked. Jo grunted and tossed her case files across her desk. "You're welcome for stopping by Starbuck's on the way in."

Jo picked up her cup, sitting alone in a cup carrier on Takane's desk, and took a sip to be polite. The liquid was still scorching hot and she coughed and spat it out. Takane dodged the spew.

"Fuck, Takane!" Jo growled. Takane crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Don't take it out on me," she said. Jo ran a hand through her rakishly askewed hair.

"Whatever," she said. Takane took her chin in her hand, eyes narrowing.

"Did something happen, Jo? What's going on?" she asked. Jo's eyes went downcast. She carefully picked up the cup of coffee and take a meager sip.

"Meg left, I think. She hasn't been to the loft," she muttered. Takane nodded. Jo did have a girlfriend, but even if she was doing her, she'd still be upset if this girlfriend didn't go home.

"Where is she? Do you know?" Takane asked. She lounged back in her desk chair.

"With Bai Lan," Jo growled. Takane's brows raised.

"What?" she asked belatedly. Bai Lan had a sinister reputation covered by a smiling woman. She couldn't possibly mean…..

"Never mind about it, some gang," Jo shrugged. "Don't concern yourself with it, pretty girl."

Takane smiled behind her hand and scratched a note on her legal pad. Jo had no idea how much she knew about Bai Lan already. 

8

8

8

8

8

The limo ride was uneventful. Chang and Meg squeezed on one seat opposite Sei and Chen. Meg tightened her knees together, keeping her legs crossed. Chang merely widened his legs and leaned back. Their knees touched and they grinned at each other. Sei watched the exchange with mild interest. Two peas in a pod already.

"When we arrive, just stay at Sei's back. Always stay with her. It should be a normal meeting, but if any guns come in, that's what we're there for," Chang instructed in a light tone. Meg nodded, her blue eyes lighting up.

Her life was at such an impasse now, she almost didn't care about the thought of a possible gun fight or injury. Bring it on.

When they arrived at their destination, Chang signaled to Meg and they slid out of the limo first and stood at attention. The entire limo shifted as Chen angled a leg out. The wheels sank to their proper position when he stood up. He grunted under his breath as he adjusted his suit jacket over his round belly.

Meg smiled and Chang winked at her. They bore identical blank expressions as Sei stepped out. She walked in front of them and all three flanked her from behind.

The mansion they came up to was just as spacious as Sei's, but the guards that answered the door looked far more sinister. Meg tried not to swallow noticeably and walked in. Was one of them actually wearing an eye patch for gawd's sake?

"Ah, Sei, welcome, my child," a voice rang out. Meg's eyes adjusted to the dimly lit rim. A very old Chinese man sat in a wheelchair flanked by guards and possibly a few younger relatives. Sei smiled and swept inside and took a seat on an ornately carved chair. Meg stood beside Chang behind her seat.

"Thank you for your time," Sei said smoothly. Chen sucked in his gut and whoofed beside Meg. She wanted to pat his arm, but now wasn't the time.

"Oh, indeed, the pleasure is all mine. Refreshments?" the wizened old man waved a hand. One of the younger men sprang from his side and all but ran to a sidebar for glasses.

"Liquor? Wine? Water, Miss Sei?" he gulped. Sei smiled at him.

"You needn't have your grandson wait on me. I'm just fine, Wang," Sei said calmly. The young man jogged back over and sat beside his grandfather. Wang smiled and scratched idly at the wisps of beard hanging from his chin.

"Have you given my proposal some thought?" Wang asked. "I have three other perfectly sound-minded grandsons besides this one here." At 'here', he gestured to the eager young man who was all but holding his hand at his side.

'Probably waiting for the old geezer to keel over so he could rake in the inheritance,' Meg wondered. She studied the side of Chang's strong jaw and then watched Wang over Sei's head.

"Marriage is the furthest thing from my mind, I'm afraid. I appreciate your offer and my grandfather has noted your proposal. He always has considered you a close friend," Sei said, smoothing things over in her usual way.

Wang guffawed and patted his grandson's arm. "This one is not to your liking, I take it. You still haven't met my other three! They put this one to shame."

The young man's eyes swept down in an obvious look of disappointment, but he didn't let his false smile waver from his face. Meg felt bad for him.

"That won't be necessary, Wang. But thank you. Have you given any thought to increasing your distribution of our items?"

This must have been jargon talk for whatever it was Sei was moving through Bai Lan, and Meg knew it wasn't for her ears. She tried not to feel nervous she was in the middle of an obvious drug deal.

Wang pretended not to hear her last question. "Four strapping grandsons, why am I to be refused?" he lightly complained. One of his guards, a sinister looking fellow with a nasty scar running from temple to chin shifted beside him. The wimpy grandson all but fell out of his chair to get out of his way.

Sei crossed her legs and waited as the guard whispered something into Wang's ear. Wang nodded.

"Yes, yes, thank you," he waved his hand. The guard moved like a cat as he sauntered out of the sitting room. Chen's eyes followed his every movement.

Sei's smile never wavered. "You are not being refused, Wang. You are as close a friend to Bai Lan as ever. If there is nothing else in our contract to go over, I must be leaving."

Meg expected there to be a fight or something, but Wang only smiled. "Of course, Sei. And I do appreciate you stopping by. Hardly anyone in this digital age bothers to show proper respect anymore."

"Would you mind if I freshened up before I left?" Sei asked. Wang nodded.

"Of course, Sei. Down the hall, to your right."

A butler materialized to lead the way and Chang nodded to Meg when Sei entered the powder room door. So Meg went inside with Sei, leaving Chang and Chen stationed outside. The powder room was large, and actually had a stall. So Meg leaned against the granite-topped sink as Sei went to use the facilities.

"What's next, Sei?" Meg dared to ask. A chuckle sounded over the sound of light urination.

"You're always inquisitive; I like that, Meg," Sei remarked. She flushed and adjusted her clothes. "My line of work involves some number of appointments or meetings per day, depending on the recipient. I came out to see Wang as he's old-school; he appreciates a meeting in person. Some days I won't leave my home to complete my meetings."

"Ooooooh," Meg said. She shifted, her suit jacket flaring. "I like this work so far."

"Maria will be coming to join us, soon," Sei said suddenly. Meg gulped. She didn't know what to think about that just yet.

"She will?" she said weakly. Sei came out of the stall and patted Meg's arm.

"I know you have your misgivings about Maria due to Jo's… complications with her. But she is as tried a warrior as Jo and as true. Now, come on. I'm craving pastries, so we should go out and get some, shouldn't we?" Sei winked.

Meg smiled and walked behind her as they left the powder room. "Yes, ma'am!" 

8

8

8

8

8

8

Maria waited, taking occasional peeks around the corner. Sei was seated at a distant table in the bakery, flanked by her usual bookends. The fact that Meg was with the bookends really disturbed her that she didn't know how much was happening with Sei's group lately.

'Well, if Meg's with Sei, that means Jo's out of the question,' Maria thought. She knew a little of the red-haired girl from their impromptu outings. It had started as a sort of interest to what had entrapped Jo's warrior heart, but Meg had really surprised her. Her outgoing and funny nature put Maria at ease, and that was a rare thing to find. Everyone else gave her the creeps.

So if she was openly courting Sei's proposal to join them, she was going to see Meg a lot more. She liked it.

Maria pushed around the corner, her white pant suit clinging to her curves.

"Did you SEE that guy? Huge scar and all! Talk about Bond villain accessory," Meg was saying as Maria neared the table. Chen and Chang looked up as one. Meg stopped talking and tensed, dripping large pastry in one hand. "I, uh…..shit."

"Thanks for coming, Maria. You've been keeping your usual routine?" Sei said lightly. Maria sat down across from her.

"Yes, I have, Sei," Maria purred. She leaned her chin on her folded hands and swept her red eyes over to the fidgeting Meg. "I see you've been hanging around us a lot more."

Meg's chin quivered, and before Chang could interject, she set her jaw with a small 'harumph.'

"Yeah, and you'll be seeing a lot more of me here," she drawled. Chen smiled and Chang grinned. Sei took a bite of her pastry as open surprise darted across Maria's features. "But go easy on me; I'm still learning after all."

"Oh I have a few tricks I can share," Maria agreed smoothly. "You just name the time."

A blush stained Meg's cheeks suddenly at the audacious request but she recovered in good time to retort, "Anytime, anywhere."

"Alright, Maria found something worthwhile to be interested in," Chen commented. Chang's brows raised.

"Uhm, anyway. Sei, did you want us to be on our way?" he asked. Sei nodded kindly, taking a sip of her tea.

"Please. Chen, you'll be with me. Maria, with Meg and Chang," Sei ordered. Meg tried not to feel anxious at the placement just ordered but she pushed back from the table with Chang as one unit. Maria took her sweet time, calmly adjusting the lapels of her suit jacket. Meg tried not to tap her foot, but she knew it wouldn't do to piss off the woman. She liked her, but that could change, she felt.

Besides, Jo hated Maria. Jo. A pang of resentment rippled through Meg's body and she pressed a pale hand over her flat stomach. She was probably out with Detective Slutface. That bitch!

"What are we doing, Chang?" she asked as they strode to the front of the bakery. Chang adjusted his suit jacket and tie as they opened the front door. A light breeze sprang inside and ruffled their hair.

"We're running Sei's errands," Maria said as she pushed past them. She brushed two fingers under Meg's chin as she went and Meg blushed. "Shall we?"

Chang watched her with trepidation but he continued on.

8

8

8

8

8

8

Meg was bouncing on her tip toes. Chang leaned with his arm above her head as they lounged against the brick wall in the alley they were in, watching Maria at work. Maria at work consisted of her using her fists and unnatural strength to pound the shit out of some poor worker of a rival syndicate. The little Japanese man cowered on the ground, hands raised above his head.

"I told you, the boss doesn't tell me nothing!" he garbled. Blood spewed from his nose like a fountain. A trail of it arched and spattered across Maria's white jacket sleeve. She made a sound between a cough and a snort and leaned down, wiping her sleeve on the man's face, avoiding his nose in the process. Chang leaned down, looking into Meg's face.

She looked oddly impressed. It had been awhile since he had seen Jo, but apparently Meg liked the tough girl routine.

"That's not what your friends say," Maria said calmly. "Now, cough it up already."

"Don't hit me!" the fellow yelled unmanfully as Maria straddled his body and cracked her knuckles.

"Oh man, you suck," Meg commented to the man ripely. Chang rolled his eyes as Maria flashed a devilish grin at Meg.

After Maria was "finished" with her work, the three took off to Sei's. Meg and Chang checked in with Sei in her study as Maria went to wash the blood off her hands.

"Today was a light day," Sei commented idly. "Are you sure you like it, Meg?"

Meg positively beamed, her grin lighting up her face. "I like it so far! And the pay can't be that bad."

Sei nodded, looking through her ledger. "Speaking of, you will be paid at the end of this week."

"Yeah!" Meg crowed. "Then I can start looking for a new place….."

"Chang can help you there," Sei agreed. "Until such time as arrangements can be made, you can stay here at my home."

Meg's eyes watered. She had a feeling she was going to search for a hotel or beg a ride on Chang's couch. But this all worked out perfectly! "Thank you so much, Sei…."

"No thanks is needed," Sei smiled, eyes crinkling. "Miao is waiting for dinner with you if you still want some company."

"I'd love some," Meg chirped up but Maria entering the room made her words falter off into nothing. "That is…."

The flash of familiar white hair made her heart hurt. Maria stopped and watched Meg inquisitively, red eyes regarding her. Meg felt a flush to her cheeks.

Just then, Sei's withered old maid shambled in as fast of a pace as she could and stopped at Sei's elbow. "Miss Sei! There is a visitor who absolutely insists on entrance!"

"Who is it…" Sei began, but she pushed up from her chair hurriedly at the panicked look in the maid's eyes. She patted the old woman's shoulder and sedately strode to the entrance way. Chang and Meg followed at a hard clip.

Beneath the crystal chandelier of the elaborate entrance to Sei's mansion, black work boots thudded on the crisp white tile. The light filtered through the woman's white hair and made her almost gave her an ethereal shine. Meg stopped in place and bumped right into Sei, she was so shocked.

"Jo!" she uttered. Jo's red eyes turned to her and the look on her face could have slain her where she stood.

"Meg, I think it's time you came home," she said.

End for now

End notes: Sorry so long! I'm trying to evolve my writing in a natural way, but this is what comes out. I hope it satisfies.

Yours, penpaninu 9/22/2014


	16. Decisions in the life of

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Burst Angel, nope! Nuh uh. Not mine.

Author's Note: It's been awhile but at least some areas of my personal life have been smoothed out. I did earn my certification in my field and recently landed a job as well. So with my salary literally being doubled, I feel a lot more secure in my life. Kids, if you don't think college will help, don't believe that. Finish school and you'll get a better job, I guarantee it.

"Working the Grind"

Chapter Sixteen "Decisions in the life of….."

Meg put a hand to her brow. This was too much. Jo scowled at her, fists clenching as the bright chandelier light glinted off her platinum hair.

"Come home, Meg. Now," she said. Meg didn't feel she knew Jo so well to wonder if her anger was very real or just a front. Meg's stomach felt like it was falling to her feet to imagine Jo was actually pissed at her. But what should she care?

"Is it my home?" Meg tossed her hair over her shoulder and Chang wanted to pat her shoulder. "I thought you'd like having all your freedom back."

Jo recoiled as if she'd been struck. Sei could see this was a new thing for her, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. Jo had wanted to walk, and she'd let her.

"Besides, what does your new girlfriend have to say?" Meg shot out. If her words were bullets, Jo would been on the ground by now. Jo winced but glared.

"She's not my girlfriend! You are."

Meg was almost convinced; she wanted nothing more than for Jo to sweep her off her feet. But would she stay to one bed? She didn't know, and it was the not knowing that drove her to drag her heels.

"No, Jo. Go back to your place. I'm staying with Sei," Meg said. Chang wanted to pump his fist but he figured Meg needed to adjust to her statement. Jo certainly needed to.

"Please. Just come home. You don't have to work for Sei. You can…."

"Stay at home and wait for you? Work a few hours a week at a grocery store? I like this job," Meg said cooly.

Jo sniffed. "Bet you won't like it when you have to plug someone and you'll have to clean his brains out of your hair."

Meg was shocked Jo would say something that callous to her. "I'll just have to deal with it! Anyways, you should go."

"I'll go when I want," Jo dug a scuffed boot heel into the elaborate tiles. Sei cleared her throat.

"Jo, that's quite enough, don't you think? Meg has given you her decision. You should respect it." Her voice was cool and collected. But inside, she wondered when her errant "guest" would leave them in peace.

Miao had sidled in from a side hallway, and quietly moved to Chang's side. She and he shared a passing look and watched Meg. Her hands were clenched and she looked on the verge of collapse or outrage. Either way, they needed to be there for her.

"Just go….. please, Jo. Maybe we can talk later…." Meg said quietly. Jo abruptly turned on her heel and slammed the double front doors open. They clacked back in a subtle slam that made Miao jump. So abrupt was the slam, one of the doors caught in the jamb and ackwardly swung open again. Miao shivered and immediately leaned across Chang and took Meg's hand. The woman was trembling already.

Sei clapped her hands. A butler hastily closed the doors completely and locked them. "Everyone, let's finish our evening. Miao, if you would…."

Miao already had her arms around Meg and was leading her to the sitting room. Chang's eyes locked with Sei and he moved to join them. Sei talked amongst her staff and with the front room secured, glided toward the door of the sitting room.

It was fashioned in a 1930's western design but the sofas were large and comfortable. Chang, Meg and Miao were all crowded on one. Miao held Meg loosely in her arms. Chang gestured widely, his easy-going tone trying to alleviate Meg's obvious agony. Twin tears leaked from her eyes as she sat quietly. Miao leaned her head against her bare shoulder and stroked her hair.

She was sniffling quietly under Chang's brash good cheer, and when he squeezed her knee, she gave a sob aloud.

"It's not your fault, Meg," he said genuinely. Meg let Miao hold her head in her arms.

"But she was so angry. What can I do?"

"Do nothing," Sei suggested. She swept into the sitting room and closed the double sliding doors closed behind her.

"What?" Meg said. Miao raised an eyebrow at her boss. Sei sat beside Chang who gave her the better side of the sofa.

"Well, beside take care of your stomach and rest up," Sei admitted. "But as for Jo, she's leaving it to you for now. Just take care of yourself. That is the best advice I can give you."

Meg's lip trembled and she closed her eyes wearily. "Okay…..but I'm not hungry."

Miao twined her fingers in her hair. "I can come up with a few suggestions. Cook will be glad to entice you to something."

"Come on," Chang said. "We need to clean our weaponry, and we'll watch a movie. Whatever you like, Meg!"

He knew she liked older Hollywood favorites that only someone like his mother could enjoy, but he'd put up with it. Besides, the familiar scent of gunpowder and oil would keep his manly image intact.

"Alright…." Meg conceded. Sei patted her arm as she stood up.

"You must put it out of your mind for now. And be well," Sei said. Meg nodded but as she began to cry, Miao walked out of the room with her.

"Let's go to the kitchen! Come on, Meg, let's get some dinner into you," Miao said cheerily. Meg's loud sniffles disappeared as they exited the room. Chang swept a glance back to Sei and followed.

Sei spread her evening robe over her knees and sat deep in thought. When a maid came in to tidy up, she started in surprise and bowed. Sei got up and went to her study.

8  
>*<p>

8  
>8<br>8

8  
>8<p>

"I just…oh thank you!" Meg said when the fat chef known merely as Cook set another plate of pastries in front of her. "Pasta is enough! Oh, they're so warm!" She took a large bite of the gooey pastry, raspberry filling coming out the other end. "I just know that this is all my fault somehow."

"Why do you say that?" Miao finished chewing her biteful of mushroom ravioli and patted the corner of Meg's mouth with a linen napkin. "You couldn't have known Jo would put you on the spot like that!"

"You said it!" Chang said. He pushed his chair back on two legs and thumped it down. His shirt sleeves were rolled up and he speared a ravioli with his fork. "Come on, Meg, you know Jo is going to do whatever she wants. You should do what you need to do."

"Yeah, but what is that?" Meg wondered. She forced down another four ravoli and paused to take a sip of wine. Miao handed her a glass of water and she washed everything down.

"Slowly," Miao suggested cheekily. Meg gave her a wry look then they grinned at each other.

"Soooo what chick flick are you two suggesting for us?" Chang asked. He took the time to dab his mouth with his linen napkin.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's," Meg suggested. Miao smiled and set her fork down.

"I love that film," she said. Chang sighed.

"Okay, okaaaaay. But we're still cleaning our pieces," he announced.

"Sure," Meg said. The overhead light in the enormous kitchen shone brightly on their night together. With the wall oven doors gleaming from constant polishing, and the warm dinner in front of her, Meg could almost relax. She felt her stomach unclench more when Chang made to wipe her mouth and smacked her with his napkin instead.

"Chang!" she cried out in mock horror. Miao threw her cloth napkin at the guard.

"Really," she chided.

Cook began washing the dishes as they chattered together in the cozy environment.

8

8

8

8  
>8<br>8

8

Jo looked like shit. She didn't feel much better either. She leaned against the side of a building, chomping on a blow pop sucker, and waited for Takane. The detective was still trying to make things fun, but the life felt like it got sucked out of her. And Jo had a feeling why.

Meg hadn't come home. She was still at Sei's, or off with that pup Chang, or….if she was with Maria, Jo was going to be sick. Her long-fingered hand settled over the stiff fabric of her dress shirt in the intended area. She felt like she was developing an ulcer. Gawd…

"Here ya go, Jo," Takane twanged, tapping a paper cup with a capped lid against the side of Jo's arm. Jo blinked and her red eyes panned over to her erstwhile partner languidly. Takane smiled brightly to cheer her up but Jo was an enigma she couldn't crack lately.

The white-haired woman hid behind walls thicker than a castle.

"Thank you," Jo said politely. She took the cup and flipped the cap off the lid to sip. Just below scalding. Lovely. "Our lead hasn't come yet."

"I know," Takane said. "I have the girls scouring the next street over." She kicked up against the side of the brick building beside Jo. "Soooo…. Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"No," Jo said simply. She sipped the coffee carefully again. "Not really…"

Takane opened her mouth to speak then closed it. She nodded slowly. "You're entitled to that. But don't shut me out forever. I might not wait around."

Jo nodded, not seemingly caring. She sipped her coffee. But both still leaned against the side of the building companionably.

8

8

8

8

8  
>8<p>

Meg followed Maria as they went down narrow alleyways in China Town. They pushed past restaurant servers smoking outside back doors, and local butchers with bloodied aprons. The butchers all nodded companionably at Maria as she stalked along. Meg trotted just to keep up.

"I take it….you come… by here…. A lot?" Meg huffed. Maria threw a glance over her shoulder. Her silver braid bounced along her back as she moved.

"You better hurry, Meg," she said smoothly. Her voice was as clear as water cascading downhill. Meg trotted along in her leather flats.

"I am! But why…are….we….running?" Meg panted. Maria stopped abruptly and Meg smacked into her back. Maria shot an amused glance at her then leaned close. Meg flushed bright red. Maria's mecurial moods were so hard to pinpoint what she was thinking.

"Okay, when we go in, we're gonna talk to the busboy. Sei wants us to garner information on her rival," Maria said in a low tone. Meg patted the bulge her gun holster inside her suit jacket made.

"But what if we…" Meg began, feeling alittle jumpy. Maria put her hand over Meg's and squeezed.

"Don't pull that unless you intend to use it," Maria suggested. Meg gulped and nodded.

"Okay….." Meg said. She blushed again when Maria idly tucked a long lock of her hair behind her ear, then patted her cheek. She stood up straight behind Maria's shoulder as she rapped hard on the metal door.

A slat opened in the door as someone presumably looked out to them. Maria raised a hand in greeting then the slat closed and the door opened. Foreign cooking smells wafted out warmly and Meg found her stomach growling despite herself. She pressed one hand flat against it as Maria moved forward. She stepped forward with her.

The kitchen they entered was steamy, and two sous chefs were operating woks in white jackets and aprons. They barked in Chinese to the busboy who let them in but Maria surprised Meg by firing off a response right back in their language. Apparently she had learned a lot from Sei.

The bus boy led them past a table covered with fish parts and crab legs. Meg swallowed as they they stopped at a quiet alcove in the restaurant's back. Maria leaned close to the young man and began in Chinese, then switched to English so Meg would know what was going on.

"And you're certain it's Lau?" Maria finished. The young man nodded, his dark eyes shining.

"I heard him at his table. He's going to move on Dragon Wong," he said. He looked around and ran a hand through his mop of dark hair. "And you didn't hear that from me."

"We didn't," Maria agreed. She slipped him a bill and it went immediately into his jacket pocket. "Til Later, Jin."

"Bye," Meg offered. Jin nodded to them and disappeared back into the kitchen. Maria let them out the back door and back into the alley.

"So that's bad news. Wong is Sei's ally," Meg noted.

"You're catching on," Maria said. She fished out her cell and fired off a text to Sei as they strode along. "Okay, Sei wants us to stay in the area. We're going to walk around abit then we'll see what we shall see."

"Okay," Meg rebuttoned her suit jacket and almost smacked again into Maria's back. "Really?"

"Quiet," Maria murmured. Meg peered over her shoulder. A group of women wearing leather jackets and their hair done up in side ponytails were arguing loudly with another group of women. Meg was wondering what this was about when two more motorcycles pulled up along the sidewalk, parking next to the barrage of choppers already resting there.

"What in the…Jo?" Meg said. Maria put an arm in front of Meg to keep her from moving forward. The two groups of women began to trade blows and the flash of silver hair and dark hair meant Jo and that detective woman Takane were moving into the fray. Meg winced and held her breath. Jo got hit a lot but she didn't go down. "Oh man….!"

"Come on," Maria put an arm over Meg's shoulders and walked her around the corner. Meg tried to dig her heels into the sidewalk but Maria was just too strong.

"What… hey! Let me go!" Meg griped. Maria got her around the corner and pushed her up against the brick wall. Her face flushed red despite herself. "Uhm…. I thought…..help?"

Maria looked curiously into Meg's face. She pinched her chin and met her eyes. "Don't go out there. No matter how much you want to. Jo has to fight her own battles."

"But I have to!..." Meg began. Maria gently pushed her against the bricks abit harder. Meg gulped. "Don't hurt me, Maria?"

Maria huffed. "I'm not going to hurt you, Meg. But you're not going to damage your mind by going back out to her. She made her path. Let her walk it."

Suddenly Meg wanted to collapse and give up on everything. Sei's sting, the day, her life, just let it go and pick at the wads of garbage on the sidewalk. Maria held her up by her shoulders, helping her regain her footing. Meg sagged, still trying to get to the stained sidewalk, but whether out of respect for her expensive new pant suit or concern for her health, Maria kept her stabilized until the moment of insanity ended.

Meg firmly planted her feet and stood. Maria's death like grip loosened. Her fingers swept Meg's cheek not unkindly. "Don't beat yourself up. A job to do will make you feel better."

"Yeah…. Maybe," Meg said. As they walked along around the corner, the rough and tumble women were gone and so were all the bikes. There was no sign of white hair anywhere. Fuzzy exhaustion crept to the corner of her eyes. It was getting hard to focus.

Maria saw that and steered Meg into a corner coffee shop.

"We need to stay in the area anyway," she explained when Meg gave her a look. "And calm down. Cooler heads prevail, Meg."

"Okay…" it didn't make her vision stop blurring any less. When Maria went to the counter to get whatever she was going to get for her, Meg ran two trembling fingers through her hairline along her scalp.

She felt clammy and she must look a wreck. Fuck it. Meg got up from the over-stuffed chair Maria put her in and ambled to the back of the building for the public restroom. Inside she ran the sink water and she analyzed herself. Pale face, wide blue eyes. Loose hair slightly askew. She needed to catch her breath and catch….herself. The fluorescent bulbs were making her eyes hurt. Meg patted her cheeks with palms of cold water and winced at the sudden shock. She pulled a crinkly sheet of paper towel from the rack and patted her face with it. Barely serviceable. And Meg had to make short movements so as not to jar the gun holster inside her jacket.

She had to get back out there. After listening to the cheesy music in the bathroom speakers a moment longer, Meg adjusted her jacket lapels and pushed out the door.

'Just kill me now,' she thought. Maria set a tray down and set a whopping huge blueberry muffin, steaming from the oven, in front of her. She had two big ceramic cups with saucers on the tray and one of the cups was set before Meg. Meg was about to wave it all away but her stomach clenched. Suddenly, shoving big handfuls of the muffin into her mouth made the emptiness stop.

For a moment.

8

8  
>8<br>8

8

8

It was three in the afternoon and Jo finally had gone home. She had gotten ridiculous permission from Takane, who wrote over a note from her dad the chief, to go early on sick leave. It wasn't a complete lie, she did feel sick. Sick and tired of everything right now.

It had been almost two weeks since she had been to her studio. Unlocking the door, Jo turned on the kitchen light toeing out of her work boots. They weren't steel clad, the force would never allow that, but she could still kick the shit out of a gang member in them. The circle of sudden light on the island cascaded across a few pieces of stationary left half-hazardly.

They were all from Annette. She had still come in and cleaned while she was gone, but she had been gone so long, and was hinting at her pay in the last two notes. The last note indicated a casserole had been made for her and left in the fridge. Jo curiously opened the fridge door to see the porcelain dish with glass lid. Lifting the lid, a stench wafted out. The note had to be at three days old. Jo took out the dish, set it in the sink and turned the water on it. She poked around the fridge, then freezer and gave it up. She could always call out for dinner.

And shit her face hurt. Jo worked her tongue around inside her mouth as she washed the casserole dish in the sink. Okay all her teeth were in solid condition. But that punch didn't hurt any less. Jo touched the side of her cheek which felt huge and warm. Probably puffed up like a melon. Jo stopped the water and sidled through the rest of the dark studio to the bathroom. The bright lights made her blink and red eyes stared sullenly back at her. Her dress shirt had blood flecks across the sleeves, and the knee of her slacks were torn.

If Meg were here…..the thought was too much. Jo clenched a fist and hit the tiled counter top. Then she unbuttoned her dress shirt and dropped it to the floor.

No, Jo realized as she rooted through the medicine cabinet for alcohol and iodine, there was no getting around it. If Meg were here, she would croon sweet nothings and help mop up her face. She would burn their dinner and pout if Jo wanted to watch her horror movies. But she would have been there.

Would have been but….. Jo's cell phone was going off. She stepped out of her slacks, leaving the phone in them. She turned on the shower and stepped into the blessed warm spray.

Takane might have been trying to reach her. But right now, that could wait. Jo ignored the phone, the memory of Meg's many quirky phrases, and herself.

Warm water cascaded down until it grew scalding. And still Jo could not move to get out. Her eyes closed, drenched hair plastered to her face, she thought she would stay in the warmth until it faded to cold.

End for now

End notes: This took way too damn long to write. So here's a measly eight pages to enjoy. Enjoy!

Oh and happy valentines day. It is not a good day for me for personal reasons and not the ones you might think. Happy reading. 2/14/15


End file.
